For Her
by AriaBelikov
Summary: This takes place before Dimitri is reverted back to a dhampir. When Rose came back from Russia she found out that she was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. She gives birth to a girl and named her Aria Rose Belikova. Almost a year later Rose and Lissa mange to save Dimitri, but can He forgive himself so he can be a father to the child he's always wanted? *COMPLETE!*
1. Prologue

Prologue: Dimitri's Alive in More Ways Then One

This is my version of the Novel Spirit bound and Last Sacrifice and does not belong to me in any way. All credit goes to Richelle Mead.

_You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know that your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you- which will be soon._

_Love D._

I couldn't seem to stop shaking as I stared at the neat cursive writing.

He's alive! That's all that was going through my mind. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or afraid about that. If he's alive I can try to save him. I just have to find that damn spirit user. Then again he's threatening to kill me.

"Rose?" Lissa said as she touched my shoulder and I could smell the scent of her shampoo.

Suddenly my stomach turned and I felt bile coming up. I jumped up and ran for the little bathroom in my room. For the first time in a long time I actually got sick.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa almost shout as I felt her hold my hair back as all that Lao Ming and Mushu Pork made a very disgusting re-appreance into my toilet.

"Uh!" I groaned as my stomach settled. "What the hell?" I flopped back on the floor as Lissa went to get a warm washcloth to clean my face.

"Rose are you alright?" She asked as I scrubbed my face. "Yeah. I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I was feeling queasy almost every day in Russia. I just thought it meant that there were Strigoi near by. It Kept me on my toes."

I glanced to Lissa and she was biting her lip in worry.

"But there aren't any Strigoi here, we'd be on lock down if there were."

I nodded. "Yeah I know. Its probably just nerves, especially after reading that damned letter." I said as I motioned uncomfortably toward the bed where the silver stake and Dimitri's letter lay.

"I don't know Rose, maybe you should have Dr. Olendski look at you. Just to be safe."

"Nah Liss, I'm fine." I said as I got up and proceeded to wash my mouth out.

"At least tell your mother." She said as she made her way out the door.

"Liss-" I started but she was already gone.

_Oh well,_ I thought. As I laid down on my bed. I was beginning to feel so tired. I picked the letter up again and I just couldn't help but feel a flutter in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was fear or hope.

No matter what he did, I'd always love him, not the Strigoi Dimitri but my Dimitri. The man that made love to me for the first time, the man that taught me to fight Strigoi in the first place. He protected me and worried for me.

I just hoped that I'd be able to return him to a Dhampir.

"Rose?" my mother asked as she poked her head into the room. I lifted my head. I sat up and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine mom." I said before she even said anything.

"Oh really?" She said as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Lissa says you got sick. She said that you told her that you've been feeling off for almost a month."

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm pretty sure its just nerves mom. I have trials coming up, and then there's this." I handed her Dimitri's letter.

She took it and read it. I could see her guardian mask coming over her features as she looked up. "When did you get this?" she asked.

I shrugged "Just now." She nodded.

"Have you been sick a lot while in Russia?" she asked as she sat beside me.

I lifted my eyebrows in question. "Mom, are you asking me if I'm pregnant?" I asked jokingly and she glared at me.

"I'm serious Rosemarie. Has it just been the nausea? Are you achy anywhere? Did you get hit?"

"Mom, I'm not pregnant!" She huffed and got up. "I'm not saying you are Rose. I want to make sure that you're not seriously sick or something. Now answer the questions." I flopped back on my bed.

"Now have you been getting sick a lot? Are you hurting anywhere?"

I pulled myself up again and looked my mother in the eye.

"I haven't been getting sick necessarily, I mean I haven't actually thrown up until today." She nodded.

"Ok anything else?" I crossed my arms and flinched. "Rose are you ok?" I nodded as I rubbed my breast. "Yeah, my boobs are sore is all. Must be getting my period."

I didn't notice my mom's eyes narrow. "Anything else Rose?"

I thought back to before Dimitri had kidnapped me. I had been feeling tired a lot before that, and then there was that dizzy spell a minute ago.

I told my mom that too. This time I saw the suspicion on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

She shook her head and turned toward the door. "I'll be right back Rose." Then she left leaving me completely confused.

I laid back on my bed again and closed my eyes. Four minutes later mom walked right back in. I opened my eyes and looked at her or better yet what she was holding out for me to take.

I sat up to get a better look because surely, surely, my mother wasn't serious. I had said that pregnancy line as a joke!

"Mom!" I yelled. "Just go in the bathroom and take it Rosemarie." She almost growled.

I glared and snatched the pregnancy test from my mother's hand and stormed into the bathroom.

"Just so you now when it comes up negative I hope you feel like a real ass mother!"

She said nothing. She just sat down on my bed and got comfortable.

A minute or so later I stormed out of the bathroom and I sat down next to my mother.

"Stupid thing said to wait for five minutes." She nodded and set her watch and we got comfortable.

When her watch beeped I got up and went to the bathroom. I snatched the test off the sink; I didn't even look at it. "Here." I gave it to her.

She looked at it for a minute and gave a tired sigh.

"Who was it with Rose?" I stared at her and I felt my eyes go round.

"Wait, What?" I almost screeched as I grabbed the test and looked at it.

There was a tiny pink plus sign… Positive.

"This is… Mom this isn't possible. I wasn't ever with a Moroi!" she nodded her head and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ok Rose calm down. Now you've never been with a Moroi?" I shook my head.

"Ok, then Rose who have you been with?" I felt myself begin to shake, it couldn't be, it was impossible.

"No one, just… Dimitri not even an hour before the Strigoi attacked… back in March." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't be pregnant.

My mom didn't look happy about that but instead of getting angry she took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. "The clinic. We'll have Olendski do some test so we know that the Pregnancy test wasn't faulty."

I nodded as I followed my mom to the clinic.

By the time Olendski came back with my results Lissa had joined us in the clinic.

"Now Rose." Dr. Olendski said as she took her glasses of her face and put them on her head. "When was the last time you had sex?" I blushed, yes I Rose Hathaway blushed. "Uh, back in March the same day the school was attacked. It was… my first time."

"Ok and you said he was a dhampir?" I just nodded. We didn't tell her exactly who the 'father' was, and I say father loosely considering there has to be a baby for there to be a father. And there wasn't a baby, there couldn't be.

The doc shook her head and looked down at the results.

"Rose with all the times you've been in here and all the injuries you've had over the last eighteen years, I've always thought you were a miracle child but now, I know you are." Then she handed me the results. "And so is your little one. Congratulations Rose, you're pregnant."

…Shit.

* * *

This is basically a rewrite for my story Miracle Child. I've made some changes and I hope you all like it. I did a lot of research for this story since I am not a mother, but if there is anything that's a little off please let me know so I can fix it. Please review and enjoy.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter One: Nightmares

I was running through the halls hoping I'd find her safe and sound. I couldn't loose her! I barged through the last door in the hauntingly familiar hall and there he was.

Dimitri looked up, his warm brown eyes ringed in a sinister red he chuckled as he lifted bundle of blankets out of the bassinet next to the window. There was a small cry from the blankets as he settled it in his strong arms.

"She's beautiful Roza." He says, any other time I'd feel pride at the complement to my daughter, but now it was her father that held her.

Her Strigoi father.

I held a hand out to him, as if I hoped he'd hand my baby to me, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Please Dimitri, don't hurt her." I pleaded as I felt the tears stream down my face. He chuckled at my obvious fear. "Roza why would I ever hurt my own daughter?"

I felt the chill of pure and unadulterated fear.

"Dimitri Please!" I cried as he moved toward the window.

The further he got away from me, the louder the baby's cries became…

I shot up in bed, my hair a tangled mess. For minute I didn't know where I was then my foggy, sleepy, mind registered the screaming of my ten-month-old daughter. I threw my blankets off of me and went to the nursery across from my room.

I lived in a nice three-bedroom apartment and Aria's room was right across from mine. I opened the door and looked around as my daughter continued to cry. No Strigoi leaning over the crib, no crazy nut case trying to climb out the window with my baby. All good.

I went to the baby bed and picked up my daughter.

"Shhh, it's ok baby, momma's here." Aria's cries quieted some but she was still crying. I took her to the changing table, after turning on the lamp on the nightstand I put near the baby bed, and changed her wet diaper then I took her to the rocker and began to nurse her. I had began weaning her, especially since I fully intended to go back to guarding Lissa very soon. I've already cut back on breastfeeding her during the day, giving her a bottle of formula instead.

I looked down at my baby as she stared at me with her big, warm, brown eyes, her father's eyes. I smiled at her.

My daughter's full name is Aria Rose Dimitria Hathaway Belikov. She had a head full of dark brown hair and a cute button nose. Her lips where a light pink. She was beautiful.

Aria reached up and grasped the collar of my pajama top.

I began to hum a tune, which turned into a lullaby.

"Gentle, Gentle, Sing to your child,

Your companion for such a long, long time,

Beneath your heart her heart beats strong,

Life of your life is safe in your arms."

Aria released my nipple and yawned as she snuggled deeper into my arms. And I continued the lullaby.

"Touch her face you gave her form,

Child of this earth, child of this sky,

You are her voice she has your eyes,

This is her gift the thread of life,

My baby's eyes drooped as sleep began to overcome her.

"Give her grace, give her peace,

Let her be strong, let her be kind,

She is your soul and you are her strength,

Bless her and guide her all her life"

As the lullaby came to an end I sat my daughter down in her bed and brushed her hair from her head.

"Gentle, gentle sing to your child,

Your companion for such a long, long time,

Beneath your heart her heart beats strong,

Life of your life is safe in your arms."

I smiled as I kissed my fingertips and placed them on the baby's forehead.

Aria was my world. I had gotten pregnant with her on the same night that her father Dimitri had been turned Strigoi. I hadn't known until I had gotten back from hunting him in Russia that I was carrying his child.

I shivered as I thought of everything I put my body through that month or so. I had been severely beaten by a Strigoi at one point, and then held captive and fed off of. It was a miracle I didn't miscarry.

I shut the door to the nursery half way then went back to bed.

Only to be woken up by my alarm an hour later.

* * *

Rebecca Lavelle performs the song Gentle Gentle. Richelle Mead owns all the Vampire Academy Characters as well as the books Spirit bound and Last Sacrifice that this fanfiction is based off of. Please review and let me know what you all think.


	3. First Day Back and Memories

Chapter Two: First Day Back and Memories

I smashed the snooze button on my alarm and forced my body to get out of my warm bed. I peeked into Aria's room to see her still sleeping happily. I went to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast and wait for Mia to get here.

Mia had offered to look after Aria while I went back to work and should be here in another hour or so.

I honestly wasn't sure if I could leave my daughter but I had to.

I smiled as I remembered when the fact I was actually pregnant finally sank in.

Flash Back

It had been two months since Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and me graduated and moved to court permanently and I was now about six months pregnant. I was currently sitting on my couch watching a movie in my pajamas when suddenly I feel a wired fluttering in my swollen stomach. I moved my bowl of cereal and looked at my belly with round eyes.

_What the hell? _I thought when I felt the flutter again and it was then I realized my baby was kicking! There was something actually inside there?!

I continued to stare at my stomach as if I've never seen it before and let me tell you I've been pregnant for about five to six months and I've seen my stomach before.

It happened again and I grabbed my phone and dialed Lissa's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"LISS! SOMETHING IS MOVING INSIDE ME!"

She was quiet for a second then she began to giggle. "Rose (giggle) Of course something is moving inside you, it's your baby. They tend to move."

I suddenly felt very dumb. "Well… it feels weird." I grumbled and Lissa gave a full out laugh.

Lissa and I talked for a little while then we hung up. I sat there staring at my belly again. I guess it hadn't really sunk in that I was having a baby until now. As I sat there rubbing my belly as tears began to build in my eyes.

I shouldn't be here, experiencing this on my own. My baby's father should have been the one to laugh at me for overreacting and placing his hand on my stomach to feel his child move. But Dimitri couldn't be here because my Dimitri was gone.

Flash Back End

A knock at the door brought me out of my memories. I looked up at the clock. Right on time.

I opened the door to see Mia who smiled. "Hey Rose." I smiled and opened the door wider to let Mia in.

"Thanks for watching Ari today Mia." I said as I lead her to the living room. Mia sat on the couch and smirked up at me. "No problem, its your first day back to work right?" she asked as I heard Aria's baby babble down the hall.

"Yup." I brought Aria out to the living room and as soon as she saw Mia she giggled and clapped her hands to express how happy she was to see the small blonde Moroi.

"Yeah," I said. "Auntie Mia's here to play with you today."

Mia took my little girl into her arms and I went into my bedroom to get ready for the day.

Lissa's POV (12:00 A.M. Lunch)

"Lissa!" I turned my head to see Rose making her way toward me. We had decided to meet at the café at court. It was Rose's first real day as a guardian, I had made her go on maternity leave as soon as her baby bump had grown too big for her to fight safely so she hadn't really been on the job long after graduation.

Rose was dressed in the usual guardian attire, black slacks, white button up shirt, and a black blazer. She had her long bark brown, almost black, hair up in a bun. She had once told me that Dimitri had loved her hair and had urged her to wear her hair up in a bun instead of cutting it like most female guardians did. So she did.

"Hey." I smiled. Rose stopped in front of me and plopped down in the chair across form me.

"Haven't seen any action for almost a year and I still can run a marathon without getting winded." She said cockily. I rolled my eyes. "That's only because you were back on the track running every morning and every evening as soon as your body recovered."

A waitress came, took Rose's lunch order then left.

Rose leaned back and put her arms behind her head. "I'm nothing if not dedicated." I smiled at her. She was my best friend, my sister even, it killed me what she had gone through with Dimitri. I studied her face for a minute. I could see the circles around her eyes and despite her happy disposition she looked exhausted.

"Aria still not sleeping through the night?"

A soft smile graced Rose's face at the mention of her daughter.

"No that's not it. She sleeps until one then she wakes up for a feeding and a diaper change then she's right back asleep."

"Rose… are you still having the nightmares?" I asked her and I saw sadness flash in her eyes. Since she had found out that she was pregnant she's had nightmares of Dimitri taking Aria away. Whiles she was still inside her Rose would dream that Dimitri would attack her and rip Aria from her womb. I still remembered the first time she had the nightmare.

Flash Back (Lissa)

Something was wrong. I knew it was. I was lying in my bed when I began to feel antsy. So I got up and decided I'd call Rose to see if she was all right.

I dialed her cell number and all it did was ring. I hung up and tried again this time Rose answered.

"H-Hel-lo?" I could hear the tears in her voice when I realized she was crying.

"Rose are you ok? What happened?" she gave a loud sob.

"Oh god Lissa. It was just a nightmare but it felt so real."

I got out of bed. "I'm coming over there. I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up the phone and made my way to the dhampir dorm. Using a little bit of compulsion I was able to sleep up o Rose's room. I knocked on the door but got no answer so I opened the door and went inside.

I found Rose hunched over the toilet in her pajamas getting sick and still crying.

"Rose!" I cried out as I dropped to my knees next to her. Finally the morning sickness passed and she looked to me. I had never seen her look so frail and in need of comfort before. Whatever dream she had must have really done a number on her.

"Come on Rose." I said as I pulled her toward the bedroom.

"Now sit down and tell me what happened." Rose took a deep breath and put a shaking hand to her small stomach.

"I dreamt that I was huge, I had to be in my last months, and Dimitri came he just appeared out of no where and he… he seemed like the old Dimitri and he was happy about the baby."

I was confused. A dream like that shouldn't have scared her so bad.

"Then he changed. He was Strigoi and he…" she began to cry. "He bit me, and then he ripped my baby out of me Lissa, then he was gone and so was my baby."

She cried into my shoulder and I held her. It wasn't until now that I realized how much it traumatized her to see the man she loved as a Strigoi.

Flash Back Ends (Lissa)

Rose nodded. "Yeah. There not as bad as when I was pregnant but they always end the same way. He comes and I can't stop him, Aria's gone."

I grabbed Rose's hand and gave her a smile. "We'll find a way to get him back Rose." She frowned.

"Lissa you do know that we have to break Victor Dashkov out of prison, right?"

I felt that irrational fear shoot through me at the mention of Victor's name. He had tortured me, harassed me. I had trusted him and he betrayed that trust. Yes, the thought of him free scared me but I knew that Rose wouldn't let him touch me. She wouldn't let him get that close ever again.

So I smiled. "I know but it's worth it. Dimitri doesn't deserve to be a monster, he is a good man, and Aria deserves to have her daddy. And Rose, you deserve to be happy again."

I saw the tears buildup in her eyes as she smiled. "Thanks Lissa."

The waitress came back with Rose cheeseburger and fries.

"So." I said. "How was your first day back to work?"

* * *

Ok so that is chapter two. I hope you like it please review and let me know what you all think.

I do not own Vampire Academy. The wonderfully talented Richelle Mead owns all rights to the Vampire Academy Series Thanks and enjoy.


	4. Plans

Chapter Three: Plans

I walked in to the guardian headquarters after lunch with Lissa full and happy. What can I say? I love my food and the food here at Court was some of the best.

When I entered the building there were only a few guardians present, others probably on patrol or taking care of their charges.

I sat down at my desk. Every guardian had a desk though, unless they were on desk duty in general, they rarely saw use.

I smiled at the picture I had on my desk of Aria and me when she was a few months old.

"Hathaway!" I looked behind me to see the head Guardian, Hans Croft, walking toward me. I sighed. I knew where this was going.

"Yes Guardian Croft?" He stood at the side of my desk, arms crossed and glaring at me.

"I thought I told you to take the year of maternity leave?" I gave Hans a cocky smile. "Aww come on Hans, do I look like some delicate little girl that can't handle coming back to work two months early?" I waved my hand and scoffed. "Please."

He gave me an angry glare and I could hear a slight growl in his throat.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Oh come on Croft! Look at me," I gestured to my fit and toned torso, my lean muscled arms and legs. I hadn't played around when I was pregnant. I did safe exercises for pregnant women and as soon as my body had been able to handle it I began to run in the mornings and evenings while Adrian or Lissa watched Aria.

"I'm fit as a horse. I could take down a Strigoi right now, right here."

Hans groaned and lifted his hands in surrender. "Ok fine, but until I'm satisfied you don't go on patrol alone. Understand?"

I sat back down and nodded. "Yeah, yeah." Then I turned around and went through the mail someone had kindly thrown on my desk. There wasn't much there just a magazine, a doctors reminder for Aria's next check up… and a letter.

I looked behind me to make sure no one was behind me then opened the letter.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_You haven't left the wards since you arrived in court almost a year ago. Are you afraid? That wouldn't surprise me, if it were anyone else, but you, my Roza, don't know the meaning of the word fear. Could it be you are hiding something? You know whatever it is I'll find it and I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll always find you._

_When the life I see the life and your blood flows through my veins… lets just say I can't wait._

_Forever Yours,_

_Dimitri._

I took a deep, shaky breath as I put the letter down and I realized I was trembling. The only saving grace I had in all of this is that none of he's spies had seen me pregnant. And so Dimitri never found out about Aria.

I knew Dimitri had his spies watching me waiting for me to step out of the wards. I never had.

After I unwillingly helped him kill his boss and former mentor, Galina, Dimitri had become something of a leader among the Strigoi.

"Hey Rose." I quickly folded the letter and stuck it in my pocket to put with the others in the shoe box in my closet, then I turned around in my chair to see Eddie walking toward me.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" He smiled as he sat on the edge of the desk. "You the usual, how's my favorite niece doing?" he asked as he picked up the picture frame on my desk.

I leaned back in my chair. "She's eating baby food and not throwing it at me… yet, sleeping through the night…" He smiled. "So basically she's the perfect baby?" I couldn't help the big grin that spread over my face. "Yup! She's my perfect angel."

He laughed but as we settled into a comfortable silence, he began to look worried.

"You got another letter… Didn't you?" I looked down. My close circle of friends knew about the letters and Dimitri's connection with Aria. Sometimes it seemed like Aria had three fathers instead of none, Counting Abe for a grandfather there wasn't a shortage of men who adored my little girl but they could never replace Dimitri in her life.

"Yeah… Eddie we need to get…" I looked around seeing that we haven't drawn anyone's attention I leaned closer to Eddie and he leaned closer to me. "We need to find Robert Doru and the only way to do that is to get Dashkov out of prison."

Eddie nodded. "I'm in. I'll help anyway I can." I nodded and he stood up. I can try to find the lay out for Tarasov." He said. "Then we can go form there."

I nodded. "I'll talk to Lissa see if Adrian will watch Aria when it comes time to go." He nodded then he turned and left.

I looked to Aria's picture again and felt that overwhelming need to hold my baby. I hated being away from her for so long. _ They don't really need me right now, right?_ I asked myself as I got up to leave. _ And if they do they can always call my cell._

I gathered my stuff then walked out waving to some of my colleagues as I go.

10 minutes later

I walk through the door to hear Aria screaming her head off. I walked to the nursery to find Mia bouncing Ari in her arms trying to calm her down. Mia caught sight of me and I saw relief flood her face.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed. "I've feed her, I've changed her, I even tried to put her down for a nap and nothing works!" I took Aria from Mia's arms and held her to my chest and as soon as she was in my arms she stopped crying and giggled happily at me as she babbled in her normal baby talk.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Mia said as her eyes widened at the ease I quieted my daughter.

I shrugged as Aria nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. "What can I say? Aria's a Mommy's girl" Mia smiled tiredly. "I guess I'll be off then." I nodded as I saw her to the door.

"Thanks for watching her Mia." I said. She kissed Aria's forehead then said. "It was no problem. She was good until she started to miss you apparently."

I looked to the baby nestled on my hip as she talked at me almost as if she were trying to tell me about her day. I could hear what sounded like mama in with the babble but there were no real words.

"Did you miss Mama?" I asked as she smiled at me the hugged my neck tight.

"I'll take that as a yes."

After Mia left I gave Aria a bottle then rocked her to sleep until one when she would wake up for me to feed her once more then change her.

Then I called Lissa. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hey." She said. "Hey Liss. I got another letter today."

She was quiet for a minute. "He doesn't know anything right?"

We were all scared that one day I'd get a letter that had Aria's name in it and a threat to her life. But it hadn't happened yet.

"No. But Eddie is gonna find the plans for Tarasov. Lissa its not too late we don't have to do this."

When she spoke next I heard determination in her voice.

"Rose my niece deserves the best of everything and that includes her father. You've said that Dimitri would be a loving, devoted, and protective father and I'm gonna make damned sure that she gets him."

I smiled. I had always known Lissa was a loyal person. She was always so sweet and kind with an open, compassionate nature. She had taken the role of aunt and godmother as soon as I learned I was pregnant. All of my friends and family had taken a part in Aria's life even Dimitri's family had.

There where a lot of what ifs in my life. I could die at any time that left for patrol or even a store off court. But one constant I knew I had was that if anything happened to me my parents, my friends, Dimitri's family… they'd protect and love Aria.

"Thanks Liss."

"Anytime. Goodnight Rose."

"Night."

then she hung up and I was left with only my memories of the past and my hopes for the future.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far here is chapter three . Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know.


	5. Plans Part 2

Chapter Four: Plans Part 2

It had been about a week since my first day back at work and I am vey proud to say that Aria had finally settled into a schedule. The both of us would wake up at six o'clock, me via my alarm Ari because she knew I'd be leaving soon I guess.

I'd feed her breakfast, dress her, and put her in her playpen in the living room while I got ready in my room. Mia would come about seven or so and I'd leave for work after kissing Aria good-bye on her head.

I'd come home after my shift, Play with my baby, give her a bath and put her to bed.

The older she got the more she seemed to take after Dimitri both her personality and her physical appearance.

Olena had even told me that she looked just like Dimitri when he was ten months old; the only real differences were that she had hair like mine and Abe's and she had lips the same shape as mine. And of course she was a girl where as her father was defiantly a boy.

Once again I was sitting at the café with Lissa and Christian having lunch, foot long meatball sub with cool ranch Doritos and a nice cool coca cola, yummy.

Christian was eating a slice of anchovies pizza and a coke. Ew.

Lissa, on the other hand, was eating a garden salad and sweet tea.

"It has never ceased to amaze me how you can actually eat all of that food and not get sick." Lissa had a slightly disturbed look on her faces as I took a giant bite out of my sandwich. God it was good.

"Ifs so mood!" (It's so good) I said with my mouth full. Lissa and Christian's faces became even more disgusted but before either could say anything Adrian slipped into the seat next to mine.

"Hello little Dhampir, Cousin." He nodded to Liss as e slipped an arm around my neck.

I swallowed my mouth full and smiled. "What do you want Ivashkov?" he gave that charming smile that made Adrian, well Adrian.

"Can't I just come to sit with a few beautiful women?"

Christian shot a glare at Adrian and I raised and eyebrow in question, or well I tried. Dimitri had always been able to do that what really irked me was that my infant daughter could do it too! What's up with that?!

Before I could make a comeback I noticed Mia walking over with Aria's stroller. I smiled and practically jumped over the table to get to my daughter.

"There's mama's girl! What has my baby been doing today?" I asked in a high-pitched voice as I picked her up and raised her over my head.

"Adrian called and asked if I wanted to go to lunch but I think he did it because he hasn't seen Ari in the past three hours."

Adrian took Aria from me as Mia commented on his apparent obsession over my daughter. "Oh come on!" Adrian exclaimed as Aria pulled at his bottom lip. "Look at this kid! She's a beautiful little heartbreaker already how can you expect me to stay away?" he then held Aria up next to his face and gave a pouty face.

Now I've said before that all of my friends loved Aria but it was Adrian that I think had become the most attached. If it's not Mia watching her it was Adrian since the rest of us actually had jobs. Me a guardian, the Queen had taken Lissa under her wing so she was always busy, and Christian was teaching magic defense to a hand full of Moroi with Mia, of course no one really knew about that.

Now I know what your thinking. 'Doesn't Adrian smoke? Doesn't Adrian drink? Isn't Adrian a spirit user being driven made by the darkness that comes with his element?' well the answers are yes, yes, and hell yes.

But after Aria was born he had happily cut back on his cigarettes and drinking… ok maybe he had been persuaded a little bit.

Flash Back (Begins Now)

I was lying in the hospital bed in the clinic at Court.

I was exhausted. I had been in labor for almost thirty hours and it had been a tough one too let me tell ya.

First of all I had been due on December 24th … it was November 14th meaning my baby was five weeks and five days early. According to the doctors she was a late preterm or near term baby but she had a good birth weight, five pounds three ounces, and was perfectly healthy.

Then there was the fact that it had been a prolonged labor and Aria had actually gotten stuck once. That had had me worried. Then she was born butt first or as the doctors called it 'a breech birth.'

Yeah so my day had sucked eggs. Lets just say the very thought of sex made me want to throw stuff at any male within twenty-five miles of me.

I closed my eyes to get a little shuteye but as soon as I had there was a knock at the door. I groaned but called for whoever was on the other side to come in. a nurse came bustling in with Aria and a smile on her face.

She was a plump little Moroi woman, unusual among the model like vampires, with brown curly hair. Her smile made me want to scream.

"Hello dear," she said as she pushed the clear cradle that held my baby toward me.

"Are you up for a feeding dear?" she asked as she picked the newborn up. No matter how annoyed or tired I was I wouldn't pass up a chance to hold my daughter.

"Yeah." I said with a grin. I adjusted myself on the bed and brought out one of my breasts.

The nurse helped me position Aria and she latched on like she was starving. Her tiny hand held on to me as if she was afraid that I'd take her food away any minute, but I'd never do that, not to my little angel.

I smiled and zoned out as I fed my daughter. I hadn't even noticed the nurse left or that Adrian had entered.

"Well that's a nice sight." I looked up getting ready to throw a smart-ass comment back at him only to notice that he was smoking… oh hell no.

I reached over for the vase of roses that ironically were from Adrian and threw them at his head. Lucky it wasn't a real heavy glass vase or it could have killed him, but it would leave a nice bump.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GET THAT DAMNED CIGARETTE OUT OF HERE! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Adrian ran the hell out of the room. Aria never stopped suckling.

Flash Back (Ends Now)

Yeah Adrian has never smoked or drank around Aria since that day. I mean if you had been smashed in the face by a huge vase of flowers would you drink or smoke around her?

And as for the darkness? Well that's where it gets a little odd. When Adrian was around Aria he's said that he never feels it, he doesn't feel the depression or the anxiety. Lissa had said the same before.

Hell even I felt more peaceful and calm around my daughter but I just thought that that was a mother's love for her baby.

"Mommy's so mean to your uncle Addie." Adrian said to Aria and she giggled.

Christian rolled his eyes.  
"No," he said. "Uncle Addie just can't take a vase to the head." He teased as Adrian passed my daughter to Christian.

"Hey pretty baby." He cooed and Aria put a hand over his mouth.

Lissa laughed. "I told you, you shouldn't have had anchovies on your pizza."

We all laughed at that.

I scanned the area, a habit that Dimitri had drilled into me when he had been my mentor, and noticed two things. First thing were two Moroi women; I think they were from either the Conta or Badica families, among others whispering while their eyes stayed glued on my daughter.

Ever since I started to show at four months Aria and me had been a source of gossip among the Royals. Some thought she was Adrian's and I was trying to get in good with Tatiana. Yeah right.

Another theory, and this is my personal favorite, Aria was a test tube baby that the Queen had had implanted in me to help develop a stronger dhampir…

Obviously no one goes for the simple 'Maybe she just got knocked up' theory. Hell when Christian had actually suggested that to Camilla Conta a few months back she had looked at him like he just said that Strigoi were vegan, tree hugging, peace loving, hippies.

The other was Eddie walking toward us. He sat down and I noticed he had a rolled up paper under his arm.

"I got the layout for Tarasov." He whispered to the group.

I took Aria back from Christian and kissed her forehead.

"You hear that baby, we're gonna try to bring Daddy home." I had told Aria about Dimitri all her life, always referring to him as Daddy. I kind of had this fantasy that she would say her first word when she saw Dimitri and she'd point to him and say 'Dada' I know unrealistic but I thought Dimitri'd get a kick out of it. And I couldn't help but hoped it happened.

Then I turned back to the group.

"Ok so how about we meet up in my apartment later tonight and we'll figure out the best way to go about this." We all agreed and we all got up to leave.

I began to hand Aria over to Mia but she shook her head. "Sorry Rose I have a class I gotta teach in ten minutes. Adrian said he'd take her though."

I nodded and passed my baby to a very excited Adrian.

"By baby I'll see you when I get home."

Then Adrian walked away and I headed back to work.

* * *

I am very pleased to say that I'm happy with how well this story is flowing. I had tried to write this a while back but back then it had been called miracle child and it just didn't work. So here is chapter four

Also the breech birth, preterm baby and prolonged labor all that I actually looked that stuff up while I was writing this chapter but if I'm wrong about any of it please let me know. I have never given birth so any info is greatly appreciated. I don't own Any VA Characters or anything from the VA Plot line. Richelle Mead is the rightful owner. Thanks and Review.


	6. Breakout

Chapter Five: We Have a Plan

Everyone met up at my apartment after I put Aria down to bed.

We convened in my living room. Eddie laid out the blueprint for Tarasov on my coffee table. We all gathered around the table on our knees. Lissa next to me and Christian on her other side and Adrian between Eddie and me.

"Ok." Eddie said. "Dashkov is being held here." He pointed to a cell room right next to the feeding rooms.

Christian nodded. "Ok so what is the best way to get to him without the girls getting caught?" I studied the map and noticed that the air vents would have been a perfect option if I wasn't going to end up with two Moroi to take care of, one being deathly ill.

Then I remembered Oksana in Russia. How she was able to charm silver objects with her healing. I looked to Lissa. "Hey Liss, have you practiced charming jewelry?" I asked she nodded.

"Ok do you think you could charm some with compulsion to hide our identities?"

"That's brilliant, Rose!" Adrian said. Lissa nodded. "Yeah I think I could."

"I'll help you." Adrian said.

"What are you going with this Rose?"

"We could use compulsion to make people think they're seeing someone who's… well, not us."

"And what?" Christian asked snarly. "You two just waltz right in get Dashkov then walk right out?"

I smiled. "Well… what if Eddie drove us to the prison, his identity being altered by spirit too, Lissa and I disguised as new feeders. We get to Dashkov, grab him then compel the guards to let us right out."

Everybody kind of stared at me for a minute. I think they were surprised that I didn't want to go in guns blazing but hey having a baby; it changes you. I was a lot more cautious then before I knew I was pregnant. If I had found out I was pregnant in Russia I'd have never gone to Novosibirsk, instead I'd have listened to Abe and gone home.

"Ok," Eddie said. "That might work." I nodded, pleased that they all saw my way.

"What about after we get out? We can't very well bring Victor back to Court." Lissa worried.

I looked at her. I could feel her nervousness. She didn't want to see Victor again but she felt she had to. She felt that if she didn't she'd be afraid for the rest of her life. She needed to face her abuser because that's what he was. She also felt she had to do this for my daughter and me. She felt like she should have been there for me before Dimitri had been turned and then after. She felt being there for me during and after my pregnancy wasn't good enough.

I smiled and put an arm around her. "Don't worry Liss, Victor tries anything I'll kick his sorry ass." I whispered to her. Then to the others I said. "Victor will takes us to Robert then we'll figure out how to restore Dimitri then we'll turn their asses in."

Everyone nodded. It was official, we had a plan and tomorrow we were going to take the first step to getting Dimitri back.

Three Days Later, Tarasov, Alaska.

We were driving to Tarasov. Lissa and I were in the back of the Honda.

We were both wearing wigs (Me a red wig, Lissa a mousy brown) and contacts in case the charms Lissa and Adrian made the day before we left failed. I could feel Lissa's anxiety flare the closer we got to the prison. I took her hand. It's ok Liss; everything is going to be fine.

Lissa nodded and took a deep breath. "Hey your birthday is in three days." I said off handedly. She gave me a smile. "I so owe you whatever you want for you birthday."

"We're going through the gate, you girls ok?" Eddie said as he glanced back his Hazel eyes where more of a brownish green, due to the contacts. He was also wearing a black wig.

"Yeah we're good." I said as we passed the front gates and stopped to check in with the guardians.

"Hey," Eddie greeted as Lissa and I tried to look like Vampire bite addicts.

"I've got two new feeders here." One of the guardians looked through the back window and I let my head loll to one side and gave a doped up smile. Yeah I'm a good actress.

"Ok, wave 'em through." He shouted. And Eddie drove ahead.

We were led to the feeding and the guardians began to talk amongst themselves.

"I didn't know that we were getting new feeders." One said.

"I know but they had the paperwork."

Yeah we printed the 'Paperwork' off last night and filled it out in the hotel room.

"Oh well," guardian number one said as he looked at a clipboard. "Next feeding is in fifteen minutes anyway."

"Who's feeding?" I asked. That got a weird look from the guard. Feeders usually didn't ask who was feeding. They didn't care. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Answer her."

The guard's expression turned blank. "Marcus Flynn." He said.

He was no one we knew so I nodded to Lissa. "Tell them something's come up, that Victor needs to be fed first." The guard took his walkie-talkie and relayed Lissa's orders.

A few minutes later Victor Dashkov walks in in his sickly, crippled glory. He was dressed in an orange jump suite, his black hair was almost completely grey.

I felt a brief flash of fear from Lissa as she used a small burst of spirit to make herself insignificant to him so he wouldn't notice her.

And it worked. Victor went straight to me. He took a seat next to me and leaned toward my neck and opened his mouth. I don't even think he had to think about it, feeding was so ingrained into the Moroi way of life.

He probably didn't even know it was me… until I met his eye out of my peripheral. His eyes widened when he realized that his 'feeder' was actually one of the two girls he stalked and tortured.

"Oh my," he said with a intrigued smile spreading on his face as he looked at me through the compulsion which for Victor being a strong non-spirit compulsion user, wasn't hard.

"This might be the best meal I've ever had."

"You put your teeth anywhere near me and you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of you life." I threatened.

"Now," I said. "You want out of here? Then you are going to do everything I tell you too. Got it?"

He arched an eyebrow. "As you wish." I took a deep breath and said one of the things I never thought I'd say.

"Attack Me."

He looked at me for a minute like he was wandering if I was joking. When he saw I wasn't he looked back toward Lissa and the guards then back to me.

"If you insist."

He lunged at me and we grappled

And as he tried to strangle me I gave a blood-curdling scream, which lured the guards, and as they tried to 'save' me I attacked.

Like a cobra I struck the men across the head and nocked them both unconscious. I couldn't help thinking that I'd have gotten a 'Good job Rose' from Dimitri for that one.

The tree of us stood still as statues waiting for someone to come and investigate… no one did.

I grabbed Victor's arm and turned to Lissa.

"Liss." She looked over to me. "You ready?" she nodded and with her in front we made our way to the entrance, Lissa disguising us and at the same time make anyone we passed completely disregard us.

Finally we made it out of the gates and then we made our way to Eddie waiting in the car.

Lissa got in the front, Victor and I got in the back.

"Is anyone coming after us?" Lissa asked as we drove away.

I looked out the back only to see… absolutely no one.

"No we're good." After I said that Victor seemed to get really comfortable really fast.

"Well this is a treat." He said as he laid back. "Vasilisa, it good to see you again." Lissa tensed up in the front seat and Eddie glared at him from the driver's seat.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah Dashkov you better get a good look at her cause I'll make sure that after today you never get close to her again."

Victor looked at me and suddenly a sick smile came over his face.

"Ah Rosemarie motherhood has only made you fiercer I see."

That made us tense but the surprise didn't last and as soon as I unfroze I had my hand around Dashkov's neck.

"How the fuck do you know about my baby?!" I growled as the Moroi struggled to breath.

"News… Tra-avals fast in the Tarasov!." He wheezed and I let him go so he could breath but I didn't move off him. "The guards will talk about anything and you seem to have become quite the celebrity." he said as he rubbed his abused throat.

"You ever mention my child or come near her or Lissa, I'll kill you Dashkov do you understand?"

He was breathing deeply and rubbing his throat as he eyed me. "As you wish, though I do hope you'll answer one question for me." I glared at him but I didn't object.

"The father of your child… it wouldn't be Belikov, would it?

* * *

And I think this is a good place to leave it. Hehe I'm so evil.

So who wants to guess how Dashkov knew about Dimitri being Aria's father? I mean Dhampir- Dhampir reproduction is impossible right?

You'll just have to wait and see.

Ok so there is a campaign at .com to make Frostbite into a movie, they have perks you can buy to get a lot of neat stuff and every little bit helps to get the Vampire Academy sequel up and going. So please check it out and donate even one dollar helps.

Our goal is 1,500,000 dollars by September 5th of this year, as of now we are at 221,815 but I'm sure if every fan donates we can get Frostbite the movie. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Hey There's Dimitri

Chapter Six: Hey There's Dimitri

Lissa's Pov

I'm pretty sure Dimitri's name had been the last one any of us thought Dashkov would name as Aria's father. And what was really scary was that he had hit the nail on the head. But how did he know? Nobody but our close friends and family knew I looked back at Rose through the rearview mirror. She was pale and she didn't look like she could talk so I turned.

"That's ridiculous, Rose and Dimitri are Dhampirs they can't have children together." My voice seemed to snap Rose out of her haze and I sent comforting feelings through the bond, hoping to calm her down.

Victor laughed.

"Oh surely," he said wiping tears from his eye. "You don't think someone who made it their life's mission to learn everything they can about spirit wouldn't know something like this."

"Like. What?" Rose growled out.

Victor looked at Rose and I could sense maliciousness in his aura.

"There is one recorded report of a Dhampir couple having a child… the mother had been shadow kissed just like you Rosemarie."

The car was deathly quiet and I could see Rose's aura become almost pitch black.

"Rose?" I said as Eddie looked back at the two nervously.

"Are you telling me that you put that fucking lust charm on Dimitri and me almost two years ago knowing that if we had sex I could end up pregnant?"

She said too calmly. I looked to Eddie. "Pull over."

Victor must have had a death wish because he shrugged and said.

"Does it matter when it happened? It obviously happened without any help from me."

Rose was shaking. Eddie pulled over.

"And isn't that one of the reasons you broke me out of jail? So you could save your Russian pedophile and bring your little baby her 'daddy' back?" He taunted.

Just as Rose was going to lunge and kill the deranged man Eddie jerked the door opened and pulled Rose out. I got out and placed a hand on Rose's forehead and I healed the darkness from her.

"Rose are you ok?" Eddie asked worriedly. But Rose didn't answer she just stood up and got back in the back seat. She wouldn't look up. And the only thing she said was. "Drive." Eddie got back in the car and we continued to drive toward the airport.

"Alright you sick bastard, where is Robert Doru?" Rose asked.

Victor looked at Rose. "I believe Robert is living in Los Vegas now." He said.

She nodded her head as I called the airport and ordered our tickets.

"Hi, I'd like four tickets to Los Vegas." The lady asked, "What date would you like?"

"The earliest flight you have."

"How does two in the morning sound?"

"That's perfect."

I hung up after getting the information I needed then informed the others.

We finally made it to the hotel and we turned in for the night. Or well Victor and I did where as Rose and Eddie stayed on guard the whole night.

Three Days Later (Rose's POV)

We had just arrived in Los Vegas a few hours ago. You'd think that with all the times my 'adventures' if you can even call them that, led me to some barren waste land or middle of nowhere town, I'd be excited to visit sin city.

Well think again. All I wanted was to find Doru, turn Dashkov back in, and go hone to my little girl.

We were on another rental car, which Eddie was driving silently with Lissa sitting in the passenger's seat. I glanced over at Victor to see him talking on my phone.

I could hear faint 'yes' and 'no's and when he hung up he handed my phone back to me.

"Robert will meet us at The Witching Hour in an hour." I nodded. The witching hour was a Moroi owned hotel and casino though it did have it's human patrons.

"Fine. I just want get the information and go home." It turned and looked out the window. "I miss my Aria."

Lissa nodded her head in agreement. "Me too." She said.

"Aria," Victor said as he looked out the window. "Well that's a pretty name." I glared at him as he smiled at me.

"I'm surprised you didn't give her a Russian name, Rosemarie. But Aria is quite beautiful. I believe it's Greek isn't it, meaning musical… Yes."  


"You have no right to even speak her name." I growled.

It irked me that Dashkov talked about my daughter like she was a lab specimen. Of course if Victor had his way she would be. I also didn't want to admit that I had no idea Aria was a Greek name. I had liked it ever since Lissa and made me watch the Pretty Little Liars show. One of the character's had been named Aria.

"Of course," Victor continued as if I had never spoken. One thing I hated beyond belief is when people disregard me when it comes to my child.

"It's also a Hebrew name meaning Lioness. I can imagine you where going for that meaning."

"Dude," Eddie snapped. "If you don't shut up I'm throwing you out of this car… while it's moving!"

Victor shrugged as he shut up. Obviously he didn't know Eddie as well as he knew Lissa and me so he didn't want to take chances with him. Smart.

We finally pulled up to the casino and checked in. the lobby was massive, it looked like it was fit for a queen. The Moroi obviously had something for red because there was red carpet, red drapes, red couches… yeah I think you get the idea. We looked around and suddenly an old man ran up and threw is arms around Dashkov.

"Brother!" he cried. I stood close to Lissa not trusting the two men as far as I could throw them and Eddie was close to Dashkov incase they tried to run.

"Robert." Dashkov said as he pulled the man off of him gently. "This is Rosemarie and Vasilisa. They have some questions for you."

Dashkov led us to a small sitting lounge. The Moroi sat but Eddie and I stayed standing. This wasn't a warded area and you never knew who could get in.

"Mister Doru," Lissa said as she set on the burgundy couch. "We've heard that you could restore Strigoi,"

"Yes, yes," Doru mumbled as his hand twitched and his eyes moved back and fourth. I could defiantly see the anxiety that spirit brings reflected in his pale green eyes. He had the same eyes as Dashkov and Lissa.

"How did you do it?" Lissa asked as she leaned foreword toward him eagerly.

"Silver stake." He mumbled. I gave a confused look. "Silver stakes kills Strigoi old man, not restore them. We stake Dimitri he's dead no question about it."

Doru looked up at me with a strange look. "Yes, yes, silver stake charmed with spirit saves Strigoi."

I nodded my head. "Alright now we're getting somewhere."

Lissa gave me a small smile then she turned back to Robert.

"So I just have to charm Rose's stake and she'll be able turn Strigoi back to what they were before they were turned?"

The old spirit user shook his head. "Nope, nope." Ok this was getting annoying as hell.

"What do you mean Nope?" I growled.

He looked at me with a strangely intense look. "Only way it'll work is if a spirit user is the one to do the staking."

I froze. If I wanted Dimitri back… I'd have to risk Lissa's life for her to stake him. Well that wasn't happing, I wouldn't let Lissa within a thousand feet of a Strigoi.

Lissa looked up at me.

_I'll do it Rose, I'll stake him myself if I have to._

I gave a small shake of my head. She was not staking a Strigoi; even if it was Dimitri and it was the only way to bring him back I wasn't risking her life.

"Alright," I said as I stood up and took Victor by the arm and began to walk him through the lobby. "I'm tired, and I wanna go home so lets figure out what we're gonna do with you two so-"

Suddenly I felt nauseous. I looked back at Eddie. "Strigoi! Stay on your toes."

He nodded getting his stake out and ready. Then we made our way to an emergency exit to the side of the lobby.

As soon as I stepped into the wide hallway I was yanked to the side.

"Hello Roza," I looked up and into the eyes of the man I loved more then life itself, the man that had fathered my child. I can't tell you how bad it hurt to see eyes that resembled my little girl's so much ringed in red.

"Dimitri," I gasped. But before I could make a move or before he could move to hurt me in anyway Eddie was there. He kicked Dimitri's side and slashed his arm that held me with his stake.

"RRAAGGGHH!" Dimitri cried as the silver burned his skin an Eddie yanked me away from my former lover.

It was then I noticed that we were surrounded. As Eddie fought with Dimitri I grabbed Lissa and the brothers and ran for the nearest door. All we needed was to get into the sunlight and they'd be safe.

"GO!" I practically threw them out the door then ran back for Eddie.

As I fought my way to and from the door I managed to kill most of the Strigoi Dimitri had brought with him. I saw Eddie make to stake Dimitri.

I was unable to stop myself as I screamed and rammed into Eddie.

"NO!" I then grabbed Eddie and we ran for the exit. We just managed to make it out the door as Dimitri tried to lunge for me but his hand got caught in the sunlight and I heard it sizzle as the sun burned his pale skin.

"ROZA!" He shouted as we grabbed Lissa and ran.

We finally got to the car and that was when I noticed. Victor and Robert were gone.

"Where the hell did Dashkov go?" I asked as I looked around.

"Lissa shook her head. "When you threw us out of the door they just ran, I didn't see where."

I groaned and punched the light post our car was parked near. "Damn it!"

"We have to go, " Eddie said. "For all we know He's got humans coming after us right now." I nodded as we got in the car everything was quiet.

Until Eddie spoke.

"You shouldn't have stopped me Rose." I looked over at him.

"What?"

"Dimitri," he said and I could see he was getting frustrated. "You should have let me stake him Rose."

I lowered my head. "I couldn't Eddie." "And what if he comes for Lissa? Or Aria, Rose did you think about what's best for your daughter?"

I glared at him.

"Yes…" I took a deep breath. But before I could say anything Lissa spoke up.

"I'll heal him, he'll be a dhampir again and Aria will have her father." Both Eddie and I looked back at her.

"NO!" We both practically shouted.

"Lissa are not getting that close to a Strigoi, not if I have anything to say about it damn it!"

"But-" "No!" I turned and crossed my arms. "End of discussion."

We got back home later that evening/morning and lets just say that Eddie and me were in trouble.

"What were you two thinking?!" Hans shouted as Eddie and I sat in his office.

"You took the Dragomir Princess to Los Vegas without alerting your superiors, for what? What the hell was your reason?"

I looked to Eddie then back Hans. This was mostly my fault and I would take as much of the blame as I could.

"It was my idea, the princess's birthday was yesterday and I thought she'd enjoy going to Los Vegas." Hans looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"You are telling me that you took the last Dragomir to Los Vegas to party. Come on Hathaway, really, and here I thought you've grown up since you had your baby."

I shrugged. "Aw come on Hans, I maybe a mom but I'm still only nineteen."

He gave a deep-throated growl as he say down.

"You two are desk duty… twelve hours a day until I say otherwise."

I opened my mouth to object but the glare he sent my way had me rethinking that course of action.

"Dismissed."

Later that night I came home to see both Adriana and Christian asleep in the living room, Adrian was sleeping with his head hanging over the arm of the lazy boy in the corner and Christian was asleep on the couch.

_I guess Aria whipped them._ Adrian gave a rather loud snort as he shifted in the chair. I chuckled and made my way to my daughter's room.

I opened the door to see Aria standing in her crib, her teddy clutched in her hand as she waved it in the air.

"Hey baby," I said as I went over and picked her up. "Mama missed you."

I sat down in the white rocking chair. Lissa had been the one to decorate Aria's nursery. It had stenciled on Disney Princess all on the walls. Jasmine, Ariel, Merida and so on. There was also a lot of pinks. Not much for my taste but it was still a nice nursery.

"Guess what," Aria looked at me with her baby smile as she reached for my mouth. "Mama saw Daddy today. We found a way to bring him home. I don't know if it'll work but Mama's gonna try her hardest to bring Daddy home."

I spent the rest of the night rocking my baby to sleep, just basking in the feel of her in my arms.

* * *

So here's the latest chapter. I got a little mama daughter fluff at the end. I do not own any of the Vampire Academy Characters or any of the original plot line to Spirit bound or Last Sacrifice. All rights got to Richelle Mead. Thanks for reading please review

And please check out the Frostbite a Vampire Academy Film Campaign at


	8. The Age Decree

Chapter Seven: The Age Decree

I have got to say being home never felt so good…. Except for the fact that I am not allowed to go home for twelve hours and Mia has to bring my daughter to headquarters every night…

Yeah, Hans sucks. He was nice enough to change Aria's diaper for me once. Made me kind of wish I'd had a boy; it would have been awesome to see my son pee in Hans's face.

That would have been the best mother's day present. Ever. (Sigh)

"Alright Hathaway." I looked behind me, while trying to balance a sleeping Aria without waking her up, to see 'Guardian Croft' (Notice the sarcasm?) heading toward my desk.

"You can head home for the night, better be back bright and early."

I stood up and put Aria in her car seat then covered her with her Winnie the Poo blanket so the early morning (For Humans) breeze didn't chill her.

"You know I do have a kid to take care of Hans, can't you give me a break?" I got a glare to that.

"You should have thought about that before you ran off with the princess… again. Damn it Hathaway what is it with you and running off?"

I rolled my eyes and picked the car seat up. "Guess I'm just a free spirit."

He shook his head. "Now you sound like Ivashkov." I smiled.

"Well he is kind of obsessed with my baby so-"

He chuckled as his gaze went to Aria and it softened.

"It's not hard to love her. She's a sweet kid, cute too." I looked down at my pride and joy to see her fast asleep, her little lips moving as if she were nursing as she dreamed.

"Yeah she's gonna be a heart breaker." Hans nodded.

"You know." He said as he crossed his arms. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she almost looks like…" he looked me in the eye. "Belikov."

I smiled uneasily as he studied my face.

"What? That's ridiculous, even if Dimitri and I had had a thing, he couldn't have gotten me pregnant if he tried."

Hans raised an eyebrow showing me he wasn't falling for it. What was with everyone guessing at Aria's father all of a sudden?

I groaned and sat Aria down. Then I stood up like a warrior ready for battle and crossed my arms under my breasts. "So what? Even if Dimitri was her father what's it matter? He's gone now."

Hans's brows furred as he looked at me. "I'm just sorry you had to hurt Hathaway." Then he walked past me, patted my shoulder and left me alone. I picked my daughter up with trembling hands and went home.

Meeting Rose's POV

The next day the Queen summoned me… I didn't do anything, I swear!

I walked into the council room to see the Queen and each prince or princess for each royal family, except the Dragomirs, waiting for me.

Great public humiliation.

"Ah guardian Hathaway, How have you been my dear?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but otherwise kept my guardian mask up. "I'm fine your majesty." I glanced around to see the Queen's guard looking as stoic and deadly as they always do… and completely un-helpful.

"And you your daughter, how has she been?" I tensed. Whenever someone I wasn't to friendly with asked about Aria, lets just say Mama Bear's out to play.

"She's good. She's teething again so she's a little cranky. But other then that she's good."

The Queen nodded as she gave one of those beauty queen smiles and I noticed that some of the other Royals had sour looks referring to my daughter.

I guess I should tell you that a lot of the Royals felt that Aria living with me was a distraction,that I wasn't one hundred percent devoted to protecting the Moroi and after she had been born they had tried to talk me into sending her off to be raised by the academy like I had been.

But when I threatened to resign and Lissa had backed me up, they had no choice. That didn't mean that they liked the reminder that I was raising my child and continuing to be a guardian.

"Anyway," Tatiana continued. "Guardian Hathaway, how old were you when you and the Princess Dragomir ran away from school and lived among humans?"

I was surprised. I can admit that. That was the last thing I thought Tatiana would want to talk about.

"We were fifteen." I answered. She nodded.

"And how old were you when you were recovered?"

Seriously what was up with all these questions?"

"We were seventeen." I looked around. The royals had strangely pleased looks on their faces.

_What is going on?_

"And how old were you when you killed your first Strigoi?" I jerked my gaze back up to the Queen.

"Uh… Seventeen?" she looked way to pleased as the other members of the council nodded.

"And during the attack on St. Vladimir's when you not only fought to protect the school but also participated in a rescue effort?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I was getting fed up with this.

"Still seventeen ma'am."

The council began to murmur excitedly.

"And is it true, Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, that you dropped out of school at eighteen years old and killed an uncountable number of Strigoi in Russia while pregnant?"

"Yes." I growled. She nodded. "Thank you Guardian Hathaway, you may go."

I walked out of the throne room in a daze. What the hell had that been about? I wondered. Something told me I wasn't gonna like it.

* * *

Couple Days Later Age Decree 

I sat between Lissa and Adrian. Christian and Tasha, who had just arrived this morning apparently, sat on the other side of Lissa. And Aria was in Lissa's lap, since I couldn't find a babysitter.

She played with her rabby that my mom had given her the day she was born. It was old and made out of some material that reminded me of a towel. Mom had said it had been hers when she was a baby.

I brushed her hair away from her eyes. It was getting so long. She looked up at me with a happy smile.

Suddenly Tatiana sat down at the head of the council table and called the meeting to order.

"As you all know Guardian numbers have decreased and the Strigoi have multiplied in the last year. After thinking over ever possibility and solution we have come to the decision of lowering the age for novice graduation. If this law is passed Novices will graduate and become sanctioned guardians at sixteen instead of eighteen."

I shot up. Did they really think that sending kids into battle was the best way to raise guardian numbers? Children like Aria would be put into the line of fire as if they were replaceable weapons of war!

"Are you people insane?!" I shouted so loud I had frightened Aria and she began to cry. I reached down and took her into my arms. She was probably the only thing that would keep me from throwing and hitting someone.

"Do you idiots realize what you are doing? You're sending kids off to their deaths!" I absentmindedly bounced Aria and patted her back trying to calm her.

"Rose-" Adrian tried to calm me and I felt Lissa send soothing thoughts, but all I saw was a sixteen year old Aria and god knows how many other kids dead… just like Spokane.

"Guardian Hathaway," Tatiana glared at me then her gaze flickered to Aria. There was the rumor going around that Adrian had fathered my child and I knew that that had put a bad taste in Tatiana's mouth when it came to my daughter.

"You are out of line. Please remove that screaming infant."

I shifted Aria until she faced the council. "You want to send this 'screaming infant' out into the field to become Strigoi dinner, you sanctimonious bitch! And you used me to do it! That's why you were questioning me the other day!"

Everyone present gave and audible gasp. "Do you know what killing those fucking Strigoi in Spokane cost me!? One of my best friends was killed right in front of me! I wasn't ready for it and neither will these kids be ready! All your doing is speeding both the Moroi and Dhampir races toward extinction!"

Tatiana stood up. "Remove Guardian Hathaway NOW!" she said Guardian Hathaway with obvious distaste. Right back at ya bitch!

Guardians came to restrain me and I saw one reach for Aria but instead I glared.

"FINE!" I snapped. "I'm leaving now get the fuck away from me!"

Then I turned on my heels with my friends getting up and following me and we left.

"Rose are you alright?" Lissa asked me as I stopped and stooped down as I hugged Aria to my chest. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball around her tiny, vulnerable body and protect her from the world.

Lissa touched my shoulder and knelt beside me. I shushed and rocked Aria as her little face turned bright red from crying and tears poured from her eyes.

It was times like this I wished Dimitri were here. He'd know what to do, how to protect our daughter.

"Hey Rose." I looked up to see Adrian. "Come on, it'll be ok. I'll talk to my aunt."

I shook my head and stood up. "It won't do any good." I turned to see Christian standing with Tasha. The council room had been the first I had seen my friends all day so I wasn't surprised I didn't know Tasha had arrived. I knew she had been planning to come visit since graduation. She had seemed the most surprised back then to see me sporting my baby bump.

"Don't worry Rose," Tasha said as she brushed Aria's hair. "We'll fight this." She promised.

"Yeah," Christian piped up "No way is Aria fighting Strigoi at sixteen. Even if she does have bad ass parents. I'll put her in a ring of fire before that happens."

I smiled at the protectiveness and love my friends felt for my daughter. That's why I wasn't scared to do my job. I knew if anything happened to me Aria would be taken care of.

While I fretted over my daughter's fate I didn't notice the hateful glare Tasha gave my daughter and me.

* * *

Ok so here's the next chapter. Its been a while since I've read Spirit bound so the dialogue may not be as good as it could be.

And Dimitri will be dhampir again in the next chapter or two. Thanks for reading please review. J I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights go to Richelle Mead.


	9. Lehigh

Chapter Eight: Lehigh University

After my 'outburst' at the council meeting the other day I've just been trying to get through the day without killing anyone. Especially all the morons that kept whispering about Aria and me. I mean its like they've never heard of a mother trying to protect her child. Man, idiots all of them.

I was in my apartment, lying on my couch with Aria sitting on my stomach.

I had each of her hands in mine and I clapped them together.

"Patty cake, Patty cake, baker's man!"

I chanted, making her giggle. We had been home for an hour now and I enjoyed just spending time with my little girl.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" I cried never taking my eyes from Aria's.

"Well you look less homicidal then you did earlier." I looked up to see Adrian leaning against the doorway to the living room.

Lissa, Christian and Tasha were walking into the living room.

"What can I say?" I asked as I tickled Aria's chubby tummy. "I'm a sucker for my wittle bitty baby." Aria laughed as she played with my hair, or more like taking all of my hair and covering my face with it.

"She really is adorable Rose."

I looked up at Tasha and smiled. I know its mean but I have always had this spiteful satisfaction that I had done for Dimitri what she had once offered to do for him, which was have his child. Back when I had first met Tasha I had liked her until I had found out that she wanted Dimitri to be her guardian and much more then that if the rumors are to be believed. After that she hadn't been my favorite person in the world.

But I guess it made me feel better knowing that I was the one that Dimitri's daughter called mommy… or would once she started talking.

"Thanks Tasha." I turned back to Aria.

"Can you say thank you miss Tasha?" I asked her in my high pitch baby voice. Then Aria did the cutest thing ever. She looked at Tasha and began to babble like always.

We all laughed as Christian came over to pick her up. "I guess we can take that as a thank you huh munchkin?" Aria frowned at him then hit him on the side of the head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Sparky, she smacked you HAHAHHAHAHA! That's my girl."

Christian glared at me and Lissa shook her head while Adrian and Tasha laughed.

Adrian Reached for the baby and took her from Christian. "How about I feed her for you huh Rose?"

I nodded. "Thanks Adrian."

As my daughter was taken to the kitchen to be fed me, Lissa, Christian, and Tasha sat down and talked.

"So," Tasha said. "Christian said that you guys think you've found a way to change Dimka back to a dhampir." I wasn't sure if I liked that she knew about the possibility of Dimitri coming back.

"Yeah," I said as I glared at Christian. He knew I didn't one hundred percent completely trust his aunt. "It's a possibility. But I'm just going on a story I heard when I was in Russia."

Tasha nodded. "Yeah I heard that you stayed with Olena and the girls." Her eyes went kind of hard. Like she didn't like that Dimitri's family liked me at all.

"Oh yeah they were great. Paul is adorable. Yeva was kind of scary though. And they all adore Aria."

"I know I saw them a little while ago and they couldn't stop going on about her." Tasha said with a strained smile.

I gave a self-satisfied smile. Then Suddenly.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" we all jumped up and ran for the kitchen. We weren't prepared for what we saw.

Adrian, Aria, and the surrounding area was covered in mashed peas.

"What. The. Hell. Adrian!" He blinked at me as I glared at him then he pointed to the baby in the highchair. "She did it!"

Aria looked at me then pointed to Adrian and said. "Uh Oh."

"Oh man here comes mama Hathaway." I heard Christian snicker as I put my hands on my hips.

"Aria Rose Dimitria Hathaway. Did you do this?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"No." said. (You know how babies say no, too cute.)

I looked to Adrian. "What did you do? Throw it back at her?" I handed him a mop.

"Clean it up Party Boy."

Then I took Aria to the bathroom for a bath.

Lissa followed me to the bathroom.

"Ok pretty girl lets get you clean.

"Rose?" I looked to Lissa. "Yeah?" I asked as I sat Aria in the tub and began to clean the baby food from her dark brown hair.

"The Queen is letting me tour Lehigh this Saturday."

I looked at Lissa over my shoulder. "That's good isn't it? She nodded. "Yeah. But will you be able to go?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so Lissa. Hans still has me and Eddie on paperwork duty."

"Then maybe I can get it postponed." I rinsed the Johnson's baby shampoo out of Aria's hair as she splashed and played.

"No Lissa. You've already put college on hold for a year because of me. You deserve to at least tour the college you want to go to."

I picked Aria up and dried her off.

"But Rose-" I smiled at her. "Don't worry Liss, you'll be fine. And its not like I'm not your guardian anymore, at least as far as I know I still am. Besides, I'll be watching out for you over the bond."

Lissa smiled. She hadn't been worried so much for her safety as my feelings. She was afraid that I'd feel neglected or left behind. And the truth was I wanted to be with her when she toured Lehigh but I wouldn't be selfish. Lissa had put off school to help me with my pregnancy and with Aria after she had been born I wouldn't let her put it off any longer.

"Thanks Rose. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I laughed.

"I think I should be asking that question."

I dressed Aria and got her ready for bed. Aria, for once, fell asleep as soon as her little head hit the pillow and I couldn't help but wonder if Dimitri would be proud that he has such a beautiful daughter as her.

Once Dimitri was home everything would be perfect.

* * *

A few days later Lissa and Christian went with two guardians, Serena and Grant I think were their names, and Princess Pricilla Voda to tour Lehigh University.

When she left she dropped by HQ to say good-bye… or in other words tried to talk herself out of going.

Yes Adrian is watching Aria, no I don't feel left out, and yes I'll watch out for you through the bond.

Finally when I saw Lissa to the car, and the group waiting by it, I shook hands with Grant and Serena.

"You'll take care of my Moroi right Grant? I'd hate to have to kick your ass in the gym." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we'll look after her Hathaway. I'd hate to have my ass kicked by you. Both you and your mother are scary, I shudder to think about what kind of fighter your little girl is gonna turn out to be."

I hugged Lissa. "Yeah but you can through sparky from a cliff if you want." I added as I hugged Christian good-bye.

"Ha. Ha," Christian mocked as he rolled his eyes. "You are oh so funny Rose, No really you're killing me here." I smacked the back of his head as they got in the car to leave.

"Have fun Lissa!" I shouted as I watched them leave. I'll admit I kind of wished I was going with them but after everything Lissa had done for Aria and me I knew she deserved this. And I was happy for her.

Not long after they got to Lehigh I decided I'd check in with Lissa to see how her and Christian were doing only to find Grant and Serena teaching Lissa how to use a silver stake!

I knew exactly what was going through her mind. She was still determined to restore Dimitri to his original form and bring him back to me. And even though I told her I'd die before she ever got close enough to stake a Strigoi, especially Dimitri.

I shook my head, completely annoyed, and then took out my cell phone.

_I know what you're doing right now._

I pressed send and a short time later I got a reply.

_Sorry Rose, has to be done._

I groaned but knew there was nothing I could do.

Later that day, while I was doing, you guessed it, paperwork I felt an immense amount of fear come through the bond.

I felt myself get sucked into Lissa's head and what I saw nearly made me faint form fear for my friends alone.

* * *

I/Lissa was standing behind Christian and next to Princess Voda as Grant and Serena fought against three Strigoi. One got Grant and snapped his neck and another drained Serena of her blood.

Christian ignited his fire and set one of the damned bloodsuckers on fire. But because he was concentrating on the other living Strigoi he didn't see another sneak behind him and grab Pricilla and bit her.

He turned as Lissa screamed and torched the bastard then he grabbed on to Lissa but before he could bring his fire magic to the surface again his eyes widened as he looked behind her.

Lissa couldn't help it she had to see what had spooked him so bad though deep down she already knew.

Slowly Lissa turned around in Christian's arms and her jade green eyes widened at what she saw.

There he was, as if he had never been gone. The same shoulder length brown hair a couple shades lighter then my own, square jaw, He even wore the same duster. And when she looked into his eyes, they were the same shade of brown as his daughter's eyes, the only difference; his were ringed with a sinister red.

"Hello, Princess. Its wonderful to see you again." He gave a sinister smile as he advanced on the last two Moroi. One of his lackeys reached to rip Lissa from Christian's arms but he grabbed the Strigoi without looking at him by his throat.

"Anyone who even licks either of them without my premission, I'll tear you apart faster then you can beg for you life."

Christian pushed Lissa behind him and met Dimitri's gaze with defiance and rage. "Don't you touch her Belikov. You know if you do Rose will stake you before you can say ouch!"

Dimitri gave a frightening chuckle. "Oh don't worry Christian, I won't touch one hair on either of your heads."

"Why?" Lissa demanded as she looked at Dimitri from behind Christian.

Dimitri gave a creepy smile revealing all his teeth and fangs.

"Because I need you for bait. Rose will come for you two without a doubt."

I felt her fear spike, not for herself but for me.

"Yes princess, Rose would do anything to protect you, even come willingly to her own death." Then he looked her dead in the eyes but this time he was looking through her to me.

"I know you're there Roza. I'm waiting for you."

Finally I was able to pull myself from Lissa's head.

I got up and ran to Hans's office. I barged into the room nearly scaring him so bad that he almost fell out of his chair.

"HATHAWAY!" He yelled. "What the hell!"

"We have to hurry Hans! It's the princess and Lord Ozera, they've been captured by Strigoi!"

After that it was all a blur of action. All I knew was that we were going after Lissa and Christian and hopefully they'd be safe at home soon.

_Hang on Lissa, Christian; we're coming for the both of you._

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNN! Anyone who has read Spirit Bound knows what happens in the next chapter. But how will Dimitri take learning that he has a daughter? Will Aria Help him forgive himself or will she make him feel even guiltier?

Find out in the next Chapter- Dimitri Restored!


	10. Dimitri Restored

Chapter Nine: Dimitri Restored

Christian's POV

You know I use to admire Belikov, he was the only one I had ever seen get Rose to shut up just by giving her that 'Think about it' look, not to mention he could kick Strigoi ass like nobody's business.

But that was before he kidnapped me and Lissa to use us for bait… I don't like being used as bait. That and let me tell you seeing a bunch Strigoi drool over us wasn't the highlight of my year… not by a long shot.

Dimitri paced back and fourth before us, for some reason he didn't tie us up and I thought he was supposed to be smart. Anyways he was pacing like a caged animal, his brown and red eyes glanced toward us every now and then and I wondered how long before he said 'All to hell with it' and decided to have a snack.

"Dimitri," Lissa said gently as she held on to my arm. I could feel the cool metal of the silver stake that Serena gave to Lissa when they were showing her how to use it hidden in her jacket sleeve.

We only had one chance at turning him back. If we staked him now and missed we were dead. And my smart girlfriend knew that.

Dimitri turned to look at Lissa as she spoke and I moved a little closer to her in case she needed to be shielded.

"You don't really want to hurt Rose… Do you?" Dimitri laughed at Lissa's question.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked as he leaned against the wall opposite us with his arms crossed. "She was my apprentice, I trained her. I know how deadly she is and I really don't feel like being hunted for the next forty or so years."

Lissa shook her head. "I was there, Dimitri, the night you were taken she couldn't stop crying. I know how you two felt about each other. I know she was more then your apprentice. I know you loved her. You don't kill people you love."

Dimitri got a stony look to his face and I seriously thought I might have to set him on fire. I didn't want too. I loved Aria as much as the others, but I would like nothing more then to pass the 'fatherly' duties that me, Adrian, and Eddie shared to this man as a dhampir. I wanted the old Dimitri back just like the rest of us, but if he struck out at Lissa I'd be forced to kill him.

"You're right, Princess, you don't kill the people you love. I gave Roza the chance to join me, she rejected the very idea. All because of you." He said nonchalantly but I could see a hard look in his eye, like he was angry with Lissa for bringing up his and Rose's feelings for each other.

Dimitri got closer and as he got closer he got angrier. "Roza and I couldn't have been together as dhampirs but as Strigoi we could have ruled together. But she refused and so she will die."

I couldn't take much more of this. "Hey leave her alone, Belikov!" I snapped as I pushed Lissa further from the former dhampir, a dhampir I would have gladly trusted next to Rose.

Dimitri glared at me. Then he backed away and turned his back.

"Dimitri," Lissa said again, despite that I tried to keep her quiet. "If Rose had turned Strigoi, you'd have regretted it." He turned with a dark chuckle. "Oh? You think so? And why do you think that?"

Lissa seemed so calm as she spoke. "Because your love for Rose turned into obsessive possessiveness and if she turned she wouldn't be Rose anymore… she wouldn't be your Rose anymore."

Both Dimitri and me just stared at Lissa… that was kind of deep.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Rose will die."

I spoke before I could really think.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ARIA HUH?! WHAT WILL SHE DO IF ROSE DIES?!"

I clamped my hands over my mouth almost as if I was trying to put the words back in. I just couldn't help it. Seeing sweet little Aria's father talk about killing his child's mother and leaving her orphaned, well, it bothered me.

"Aria?" Dimitri looked genuinely confused. "Who the hell is Aria?"

* * *

Lissa's POV

"Nobody!" I said as Christian went white as the blood drained from his face. A dark look crossed Dimitri's face but before he could say anything he stopped and looked behind him at the closed door.

It opened to reveal a female Strigoi with long, straight red hair and pretty green eyes, with the usual red around the pupil.

"The Guardians are here sir." She said quietly.

"Is the girl with them?" he asked, completely forgetting about Aria.

"Yes she is. She's leading the attack." Dimitri smiled.

"Good." He turned toward us and nodded to a Strigoi. "Bring them."

Then we were dragged out into the courtyard.

* * *

Rose's POV

I focused on the bond as I snuck my way to where it seemed to be pulling me. The swat team that I had with me spread out, trying to figure out how many Strigoi was here, while a small team followed me to get the Moroi.

What I wasn't expecting was the army Dimitri had assembled. I didn't have time to think, only action mattered now so I dodge one Strigoi that cam at me only to have to stake another. I don't know how long I fought but suddenly I saw him. Dimitri was standing near the building he must have been hiding Lissa and Christian.

Even now I could feel my heart break. There he was, the man that I loved with all my heart and soul, the man you gave me my daughter, he stood there next my two of my best friends ready to kill them in a second.

His eyes seemed glued to me and when I got close enough he smiled.

"You are as beautiful as ever Roza."

He smiled sickeningly as he advanced on me. I had my stake at the ready. It didn't matter that I had hoped I'd be able to bring my Dimitri back home to his daughter, I knew if I hesitated he'd kill me, then Lissa and Christian. And one day, when she was older and guardian herself he might cross paths with Aria and he'd kill his own daughter and might never know it. Just thinking about him hurting Aria made me made with a mother's rage and I made a decision then and there, between the two of us it wouldn't be me that died. It be him, no matter how much it broke my heart.

"Get a good look Belikov because I assure you I'll be the last thing you ever see." I snarled as I lunged at him with my stake. He dodged and he caught me in the stomach.

"AH!" he threw me across the room and the next thing I saw was him over me.

"You don't have what it takes to kill me Roza. Your feelings for me make you weak."

I kicked him in the stomach and he staggered back. I leapt up and advanced on him. For a minute it was like we were back at the academy training as mentor and student.

I got close enough to him and I knew I couldn't let him die without at least knowing.

"You're right my feelings for you do make me weak when comes to you. But my love for our daughter gives me the strength I need for this!"

I brought the stake down and as I did I saw Dimitri's eyes widen in shock. But before I could make the killing blow I was encircled in a ring of fire.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as I looked behind me to see Christian. Then I realized what he was doing. He was distracting me and keeping me from Dimitri… and Lissa.

I turned around just in time to see Lissa run a silver stake blessed with spirit right through Dimitri's heart.

I didn't know what I expected but all saw after the stake made contact with Dimitri's heart I was blinded by a white light and thrown back from the sheer power.

Once my vision cleared I sat up while rubbing my head, looked over to Lissa and Dimitri and what I saw made my heart stop.

Lissa was hunched over Dimitri's form, he was hugging her waist and he was looking dead at me…

And there wasn't a hint of red in his beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened to me. One moment I was awaiting a killing blow from my beautiful Rose then the Princess was embracing me. I could hear her shushing me softly and brushing my hair from my face as I looked at Rose from across the courtyard. I felt the tears come unbidden and run down my cheeks.

She was alive, my sweet, loving, fierce, Roza was alive with barely any injuries from her fights.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of guilt invaded my senses.

I had hunted her, I had stalked her, I had terrorized her, I had fed off of her! My God, what kind of man was I?

I had treated the woman I loved like a fucking blood whore!

Then her statement from before rang in my ears.

_My love for our daughter gives me the strength I need to do this!_

I couldn't begin to think about what that could mean. Not with this guilt.

All of this happened in only the span of a minute then the guardians were on us. I felt them trying to pull me away from Vasilisa and her away from me but I couldn't let go. I couldn't let go of her. She was the only stable thing I had right now. Vasilisa and freed my soul, I hadn't hurt her, she was safe.

"NO! Leave him alone, he's not a Strigoi anymore!" I heard Rose's scream and I glanced back at her to see her being restrained by guardians and suddenly she wheeled around and socked Hans in his face.

After that she was subdued and I was separated from the princess.

I was stuffed into a car with four other guardians. Lissa and Roza were put into separate cars and we headed back for Court. And all I could see in my mind was the last time I had seen Rose in Russia as I fell over the railing of a bridge with a stake sticking from my chest.

* * *

YAYYAYAYAAYYYA Dimitri is back! But is he ready to see Aria or will he be in denial? Please review and Thanks for reading.

I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights got to Richelle Mead. Thanks again.


	11. Forgive Yourself For Her

Chapter Ten: Forgive Yourself, For Her

Dimitri's POV

I was put in a cell. If I had still been Strigoi a few iron bars wouldn't have made much of a difference but now I was just a man, a sad broken man. For a while I sat there gazing at the back wall of the cell. I couldn't keep all of those damnable memories from running through my head.

They were all of Rose. I saw the night I first met her. She had been so beautiful, my wild girl. Our trainings, the night of the lust charm, the cabin. Oh the cabin… that had been the best moment of my life. I was so tired of keeping my distance and when I thought Rose was loosing herself I gave in. I had known that Rose wasn't as… experienced, as some of the rumors at St. Vladimir's had made her out to be but I hadn't expected her to be a complete virgin and the fact she had chosen me to give that gift to had meant more to me then anyone would ever know, but that memory was tarnished now by the memories of what had happened in Russia.

The man that had made love to Roza that night, the man she had given her innocence to that night… was gone and I didn't know if he'd ever come back.

The days passed and finally the one thing I was actually waiting on happened. Rose, despite the fact I had told the guardian to keep her away, made her way to my cell.

"Dimitri?" she said in a shaky voice. Her voice was like music to my ears but it broke my heart at the same time.

"Dimitri, please you can't just ignore me!" She said in a stronger voice. I closed my eyes and refused to turn toward her. How could I trust myself with her ever again? Before I had been turned I had been so certain that I never would, never could, hurt her but I had proven myself a weak liar! I had used Roza as a fucking bloodwhore, dangled sex in her face trying to get her to do what I wanted. I had blamed her when she had been attacked because I had made her too weak to defend herself.

Every bruise, every punch, every feeling of fear, she experienced in Russia was my fault.

"Go away Rose, I… can't talk to you right now. Please."

But she didn't listen. "Dimitri I have something to tell you, please look at me."

I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it Rose, just go!" I practically growled the last word in my attempt to get her to leave.

For a minute I sensed her behind me still and I was afraid that I'd have to call the guards but finally I heard her footsteps as she left and I finally slumped down to the floor and I let the tears come as all the hurt in my heart was released.

* * *

A few days passed until I got another visit… from Lissa.

"Dimitri." I looked up to see the princess. Her blond hair was pulled back and she was dressed in jeans and a nice blouse.

I stood to walk toward her and I noticed the guardians move closer to her. Of course they wouldn't want me to close… I was the enemy.

That fiery look I had often seen when it came to Rose's wellbeing sparked to life in her eyes as Lissa glared at her guards.

"Back off already he's not going to hurt me!" then she turned to Mikhail Tanner. "Open the door. I want to talk to him without a bunch of paranoid idiots listening in."

The other guardians looked unsure at her request but Tanner took the key without any hesitation and let her in.

"We'll be at the end of the hall, Lissa, just shout if you need anything." Lissa nodded then the guardians left to give us privacy

Lissa smiled at me softly.

"How are you?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I can't even look at myself in the mirror." I sat down on the little cot that was provided and then looked at Lissa again. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what I did to you Princess." She held up her hand. First off, it's Lissa, Dimitri, we're friends. And Second, it wasn't you it was a Strigoi. You aren't one."

I sighed deeply as I bowed my head. After a minute she spoke again.

"Why did you send Rose away?" I gave a sob. Oh god my Roza!

"I can't face her Lissa, I'm not the same man I was before I was turned. I don't deserve her."

She was quiet for a long while before she spoke in a matter of fact voice.

"Weather you deserve her or not doesn't really matter anymore Dimitri. Neither does what Rose wants matter."

I whirled on her. "How can you say that?" I asked her. "Do you know what I did to her in Russia? I fed off her; I brought her jewelry and clothes off of my kills every night, I kept her captive, what reasonable woman would ever want anything to do with me after that?" then I pointed at her. "And don't ever tell me what Rose wants doesn't matter, what she wants will always matter to me!"

She kept serene yet sad expression. "Dimitri, Rose's life hasn't been about her for a little less then a year now… it hasn't even been about me, not entirely. Not like it use to be."

I shook my head. "What are you saying?" she looked behind her toward the guards. Once she was satisfied they were far enough a way she turned back to me.

"When Rose came home from Russia, she found out she was," She stopped as if she wanted to be delicate about what she said next but finding no better way to say what needed to be said she simply took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. "When Rose came home from Russia she was pregnant."

My world stopped. Pregnant? I felt my legs go weak as I sat back down on the bed. Surely Rose wouldn't have moved on so fast. For her to become pregnant in Russia she would have had to be fooling around with Moroi while hunting me. I shook the images of Moroi men doing things to my Roza as soon as they came. Rose wasn't like that, she wouldn't do that!

"Dimitri!" I looked to Lissa and as she took my hands in her own I realized that I was shaking. Hard.

"Listen to me, ok?" I nodded. "Janine made Rose go to the clinic to find out how far along she was, by the time she was home she was already a month or so along meaning she conceived in mid March." She made me look into her eyes.

"Dimitri you are the father of Rose's baby."

I felt my mind try to reject that idea it wasn't possible. The only real regret I had had when I had been with Rose was that I'd never be able to give her a family, not the one she deserved to have. I couldn't give her children. I couldn't give her a son who would love and adore her and be her little man, or a daughter who would want to be just like her and be her sun, her world.

But when I looked into Lissa's eyes I saw nothing but truth there. So I asked the only thing I knew how to.

"How?"

"We did some research after Las Vegas," she gave me a loaded look and I realized that Victor Dashkov must have known something. The very thought of that man knowing anything about Rose's baby made me see red.

"We found out that St. Vladimir's guardian Anna, she gave birth to a son right before she killed herself, Dimitri the father was another Dhampir. It's happened before, to shadow kissed dhampirs."

Spirit? Spirit enabled me and Rose to have a child? I had a child.

I looked to Lissa but I wasn't able to speak. All I could do was think about my child. Was it a boy? Was it a girl? Did it have its mother's eyes or did it look like me? I wanted to ask but it was like my voice had been stolen.

Fortunately Lissa seemed to be able to see the questions I had and smiled.

"It's a little girl, Dimitri. She was born November 14th at exactly 12:00 O'clock at (in the middle f the moroi afternoon). She was five weeks early. At birth she was five pounds and three ounces and she was 20 inches long. She has Rose and Abe's dark hair, that we think is gonna be as curly as Janine's, and Rose's lips but other then that she looks just like you." I felt the tears fall from my eyes as Lissa painted me a beautiful picture of my little girl.

"What's her name?" I asked. Lissa smiled again. "Aria Rose Dimitria Hathaway Belikov."

I smiled. "Aria," I whispered almost worshipfully at the beautiful name. Then my brain heard what she had said and I looked at her curiously.

"Who is Abe?" I asked. She seemed to realize I didn't now who she meant.

"Abe Mazur, he's Rose's father." I knew of Abe Mazur, he was a feared man by almost everyone in Baia and most other countries, in Baia he had the nickname Zemy; it meant serpent. And this man was my daughter's grandfather?

I nodded. I actually couldn't keep the smile from my face. I was a father, it was something I always wanted but then I remembered Russia, how I had fed off of Rose, made her weak. That couldn't have been good for Aria and guilt washed over me again.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked softly as I began to sick into my self-loathing again. I looked to her waiting to see what she wanted, she had a bright smile.

"Can I try something? Adrian and I have been practicing with spirit and we've found that we can share our memories. Would you like to see Aria when she was a newborn?" I couldn't resist I wanted to see everything I had missed. "Yes." Lissa grinned. "Ok Lay down," I did. "Now close your eyes and even your breathing." I did.

* * *

And then suddenly I felt like I was in a dream.

"Hello dear, are you up for a feeding?" I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room at the court's clinic. On the bed in the middle of the room I saw Rose. Her hair was disheveled. She looked exhausted but happy, so happy. I got closer to her, for a minute nothing else mattered, then she began to remove the top of her gown, exposing her breast. The nurse placed a bundle of pink blankets in Rose's arms and as she moved the blankets away I saw the most beautiful creature in this world. My daughter.

She was tiny and I tried to rub her head but my hand went straight through her. It was just a memory.

Rose adjusted the baby and guided her to her nipple and the baby began to suckle furiously. Rose smiled down at the baby as the nurse said she'd be back later to collect the baby and let Rose get a little more rest.

I just stood there watching the love of my life nurse my child. She really did look just like my own baby pictures. I smiled as I watched her suckle. Her little eyes were closed and one hand was pressed against her little face.

Suddenly there was a knock and Lissa walked in followed by Janine and Abe Mazur. My first instinct was to throw him out. I didn't want anyone dangerous around me baby, but I remembered I couldn't throw him out if I wanted to.

"Rose." Janine said as she came to sit next to Rose on the bed. "How are you?"

Rose smiled. "Tired, sore as hell, and right now I hate men, but I'm happy." Janine gave a warm smile.

"She's beautiful." Rose nodded as Lissa and Abe joined the two women.

"Look at that," Abe said as he ran a hand through the infant's soft downy baby hair. "Looks like that Mazur hair triumphs again huh?"

Rose laughed. "It would appear so," then her expression grew soft and loving. "This is your family, baby, you are so loved. And one day your daddy's gonna be here and he's gonna love you so much."

More tears escaped my eyes as I watched Rose smile at the nursing baby and I wished I had been there, I should have been there.

Suddenly the image began to melt and I felt panic bubble up inside my stomach

No, it couldn't be over, I wanted to stay. Suddenly my eyes opened and I shot up in bed.

Lissa was sitting next to me; she looked tired but only like she had a hard day not like she hadn't slept in days.

"Sorry, I can only hold it for so long before it get to much." She apologized.

I nodded. "I understand," Lissa got up.

"I have to go, Rose is expecting me, I promised her I'd watch Aria while she's working." She looked almost shyly at me. "I could bring Aria here, so you could see her."

I shook my head. "No," I said almost desperately. "I don't want her here. I don't want either of them here."

Lissa looked confused. "But Dimitri-" "No Lissa, I don't want the first time I see my little girl be in a jail cell."

Understanding flickered in Lissa's jade green eyes.

"Ok, I understand. But I'm sending Rose back down here and you have to talk to her. You can't be a decent father, you can't be the father Aria deserves, if you can't forgive yourself."

I agreed, she was right. I wanted to keep Rose away, I wanted to spare her the pain of remembering what I had done to her, but our trumps every other worry, and insecurity either of us had. And I would do what was best for my daughter, for my family.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Ok so I actually got a lot of reviews about how people hoped Dimitri would take finding out about Aria. I am very pleased with this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please Review and let me know what you all think. I do not own any of the Vampire Academy saga, Richelle Mead owns all rights and no money is being made off of the purely fictional work. thanks again.


	12. Life Goes On

Chapter Eleven: Life Goes On

It had been a week since I had seen Dimitri in the cells. He had told me he didn't want to see me and I stepped back and gave him his space. It had hurt that he wouldn't hear me out about Aria but a few days after that disaster of a reunion Lissa had come over after she had tried to see Dimitri.

* * *

Flash Back Starts Now

It was nine A.M. morning in the human world but here most people were already asleep. Me, I had been watching Beetle Juice on Netflix until I had been interrupted by some moron that wanted to drop by at this ungodly hour.

I opened the door and instantly took back that moron comment. Lissa stood outside my door with a happy smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as I stepped aside to let her into my apartment.

She was dressed in nice blue jeans and a nice white blouse that went very well with her angelic features. Next to her, my flannel pajama bottoms and black t-shirt were somewhat rumpled.

She sat on my black leather couch, curtsy of Adrian, and smiled happily at me.

"Never let anyone say I won't do anything for you Rose." I tried to lift an eyebrow but damn it I still can't do that!

"Meaning?" her smile dimmed.

"I know you wanted to tell him Rose," I didn't like the way this was going. "But he wouldn't even see you so… I told him about Aria."

I was quiet then I sat down next to her. I looked at Lissa and I sensed her fear that I was mad at her. But I wasn't, I was disappointed that I hadn't been the one to tell Dimitri about Aria, but I wasn't mad.

A picture of Aria and Abe taken when she was a few days old, here on this couch, caught my eye and I just stared at it as I asked something that could possibly break me down to my very core.

"What did he say?" Lissa put her arm around me. "He was happy, but he was also sad. His aura was racked with loss, guilt, and grief; but when I told him about Aria, what she looks like, when her birthday was, how happy she made you, it changed. There was still guilt and loss but there was also happiness. He loves her without even meeting her and he still loves you with everything he is." She wiped the tears that I hadn't even noticed away.

"He just needs time Rose."

I nodded. I could give him time. I would give him time.

"Does he want to see her?" I asked, with hope in my heart. I understood his need for distance from me so if he wanted to see Aria right now I'd hand her over to Lissa and let her take her down to him right now. Of course she'd be asleep when he saw her but.

Lissa shook her head. "Not yet Rose, he doesn't want the first time he sees her to be in jail."

I gave a watery laugh. Of course he'd not want her to see him in a cage, even if she'd never remember it.

I hugged Lissa. "Thank you." She hugged me back. "Anytime." Then she looked seriously at me. "I did convince him that he needs to talk to you. Soon."

I smiled and hugged her again. Maybe Aria would have her daddy after all.

Flash Back Ends Now

* * *

I hadn't been down to see him yet. I know its stupid but I was afraid that he wouldn't talk to me, just like last time or that it's be worse.

My front door opening suddenly brought me out of my thoughts and Abe Mazur strolled in as if he owned the place. I was putting some of Aria's baby books on the bookshelf in the hall when the door swung open.

"Ah Kiz! How have you been?" he said as he waltz over to me. He looked the same as he did in Russia, he wore a white suit with a scarlet scarf around his neck he was slightly muscled, which was odd for a Moroi, he had the same wicked dark hair that Aria and I did and a beard and he had a dark complexion. His ears were pierced and the golden earrings reminded me of a pirate. So basically my father looked like a pirate/ mob boss from the.

I rolled my eyes. "Do mean me or your granddaughter?" at the mention of Aria his dark eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

I laughed. "She's in her play pen in the living room." With that Abe was gone.

I followed the would-be- dangerous Moroi into my living room.

I smiled at Aria who was as giggly as ever. I had dressed her in a t-shirt and baby shorts for the day, her black/brown hair was as much a curly mess as always and she had Rabby clutched to her little chest.

"Hey princess, Dede's here!" he exclaimed, using the Turkish word for grandfather.

Aria squealed as she reached up to be picked up and loved on. Oh she loved her Dede.

Abe picked her up and sat down on the couch as I watched from the doorway. Aria babbled at her grandfather as she always did and Abe was as entranced as he would have been if she had been talking like Einstein.

"Really?" he asked her as she talked. "You've had such a big day torun. When are you going to start walking and talking?" I smiled, as Aria just laughed as if she were saying 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

Aria had been trying to walk though she's only gotten a step or two in while still holding on to the coffee table. As for talking her babbling had began to sound more like real words but nothing definite yet.

I smiled as Aria reached for me.

"So," Abe said as he handed my daughter to me.

"So." I said.

Abe suddenly looked very serious.

"Lissa told your mother and I about Belikov." I flinched but covered my feelings with attitude.

"You guys have known he was her father since I was pregnant."

"You know that's not what I meant Little Girl."

I gave a tired sigh as I felt Aria take my fingers and naw on them; yup she had another tooth coming in.

"Rose," Abe said as he watched me sadly. "What's going on?" I looked over at him, my father, the man that was supposed to protect me, and he did more then I had realized. "He just needs time Baba."

Abe growled in his throat. "He doesn't have time, Kiz." Abe stood up and paced as Aria watched him from my lap. She had the most adorable face like she could figure out id her Dede had gone nuts or was looking for something.

"Oh come on Zemy," I snapped. Honestly he was being irrational. "He just spent the last year or so as a Strigoi, he needs to adjust." Abe glared at me.

"Wouldn't you rather your granddaughter be in a stable, peaceful environment? If you try to force Dimitri to step up now, he'll end up resenting both Aria and me. Do you want that?"

Abe finally huffed and plopped back down on the sofa.

"Ok fine you have a point, but if he's not living here. With you. By the time that child is three, he's loosing his baby maker!"

Aria was just staring wide eyed at Abe. This was a side of Abe Aria had never seen before. He was always such a teddy bear when it came to his granddaughter.

"Hey!" I said. "Try not to mention Dimitri's baby maker in front of the baby it helped make!"

Abe shrugged and turned his looked away.

And if this couldn't get crazier there was a knock at the door. I got up, balancing Aria on my hip and answered the door. On the other side was the infamous Janine Hathaway

"Do not mention castrating Dimitri in front of his daughter!" I said as she opened her mouth to say something.

My mom blinked at me like she wasn't sure what to think.

"Uh… ok?" she said giving me a weird look.

"GA!" Aria squealed, drawing my mother's attention.

"Hi there Ari!" Let me tell you Janine Hathaway is scary as hell every other day of the year but when she's with Aria she is the sweetest woman I've ever met… that's says a lot.

"Come to Nana!" My daughter was once again taken from my arms.

As mom walked into the apartment she looked back at me. "Now what this about Dimitri being castrated?"

"Abe's here." I said. She raised her hand at quiet me. "Say no more, he's been going on about it since he heard that Dimitri had been brought back."

I nodded. "Speaking of Dimitri." I sighed here it comes.

"I've talked with Hans. After the Moroi ask him a few questions he'll be released." I nodded my head.

"Good," I said. "He should never have been locked up in the first place."

Mom nodded as she followed me to the living room. She sat next to Abe with Aria in her lap playing with her fingers.

"I agree," she said. "The only problem was that they don't think he can be trusted, quit yet to have a room in guest housing." I felt anger boiling in my blood.

"Really?" I asked angrily. "What do they want him to do sleep on a park bench?!"

Mom got a freaky smile on her face and I wondered what was decided about Dimitri's living conditions.

"Don't worry Rose, I took care of it." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? And how did you take care of it?" I asked. Abe also leaned in with a suspicious look. "Yes Janine, how did you take care of it?"

Mom's smile got wider as she looked at Aria.

"Well I might have volunteered you, Rose, to take him in, or more accurately your spare bedroom."

I felt my jaw drop.

Abe laughed loud and hearty.

"Well I guess he'll living here long before Aria is three."

"Mom you didn't really…" Janine nodded. "Yes I did Rose. Now this doesn't mean you two have to be a couple but he needs a place to stay and some of the Royals want him under watch… at all times… because they're pathetic little wusses that think everyone is out to get them."

I took a deep calming breath.

"When is he moving in?" Mom smiled. "After the interrogator asks his questions… tomorrow night at ten."

(That's ten in the morning for humans. Sometimes I get confused with the night is day and day is night so yeah… back to the story)

I groaned. "Ok." I said as I got up. "I better get his room ready."

* * *

Bet no one saw that one coming huh? Hehe. So how do you guys think this will go over for Rose and Dimitri? Will living in the same house bring the, closer or will Dimitri try and push is family away?

Find out in the next chapter Daddy's Home! Thanks for reading and please review.

I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights to the Vampire Academy franchise goes to Richelle Mead.


	13. Daddy's Home

Chapter twelve: Daddy's Home

Dimitri's POV

My day had been hell.

Not only was I being held in a cell but also every day representatives of the Moroi council came and always asked the same questions.

Do I notice my eyes turning red? Do I have animalistic cravings? And so on and so forth. And then every day they flash a light in my eyes… Don't ask me why. And everyday Lissa and sometimes Adrian are there to support me.

Since being turned back I had a few visits from a few people.

Lissa, multiple times, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mikhail, even Tasha. But never Roza, not since that first day. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. The way I had acted that first day, I didn't deserve another visit from her.

Now I was outside at ten o'clock in the afternoon (Human Time) waiting on the inquisitor. I was standing with Lissa, Janine, Tasha, and Christian. I was a little surprised to see Janine and she had given me a warm, for her, greeting. I guess me being the father of her grandchild hadn't made her hate me as much as I had thought it would.

For now we were standing here with guardians keeping watch to make sure I didn't decide to go on a killing spree.

It was kind of awkward. Tasha had been glued to my side the whole time making Janine give her a dirty look. Oh boy.

"Dimka I can't wait until this whole business is over with." She wrapped her arms around my own and I uncomfortably tried to disengage it without hurting her feelings.

I guess Janine had finally gotten enough of Tasha's strange behavior because she finally walked over and glared at Tasha then she turned to me.

"Ok, Belikov, as you know the council doesn't want to 'risk' giving you a room in guest housing." I nodded, I had known that, what I didn't know was where they intended to put me.

"Good. So I made arrangements for you." My eyebrows went straight into me hairline; I know they did, because I never expected Janine Hathaway to do something like this for me.

"Oh?" I asked. "Thank you Guardian Hathaway, may I ask where?"

I swear she got that same gleam in her eye that Rose did right before she shocked the hell out of you.

"With Rose." My heart stopped. "Yeah you see she has a spare bedroom and she's agreed to let you stay at her apartment."

I chucked nervously. "Thank you Guardian Hathaway."

"You're very welcome." She went over to talk to some Guardians and I felt Tasha let go of my arm. I glanced over at her and saw an angry dark look on her face. Not that that was very high on my worry list.

I was going to be living with Rose. With Rose and our daughter.

Well I guess weather I'm ready to face Rose yet or not doesn't matter.

"About time you got here Rosie!"

I looked back to see Rose running over. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt her hair was down and slightly disheveled.

She glared at Christian. "Ok first, don't call me Rosie or I'll castrate you." I'm pretty sure all the men present flinched at that one. "And two, need I remind you that I have a ten month old. They get cranky… so there!"

Christian shrugged. "Ari' s a peach for me." Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Christian.

"This coming from the guy who Aria smacked the hell out of the other day." Christian chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok so maybe not always." Rose smiled smugly while nodding.

Lissa laughed as Christian got red in the face. She walked up to her best friend and hugged her.

"At least you didn't get her too late. How is Aria? Who's watching her?" Rose shrugged. "I managed to put her to sleep and I left her with Serge."

I frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Who's Serge?" I asked as I walked up to the two women. Rose looked at me with wide eyes but soon after they softened. "Serge is-"

"Serge is one of my guardians." We all turned to see Abe Mazur walking over to us. He eyed me up and down as if he were contemplating how easy it's be to have me mutilated, then he gave a smirk.

"And he knows that if even one curl is out of place on my princess's head, I will break his knee caps and throw him into the sea with a cinder block tied to his ankles."

That actually worried me a little, but at least I knew Aria was well taken care of.

Rose Laughed. "Damn, I bet Serge is happy she was already asleep when he got there."

Christian, Eddie and Adrian nodded as they very slowly crept back away from the slightly deranged Moroi… this man's genetics where in my child… I don't know how to feel about this.

"Ah Belikov." Abe said in an overly sweet voice. I watched him suspiciously. "Zemy."

"I assume you're happy to be out of that stuffy old cell." My guardian mask came over my face like second nature. "Yes sir." I answered.

Abe waved off my answer. "No need to be so professional, Belikov, after all you are my grandchild's father. We're family."

I glanced to Rose to see her giving her father a dry look. "Are you done old man?" she asked. "Because if you're not, too bad, cause here comes the representatives."

* * *

Rose's POV

I stood there as the crowds grew bigger and bigger. It made me sick how these people acted as if Dimitri was a circus freak. Dimitri was sat down in a chair in the middle of the courtyard in direct sunlight.

"All right," One of the questioners said as he brought out a piece of paper.

"So, does the sunlight hurt you?" He asked and I wanted to smack him.

Dimitri looked like he'd enjoy smacking him too. "No." he said with no emotion.

"Do you find that your eyes change from brown to red?"

"No, how would I even notice that? My cell doesn't have a mirror."

"How about your healing abilities?" Dimitri sighed.

"I haven't had the chance of trying them out."

He then looked toward Hans and offered his arms. "Cut me with you stake." He ordered. Hans took the stake out and hesitated for only a moment before he sliced Dimitri's for arm. Lissa went to heal it but Dimitri stopped her.

"Give it a minute. A Strigoi could heal from this in seconds."

She nodded her head. We waited for a few more minutes before Lissa healed his arm.

And on and on it went. Before we knew it was noon and I was dead tired. Thank god tomorrow was my day off.

"Are-"

"You know." Abe suddenly spoke up. "I'm sitting here looking at him I see brown eye, tan skin, not a hint of fangs, and well he hasn't fried yet. Do we really need to keep doing this?"

"Sir-" "I mean if he was Strigoi he'd have killed us already. So how about you stop your patronizing and let the man go home so he can sleep in an actual bed."

I had to bite my lip to hide the grin spreading on my face.

"Now wait just a –"

"You know what," the Queen's rep. said as he wiped his forehead. "He's right, lets just get him situated, he's not a Strigoi I've ever seen before and I'd like to go to bed now."

And with that the crowd dispersed and I made my way up to Dimitri. We hadn't really talked at all since he'd been restored but I honestly couldn't wait for him to come home.

"Ready to go Comrade?" He gave a small smile and nodded. "Lead the way Rose."

"Kiz I'll be by in the morning to see my torun (grandchild)."

I waved to show I heard him but continued walking.

"Oh Rose!" Lissa caught up to us and pulled my arm.

"What is it Liss?" I asked confused.

"You need come over in the next few day so we can talk about Aria's birthday party." I blinked. "Liss that's almost two months away!"

"So?" I laughed. "Ok Liss I'll be over in the next few days."

Lissa smiled then followed Christian and Tasha back home as Janine and Abe headed for guest housing and Eddie and Adrian went to their own homes.

I lead Dimitri to the apartment and when we came in I noticed how he seemed to study every detail.

"Aria should be up in a few hours." I told him as he stopped to look at a picture of our daughter when she was two months old.

I went to the living room to find Serge asleep on the couch while SpongeBob danced on the TV screen.

"Hey Yo, Serge, I'm home." He woke up and looked around.

"Oh, hey Rose, how'd it go?" I smiled as Dimitri appeared behind me.

"Well he's home so I think it went rather well."

Serge nodded. "Miss Aria woke up once while you were gone but she managed to put herself back to sleep." I nodded.

"Thanks Serge." He then turned toward Dimitri. "So you are Dimitri Belikov?" he held out his hand and shook hands with him. "You're a lucky man, Aria is an adorable baby, and she's a good one too."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Thanks again Serge, goodnight." He waved as he left he apartment.

I took a deep breath then went to turn off the TV.

"Well make yourself at home, your room is the first door on the right. Aria's is right next to yours and mine is across from her." Dimitri nodded as he studied more pictures I had on display. He really seemed to be entranced by Aria since most of the pictures he was so preoccupied with were of her or me and her.

I smiled then grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked me as I dragged him along.

"Don't you wanna see Aria?" I asked as I led him to our daughter's room.

He nodded eagerly and followed me.

I opened the door and led Dimitri to the crib.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

The nursery was cloaked in shadows; the only light was a little mermaid nightlight in the far corner. Rose led me to the crib against the far wall.

She reached into the baby bed and adjusted the blankets inside.

She looked over at me with a loving smile. "Come over here."

I did as she asked me and I looked down into the cradle.

She was beautiful. Aria was sleeping on her back with her little hands next to her head. Her cheeks were a healthy, rosy color and her dark hair was getting long and it looked so thick.

"Roza," I whispered never taking my eyes off the little girl lying fast asleep in front of me. "She's perfect." I looked up at her as my vision blurred with the tears I couldn't seem to stop.

Rose was smiling at me. "Yeah she is. And I have you to thank for that."

Rose kissed my cheek. "There is no else I'd rather have as her father then you. No matter what happens Dimitri, no matter what you've done I'll always love you." Then she kissed my lips softly and that familiar spark ran through my body.

She turned to leave but before she left the room she turned back, still smiling. "I'm glad you're here Dimitri. You can stay in here as long as you want. Sometimes I like to watch her sleep. It puts me at ease just knowing that she's sleeping soundly."

Then she left to go to bed and I sat in the rocking chair next to the crib and watched my little girl sleep safe and sound.

* * *

Here's the next Chapter. I hope you all are pleased lol. Please review and thanks for reading. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.


	14. Break Through

Chapter Thirteen: Break Through

The days after Dimitri moved in had been difficult.

He hasn't been out right mean or anything, but he defiantly was keeping his distance from me and Aria.

Sometimes I'd catch him watching me while I played with Aria and I'd see this small sweet smile on his face and longing in his eyes.

The night he had come home and slept in Aria's rocking chair I had thought that maybe he wouldn't need as much time as I thought but the next morning made me re think that.

FLASH BACK STARTS NOW

I opened the door to Aria's room and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Dimitri was in the rocking chair fast asleep, his head was slumped against the crib and Aria was wide-awake and playing with his hair that she could reach through the bars.

When she noticed me she gave me a curious look and lifted a lock of her father's hair up as if she were asking me 'Who is this mom?'

I chuckled softly.

"Do you like daddy's hair?" I whispered as I gently took Dimitri's hair from his daughter's tight grip.

"Come on." I said as I picked her up and out of the crib without waking Dimitri. "Let 's get you fed and ready for the day and let daddy sleep huh?"

Aria stared over my shoulder at Dimitri I walked out of the nursery.

After I fed the baby I got her situated to watch Dora the explorer on Nickelodeon and when I turned around I saw Dimitri standing at he doorway to the living room.

"Morning." I greeted him. He nodded his head and came to sit down on the couch. His eyes never left Aria as she watched Dora and Boots singing on the screen.

"You can hold her you know." I said as I sat down and looked at him on the opposite couch.

He shook his head. "She's seems happy where she is." I shrugged,

"Ok, but still, she's yours too so hold her, play with her, whenever you want." I stood up to go find some breakfast. "She likes Peek- a- Boo and Patty Cake."

I came back to the living room to see Aria was looking up at Dimitri and had made her way to him and was patting his knee and babbling and cooeing at him.

Dimitri had a sweet smile as he looked down at her.

"She likes ya comrade." I said as I sat down. As soon as Aria saw the food in my lap she made her way toward me. When she was in front of me she opened her mouth wanting me to give her some of my peanut butter toast. I took a little bit of Peanut butter on my finger and put in her mouth.

Her eyes went wide as she ate the peanut butter.

"That's the good stuff, huh munchkin?" She smiled at me.

Dimitri suddenly got up. "I'll be back in a minute. Need some air."

FLASHBACK ENDS NOW

Dimitri hadn't held Aria yet and it had been almost a week. But when she was a sleep he'd kiss her head and murmur in Russian to her. It was obvious he loved her but it was like he was scared to touch her.

I was sitting in the floor thinking about Dimitri's aloof behavior when suddenly Aria plopped down in my lap. I looked down surprised.

She had been playing with her toys on the other side of the living room and she hadn't crawled into my lap she plopped down on to it as if she had fallen down. I picked her up and brought her to my eye level.

"Did you just walk?" I asked her. She giggled and I couldn't stop smiling

Suddenly I heard my front door open and close. I got up and went to see who had just walked in. it was Dimitri, Abe and Mom.

"Guys!" I said and they all looked at me.

"Watch this!" I put Aria down on her feet. "Go to daddy." I whispered to her and she looked up at me then to Dimitri and with a big baby grin she began to walk toward him. She was wobbly but she made it right to him before tumbling down into Dimitri's arms. Dimitri's eyes were wide as he stood with his daughter in his arms.

"Oh my god!" Mom said happily as kissed Aria's hand. "My grandbaby just took her first steps!"

Abe was smiling as he rubbed her back. "Good job little one." I smiled as they praised my daughter.

Aria smiled at all of the praises that she was being showered with then she turned to Dimitri and shocked the hell out of all of us again.

"Dada!" she laughed.

Dimitri's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Aria had just called me Dada, I know I'm her father and all but I wasn't sure if she knew that I was her daddy.

I suppose I hadn't been helping her get use to me. I kept my distance from her and her mother. I didn't want them hurt.

Every night I had nightmares of me as a Strigoi draining Rose's body of blood and breaking Aria's little body. I'd wake up soaked through my shirt, my body shaking. I'd get up and check on Aria and Rose, just to make sure that they were ok.

On the nights Rose had a late shift, I'd check on Aria and then wait for Rose to come home. I couldn't sleep not knowing she was safe.

I hated that I couldn't look Rose in the eye, not with out seeing these horrible images of the woman I loved, the woman who gave me my daughter, dying.

Aria's tiny hand patting my cheek brought me from my depressed thoughts.

"Dada?" she asked as if my silence made her unsure if that was what I really was.

I gave her a shaky smile and nodded. "Yes malyutka," I said, my accent heavy, as I hugged her to me. "I'm your daddy." She squealed happily and began to cant the word over and over.

Rose smiled. "Ok little lady," she said as she gently took our child from me. "You've made daddy's day, now lets hear mama."

"Dada!" Rose sighed. A beautiful smile on her face. "Or not."

Rose's eyes met my own. I knew we had to talk. We couldn't keep going on like that. Living together but not actually being together. We were tip toeing around one another like the other were a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. That wasn't good for either of us and it most certainly wasn't good for Aria.

Janine and Abe seemed to sense this and Janine took Aria from her mother.

"How about we take Ari to the park or maybe to Lissa's. You two talk." Janine.''

After getting Aria's bag they left out the door.

Rose and I were alone. Truly alone for the fist time since Russia.

She smiled at me. it didn't fool me. she was hurting. I knew Rose wanted me, despite everything I'd put her through but she deserved so much better. They both did.

"So," Rose said as she went to the kitchen. "What did Hans say about you being reinstated?" she asked me trying to make casual conversation. It made me smile as I remembered how she'd avoid talking about the things that bothered her just like now.

"It's a possibility but the Moroi are still unsettled when it comes to me."

She slammed the cabinet. "Oh for the love of- You'd think you were Jack the Ripper or something." Darkness was taking her over. I could see it in the dark look that over came her face as she got angrier.

I quickly grab her arm and made her look at me. I hoped if I made her see that it didn't bother me she'd calm down. But the darkness had to tight a grip on her.

"Its all right Roza." She fought me. "No its not ok! You don't deserve this! We don't deserve this!"

Seeing her like this made me remember that night at he cabin. That was the best day of me life and the worst. I had been so scared for her, for my Roza. And i was scared for her now.

I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me in the eye.

"Calm down Rose," I whispered. "This isn't you ok. You're going to be ok. I'll make everything ok."

She finally calmed down and the tears building in her eyes began to make wet tracks down her cheeks.

"Dimitri?" she asked after she finally stopped fighting me. "Why?" I wasn't sure what she was asking me. "Why did this happen to us?"

I looked at her with longing and regret in my eyes. We had had a plan, we were going to make this work, being together and being guardians. If only Nathan hadn't turned me. I suppose every bad thing that happened to Roza was at the root of it Nathan's fault. If that bastard hadn't already been dead I'd have hunted that son of a bitch down and tortured him for causing my family so much pain.

"Roza." I said as I gently took her into my arms. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. She snuggled into my chest as if she could bury herself inside me. I wish she could have because then she'd never be in danger again. I loved her so much and what I had done to her made me want to die but she was the mother of my child. I couldn't, I wouldn't make her life any harder by not being there to protect them.

"I'm sorry." Looked down at her surprised.

"What in the world are you sorry for Roza?" I asked her. She was crying and I gently wiped the tears away.

"I should have found a way to bring you back sooner." She said as more tears came. "You should have been there when Aria was born."

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look me in the eye.

"No Roza, you did what was best for out child. If you had come after me I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you and god knows what I would have done to Aria." I took her hand in mine and held them to my chest.

"I would have given anything to be there to see Aria be born but I'm thankful I wasn't anywhere near you and that child."

She gave a sob and I took her in my arms.

"I just want things to be the way they use to be." She cried.

"I know, I know, my Roza my beautiful Roza."

I led her to the couch and sat down, pulling her onto my lap. She curled up like a little girl and I just held her.

When she finally calmed down I thought she had fallen asleep until she shifted and looked up at me.

She was beautiful, her face was wet from her tears and her eyes were red and puffy but she'd always be beautiful to me.

"Its not your fault either." She said softly. "You didn't ask to be turned. You were never that monster Dimitri you are a good man. Please don't shut yourself away from me anymore."

I smiled at her sadly then I leaned down and I kissed her. I hadn't kissed her since I held captive in Russia, but kissing her now felt like that first time when Victor put the lust charm on us all over again.

I was the one that ended the kiss and I smiled. "I'll do what ever it takes Rose, I want to be here with you and her." She smiled then I tucked her head under my chin and I held her. We fell asleep, for how long I don't remember but later I was woken by the sound of the door opening.

When I opened my eyes I saw Janine smiling down as she laid a sleeping Aria in her mother's arms. Then she walked out leaving me with my family, whom I encased in my arms as I drifted back to sleep and for the first time since I was restored I didn't dream.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and thanks for reading. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.


	15. Family

Chapter Fourteen: Family

Dimitri's POV

I was woken from a blissfully dreamless sleep by a not so gentle tug on my hair. I opened my eyes and met eyes very similar to my own.

I rubbed my face as I tried to place where I was. I remembered Aria walking and talking, Rose loosing control of the darkness, and then, after Rose calmed down the two of us fell asleep on the couch. The last thing I remembered was seeing someone with red hair.

_Must have been Janine._

A slap to my face shocked me out of my thoughts as Aria laughed happily at me. She was sitting on my chest and her mother was still asleep between me and the back of the couch.

I smiled down at the baby as she reached up and hugged my neck and placed a sloppy baby kiss to the cheek she had hit.

I quietly chuckled as I held her to me.

"Come on sweet heart." I said as I got off the couch. "How about we see if we can find some breakfast while mama sleeps."

"Dada, dada, dada!" I carried her to the kitchen and put her in her highchair then I went to the cabinets looking for anything resembling breakfast for a one year old. The first one I opened was filled with baby food, baby cereal and other snacks for a small child.

_I guess having a baby has changed Roza for the better._ I thought as I pulled out a cup of banana and strawberry mush and the baby cereal. Back when she was in school Roza loved to eat but she hated healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. Yet now that was all she seemed to have, she had some chips and some cookies but the majority of her food was healthy, not to mention well stocked.

I went to the cabinet where she kept her bowls and began to mix the cereal and milk with the banana and strawberry baby food.

I brought the food over to the high chair and began to feed the baby. Aria happily opened her mouth and took the baby food. I smiled as she reached for the spoon. "Ma!" she squealed. I chuckled, Aria reminded me of my nephew Paul when he was that small. I had been home when he was a baby and I had often helped my mother and sisters take care of him.

"You want to feed yourself milaya?" she reached again for the spoon and I handed it to her and let her feed herself. She got more of it on her face and hair then in her mouth but she seemed to be rather proud of her accomplishment.

I chuckled as she got more of the cereal in her hair. She looked up at me with a dirty look she must have inherited from Roza.

I heard a groan and looked up to see Rose, still in her t-shirt and jeans from the night before, her hair was a mess and she was wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Roza." I said. She smiled, "Morning." Then she saw Aria's messy, food covered face.

"What are you doing munchkin?" she asked as she sat down.

Aria smiled and waved the spoon while giggling.

"She wanted to try her hand at feeding herself… it didn't go so well." Rose laughed. "Obviously." Then she reached in and lifted the baby up.

"Come one princess, let's get you cleaned up." As Rose wiped Aria clean and took off her filthy clothes I cleaned her highchair.

As I made sure that there wasn't even a hint of food left on Aria's feeding chair I felt a little body against my leg. I looked down and smiled to Aria holding on to my leg with one arm and reaching up with the other.

I looked at Rose where she stood by the sink. She had her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I put her down and she goes straight to you. Comrade I hate to say it but you stole my baby." I smiled. I can't begin to explain how seeing Aria take to me the way she had, even when I had been keeping my distance from her, it made me feel alive, like my old self again.

I bent down and picked the diaper-clad baby up and held her in my arms. She seemed so small compared to me and I knew that for her the safest place on this earth was in my arms.

Rose walked over and kissed Aria's nose.

"Are you daddy's girl now?" she asked her and Aria smiled then reached for her mother. I handed the child to Rose and Aria hugged her neck.

"Aw so you still love mommy too?" She said and Aria pulled away and looked dead at Rose's face. "Mama!" She said, clear as day. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ok, Mama is going to take a shower so you chill out with daddy for a little bit." Rose handed Aria to me and kissed my cheek.

She smiled at us. "You know comrade, you holding a baby, its kind of hot." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Go take your shower Roza." She winked at me then went to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Adrian' POV

I knocked on the door and waited for Rose to yell for me to come in. Only she didn't. Instead the door opened and there was Belikov holding Aria, who was wearing nothing but a diaper.

"Ivashkov." He said as he eyed me suspiciously. Couldn't really blame him, after all until Rose told me she was pregnant I had been gunning for the role of her boyfriend.

I studied Dimitri's aura for a minute. He still had guilt and pain reflecting around him but he seemed better then the last time I'd seen him.

Then I noticed his aura's reaction to Aria.

Aria's aura, which was always a happy yellow, like the sun, with little bit of bright gold that indicated spirit, was reaching for her father's aura and his in turn was wrapping itself protectively around hers as if it was trying to protect her form the dangers of the world.

I had seen this happen before, Rose and Dimitri's auras reacted the same way to each other. Rose's would reach for him and Dimitri's would wrap protectively around her's.

I held up my hands, as if I was surrendering. "Hey Belikov no need to be so cold, I come in peace."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but that didn't matter when Aria squealed and reached out for me to take her. I took the baby and walked past Belikov and made myself at home on the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" Dimitri asked as he stood in the doorway. "Aren't you usually drunk by now?"

I laughed. "No I learned my lesson about smoking and drinking around Aria when I walked into the delivery room with a cigarette."

The Russian lifted his eyebrow again and his eyes went hard.

"Oh really?" he said. I nodded. "Yup Rose threw a heavy vase of flowers I brought for her the day before at my head. I had a nice sized bump and a wicked bruise."

He chuckled and shook his head. Well I guess he wasn't as hard as he tried to pretend to be.

"So where's Rose?" I asked as I noticed what the former guardian was wearing. He was dressed in wrinkled jeans and t-shirt that looked like they'd been slept in and his hair was bedraggled.

"Taking a shower." He replied. "Why what's going on?"

"You've heard of the Age Decree right?"

He nodded his head. "Yes that ridiculous law that the council wants passed so they can throw children to the Strigoi, I've heard of it."

I nodded my head. "Well my aunt wants to talk with Rose, she thinks that she might have a solution. Despite what Rose thinks my aunt wants this law about as much as she does."

He folded his arms. "And you're here to deliver the Queen's message then?" I shrugged. " And I'm usually the one Rose calls for baby sitting duty." He tensed at that. Then he moved over and gently took Aria, who had been hypnotized by the cartoons on the TV.

"I can watch over my own daughter just find, Adrian, thank you."

I stared at him. He defiantly wasn't the same stoic, Russian cradle robber he had been over a year ago. No, he's a man that's seen some pretty bad stuff and yet he can still be gentle with his little girl.

"I have no doubt about it Belikov but don't you want to be with Rose, after all this law could very well send your daughter to her death and Rose is gonna need someone to keep her from getting arrested."

Dimitri looked surprised that I had made such a point but he seemed to except it. "Fine." He said. Then he handed Aria back to me. "Rose should be out soon, I'll go get dressed and ready to go." I nodded. "You do that while me and this cutie here have a party!" I then lifted Aria up and blew on her tummy while she laughed and pulled my hair.

I heard the Russian laugh as he walked to his room.

* * *

Rose's POV

Dimitri and I walked into the Queen's office. I had a sneaking feeling that the main reason Dimitri was there was in case I tried to throttle the Queen.

"Ah Rosemarie, and Mister Belikov, how are you today?" Tatiana asked as she sat at her desk. I could see the slight flinch that Dimitri gave at the loss of his title.

"We're fine you majesty." He said as he put a hand on the small of my back to keep me from lunging at the old bat. I was still angry that she had used me to practically sign the death warrant of young dhampirs.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down." We moved to sit in the two chairs before her desk.

"Rosemarie how is your daughter?" I narrowed my eyes and practically snarled. "You mean that 'screaming infant'? She's just fine, ma'am, she just took her first steps and said her first words the other day."

"Well that is wonderful news." She then turned her gaze to Dimitri. "My it seems that the rumors weren't exaggerated you do seem to be nothing more then a dhampir once more. Welcome back Mr. Belikov."

Dimitri nodded.

"Adrian said you had way to avoid the Age Decree." I said drawing her attention back to me.

"Yes, for a time. Vasilisa needs her place on the council and the only way for that to happen was if she had family."

I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Until her and sparky get to making babies, that's not going to happen."

"Oh but it will, Eric Dragomir had an illegitimate child with a dancer."

Dimitri and I looked at each other. He hadn't known Lissa's parents but I had and what this bitch was saying was pissing me off.

"Eric Dragomir loved his wife and children he wouldn't do that." Tatiana got up and walked toward a window.

"Rosemarie the Dragomirs treated you like one of their own, Eric and Rhea thought of you as a daughter, Andre I'm told was just as protective of you as he was Vasilisa. Of course you wouldn't want to believe that they were as 'human' as the rest of us but its true." She then turned to us again.

"I should know. I helped cover it up." I felt my temper rise and then Dimitri held my wrist before he spoke. "And what would you have us do?" he asked.

Tatiana stared at us and she seemed to have made a decision.

"I know where the princess's sibling is. You will retrieve her and bring her here. I have informed Vasilisa of the child and she has agreed that this is for the best.

I was shocked. Surely learning about this would have killed Lissa but I was in such an emotional frenzy that I had blocked her.

"When do we leave?" Dimitri asked. I looked at him and something told me he was trying to figure out who was going to keep Aria while we were gone.

"Considering there is a baby involved I'll give the two of you four days to make arrangements. You're dismissed."

When we left Dimitri stopped me and met my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, guess it just sucks that even Eric Dragomir was the type of man to do this sort of thing." He nodded.

"Well at least this will help Lissa get her voice on the council. Now what do you want to do with Aria while we're away?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I guess Lissa can watch her. Aria has her room at her and Christian's anyway." He nodded. "Ok."

We got home a little later and after Adrian left I turned to Dimitri with a serious look on my face.

"Have you talked to Olean yet?" He looked away sheepishly and shook his head.

I wordlessly handed him the house phone. "Call them. Now."

He took it with a smile and dialed his childhood home's number.

I smiled and picked Aria up and took her to the living room while Dimitri carried on a Russian conversation with a relieved Olena Belikova.

"Daddy's talking to Babushka, yes he is!"

After maybe half an hour Dimitri came into the living room." I looked up at him.

"So how did it go?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"She was happy, they all were, Mama said that they wan to come see me."

I smiled. "That sounds good, I'm sure once we bring Lissa's brother or sister home, Abe will pick them up if they want. It'd be cheaper then flying coach."

He nodded. Then he smiled at Aria, whom was dressed in a onesy that read 'Mommy's Little Star', as she played with her blocks.

"Mama asked about Aria." He then looked at me with a smile.

Shrugged. "Well yeah, I wasn't about to keep you child from you family, that's kind of bitchy don't you think?"

He laughed and came to sit down on the floor next to Aria. She held up a block for her father to take.

"You babushka is coming to see you soon, and so is your aunt Karo, and aunt Sonya, and aunt Vika, and your great grandma, and all of your cousins." Dimitri had defiantly started healing but I wasn't an idiot I knew he'd never be the same man he was when we got pregnant, but he also wasn't the same man that had been in that jail cell, racked with guilt and shame.

No he was healing and becoming a stronger man and a loving and devoted father.

* * *

Ok so here is the latest chapter. Let me know what you think in the form of a review. And thanks to MelissaDB'sLover for your Review. I'm glad you liked my story so much. And also to Brooke, I know right? But she didn't take the hint in the books and she probably won't take the hint in this fic either. I do not own Vampire Academy all the rights to the franchise goes to Richelle Mead.

I'd also like to thank:

Dimka's chick, Harmony Collins, Mrs. Belikov3369, SarahBelikova99, katy1986, hiseask17, winxgirl1997, iphonydoodoo9, Mitrioselove, RoseLissaBelikova. For all of your reviews and thanks for reading.

Until next time,

AriaBelikov.


	16. On A Wild Goose Chase We Go

Chapter Fifteen: On A Wild Goose Chase We Go

Three days later Dimitri and I were heading to Lissa and Christian's to drop Aria off and then head to Tatiana's office to get whatever information she had on the missing Dragomir.

I glanced at Dimitri as he held our daughter he seemed unwilling to leave her honestly, I mean he hadn't sat her down once since she woke up this morning.

I smiled at his obvious instinct to be near Aria at all times, it reminded me of the first time Lissa had insisted that her and Christian take Aria a few weeks after she had been brought home so I could get some rest.

I remember that I had called almost every hour to check on her, finally Christian answered the phone and threatened to disconnect the line if I called again.

I looked over at him and saw him whispering to Aria and she had her eyes trained on his mouth.

While I was pregnant I had researched pregnancy and infancy almost religiously and I had learned that babies first made eye contact a few months after they are born then they switch to watching the way your mouth moves as they start learning how to form words. Then they switch between lips and eyes. But if you introduce a baby who has only been around people who speak English their whole life to say their Russian-speaking father they'd watch his mouth trying to figure out what he was saying.

I moved a little closer to the two of them and smiled when I heard he was indeed speaking Russian.

"мама и папа скоро будет дома , принцесса ."

Finally we made it to Lissa's town house and I knocked on the door.

Christian answered; he was in a white t-shirt and blue striped pajama bottoms.

"Yo, Rosie, Dimitri. How's it going?" He said. Then he smiled at Aria. "Hey there good looking, what are you doing?" Aria smiled and hid her face in Dimitri's chest playing the shy baby.

"Don't call me Rosie," I said as I poked his chest, pretending to be menacing. Christian laughed and let us in.

He led us to the kitchen where Lissa was sitting on a stool eating eggs and bacon and toast. Her blond hair was pulled back into a braid and she was dressed in a long sleeved white top and pink pajama pants.

Lissa jumped up and went straight for Aria. "There's my beautiful god daughter." Lissa took Aria from Dimitri's hold, though for a minute I didn't think he'd let her go, and raised her above her head. Aria giggled happily at the attention.

Movement caught my attention and I saw that Tasha was sitting on the other side of the counter, a fake smile plastered on her face.

_Oh great, _I thought. I did not feel good about leaving my daughter in the same house as Tasha Ozera. But I didn't say anything. I didn't have any kind of proof that she'd hurt Aria, just the fact that the Chrisms before I got pregnant, she had tried to get Dimitri to become her guardian among other things.

"Dimka its good to see you." Tasha said as she stood up in her tank top and night shorts. She walked over to Dimitri and held on to his arm.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Dimka." She was pouting as if she were a four year old trying to get her daddy to let her have candy before dinner.

Dimitri, ever the gentleman, gently took his arm back trying not to hurt Tasha's feelings though I'd have loved to see her bleeding on the floor right about now.

"I've been busy." Was all Dimitri said as he followed Christian to the nursery to put Aria's diaper bag full of clothes and toys away.

Tasha didn't seem to like that and shot a dirty glare at me.

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down with Aria in my lap as Lissa made me a plate.

"So," I said as I looked at my best friend. "How do you feel about this whole half-sibling thing?"

Lissa's face got sad. She sighed heavily as she smiled. "I'm ok, I guess. I'm disappointed in my dad, I never thought he'd have cheated on my mom."

I gave her hand a pat. "Its ok," I said. "Everything will be ok. You never know this might be a good thing. Not only do you get to actually have a say in the government but you also get another brother or a sister. You get a small piece of your family back."

Lissa smiled. "Yeah I guess your right," then she reached over to Aria and stroked her cheek. "She's getting so big!" I smiled. "Yup."

"So Rose," Tasha sat beside me. "Who's the father?" I looked at Tasha with an incredulous expression. I might be wrong but you don't just ask someone that. I mean how the hell is that her business?

I was about to say as much when the guys came in.

Dimitri's POV

Christian led me to the nursery that he and Lissa had set up for Aria. It resembled the one at the apartment and I smiled.

"So Belikov, how does it feel being a dad?" I looked to Christian and gave a small smile. "Aria is precious. I love that little girl."

Christian smiled and put Aria's bag in the closet. "I hear you man, we all love her. Janine brought her over the other day, said that she said her first words and she was walking. Couldn't believe it when she walked over to me."

I chuckled. It had surprised me too

We turned and left the room. As we came into the kitchen I heard Tasha ask about Aria's father. I noticed Rose tense and glare at Tasha.

I didn't understand why she didn't tell Tasha that I was Aria's father. It wasn't like anyone could hurt us.

I stepped into the kitchen and Rose met my gaze and I saw suspicion in her eyes as they flickered back toward Tasha. I knew Roza didn't feel particularly close to Tasha but there was no need for her to feel threatened.

I put it out of mind as Aria reached out for me and I gladly took her from her mother's arms. Aria held onto my neck as if she were afraid to let me go, then she placed a sloppy baby kiss on my cheek.

"Aw Dimka, you'd be such a good daddy." Tasha gushed and I could hear the slight insinuation in her voice. I ignored her and handed my daughter back to Lissa.

"We should get going Rose." I said as I looked to Roza. She nodded and got up. She kissed Aria and hugged Lissa and Christian. I also kissed Aria and whispered to her in Russian.

"Good by sweetheart, Daddy loves you." Then I turned and followed Rose out the door.

We walked toward the Queen's residential building.

"So how much you wanna bet that Tatiana has a whole file on the Dragomir kid and we can be home in the next few days?" she asked me.

I glanced at her. Rose seemed completely at ease with me, there was no evidence that she was uncomfortable or traumatized by my presence. So why didn't she tell Tasha that Aria was mine?

"I don't know," I said answering both her question and my own. "It depends on how much information the Queen had when she helped cover it up."

Rose huffed. "Kill joy, you couldn't have just said highly likely?" I chuckled. It seemed Roza wanted to leave Aria about as much as I did.

We entered the Queen's building and were escorted to her office and like before all her guardians were told to leave the room so it was just the tree of us.

"Guardian Hathaway," she said speaking to Rose. "I trust the two of you are ready to leave?" Rose nodded. "Yes,"

Then Tatiana turned to me. "Mr. Belikov, I feel you should know that had I had my way, after you were proven to indeed be a dhampir once more I'd have had you reinstated."

I was surprised at the reveal but I kept my guardian mask up, concealing my emotions. "But," she continued. "As it turns out I have an entire council to placate. But be assured once this is over and you succeed to bring back the illegitimate you will be given your title back, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Tatiana nodded. Then handed Rose a file.

Rose read the file then looked up. "Are you serious? This is all you have?" She handed me the small file and as I flipped through it I realized she was right. There was no names, no address. It just said the mother had been a Las Vegas Show girl and that the child would be around sixteen now. It also said that there was a trust fund set up by Eric Dragomir and that the power of attorney for the said trust fund was given to…

Sonya Karp.

"That is all the information I have, I am sorry. Now," she said as she sat down and began to do her work. "You are dismissed."

We left and Rose was still seething.

"How does she expect us to find this guy with no name or anything?"

Rose asked as we drove away from court. I was driving and Rose was in the passenger seat going over the information we had been given.

"And Sonya Karp is a Strigoi we don't even know where she is! How is she gonna help?"

"Calm down Rose, we'll figure this out."

She groaned but before she could say anything her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. She waited a minute as someone talked on the other line. "What do you want old man?" she asked leading me to believe it was Zemy.

She looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Stop at the comfort Inn on Rout 24 outside of Pennsylvania." She told me. "Now why are we stopping at an Inn old man?"

She listened again. "Who?" she asked.

Rose gave a frustrated growl as she hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked as I watched for the Inn. "Abe said that he had someone that would be able to help us and that they'd meet us at the inn."

"Who?" I asked. She threw her hands in the air. "That's what I said but he just laughed and hung up."

I chuckled. "Zemy has always loved to have the upper hand Roza, everyone knows that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Rose's POV

We stopped at the. There was only one other car in the parking lot, a dark green Honda.

We got out and checked in and was told that our room had already been paid for.

We went up to the room and opened the door. It was a small room with two twin beds and a nightstand between them. A chair in the corner with a little round table.. The carpet was green and the wallpaper had a floral design and sitting on one of the beds was…

"Sydney?"

* * *

Translation: мама и папа скоро будет дома , принцесса: Mama and Daddy will be home soon, princess.

* * *

And in comes Sage! Thanks for reading and please review.

Saturday to Wednesday I'll be out of town and might not be able to update but I will still be writing a chapter a day and will update them as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading.


	17. Tasha's True Colors

Chapter Sixteen: Tasha's True Colors

We stayed at the Inn that night. Sydney had rented two rooms one for her and one for us. She hadn't stayed long. She just said that Abe asked her to help us then that she was tired and going to bed.

It was kind of awkward that night. It had been the first night that Dimitri and I had actually slept in the same bedroom since the cabin and even then we hadn't slept.

As we got ready for the night I went to take a shower, Dimitri being Dimitri had insisted that I go first. When I cam out I was in night shorts and a tank top with a built in bra. I was towel drying my long dark brown hair and Dimitri was sitting at the foot of one of the beds watching a rerun of a John Wayne movie. But when he heard me close the bathroom door he looked up.

He wiped all emotion from his face but he could never really hide his emotions from me. I had become a master at reading his eyes. I saw love, devotion, guilt, and most of all lust. But being Dimitri he kept his control and didn't reach for me.

"Shower's free." I said as I flopped down on the opposite bed.

"Haven't you already seen this movie before?" he chuckled.

"Yup."

I shook my head and laid down on my back and put my hands under my head and closed my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me. I wasn't stupid, I knew what my body looked like; despite giving birth ten, it'll be eleven in a next week, months ago my body was toned and fit, I had lost all the baby weight since I worked out regularly and I didn't have a single stretch mark on my body due to me rubbing that cocoa butter stretch mark lotion and coconut oil on my stomach and breasts, that and I hadn't been that big even in my last months of pregnancy. So basically, my body had bounced back and I looked pretty much the same as I did before I was pregnant back when I was seventeen.

"See something you like there Comrade?" I asked without opening my eyes. I heard the sound of the bed's springs squeak as he got up, I opened my eyes and watched as he gathered his own clothes and went to take a shower, probably a cold one.

By the time Dmitri came out of the shower I was half way through a Law and Order SVU episode. It was the one where the Dancer was raped in the park by a tattooed jackass.

"What are you watching?" Dimitri asked as I looked up at him. He was wearing a black wife beater tank top, which fit snuggly over his muscled torso and looked good with his tanned skin, and black and red flannel pajama bottoms.

"Law and Order SVU." I said as it went to commercial. Dimitri said something in Russian that seemed very complementary.

"What?" I asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Why do you watch this?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I guess I think watching the bad guys trip themselves up is funny."

Again Dimitri groaned in disgust. "Aw come on its not that bad." I giggled and then threw him the remote. "Here I've seen this one anyway. It was the guy's long lost twin brother." He smiled and changed it back to a western show.

I laughed. "I gotta say Comrade, its good to have you back." he smiled and looked over at me.

Then I burrowed under the covers and turned away from the TV and went to sleep.

* * *

Dimitri's POV (Since they are in the human world Dimitri and Rose are now going to be on a human schedule)

The next morning I was rather rudely woken up by a large weight jumping onto me. I opened my eyes to see Roza kneeling beside my body shaking my shoulder.

"Come one Comrade," she said in a singsong voice. "Wakey, wakey. I wanna hurry up and find Lissa's brother/ Sister and get the hell home."

I chuckled as I sat up and Rose hopped off the bed. I noticed that Rose was dressed and ready to go. She wore acid wash skinny jeans and a nice t-shirt that looked very good on her. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had tennis shoes on for running.

"Rose Hathaway?" I asked astounded at what I was seeing. "Up earlier then she has to be and ready to go before anyone else? Hell must have frozen over." She looked back at me and stuck her tongue out at me. Then she went to my bag, picked up a pair of clean jeans and threw them at me.

"Get dressed Belikov," she said as she made her way to the door. "I'm going to harass Sydney until she gets her butt ready."

I laughed as I began to take my pajamas off and dress.

I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't deny it I had liked waking up to Roza like that. She might not have been fast asleep next to me in bed but she was still there and for a minute I could pretend.

I also loved the fact that she was so eager to get home to her child, our child. I had watched Roza and Aria interact for the past four weeks and something about seeing Rose loving, feeding, mothering my child made me feel complete and at peace. I finally had the family I had always wanted.

I stepped out of the room with Rose and mine's luggage to see Rose and a tired looking Sydney, whom was glaring at Rose, waiting for me.

"Come on, we can stop and get breakfast on the way out." Rose said as she dragged Sydney away.

I went to check us out of the Inn and before I went to meet the girls I dialed Lissa's number. It was early evening for the Moroi so she should be up.

It rang for a while and then Lissa answered the phone.

"Hello?" Her crystal clear voice chimed on the other line. "Lissa? Its Dimitri."

"Oh hi Dimitri are you and Rose ok?" she asked with polite concern in her voice. "Yes, we're fine. I just wanted to call and check on Aria. How is she doing?"

Lissa gave a soft giggle. "Wow, Dimitri fatherhood hit you hard didn't it?" she asked I grinned. "I suppose so." I said. "So how is she?" I asked again.

"She's fine, she's playing with her rabby right now. Though she has been asking for you and Rose all day. Its so cute." I smiled again.

"Thank you Lissa, I have to go. I'll call again tomorrow around this time is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. Talk to you tomorrow."

We hung up and I went to the car.

Rose was already in the front passenger's seat twisted around talking to Sydney.

* * *

Rose's POV

I practically shoved Sydney into the back seat of the car Dimitri and I had driven here.

"For the love of-" She started. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I wanna hurry up and get back home. I miss my little girl."

"Oh yeah that makes-" she began then her eyes went wide. "WAIT WHAT!" she looked at me like she had never seen me before.

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I never got to tell you, when I met you in Russia I was pregnant." Sydney's mouth as wide open.

"You wanna see her?" I asked as I brought out my iPhone and scrolled down until I found Aria's folder. It had pictures from the time she was born to the other day when Dimitri fell asleep with her on the couch after we got back from meeting with Tatiana.

I twisted around and shoved the phone in Sydney's face.

"Her name is Aria." Sydney took the phone and looked through the pictures on my cell.

"She's adorable," she said just as Dimitri opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. "Who's her father?"

I gave a big smile and then pointed to Dimitri. "Him."

Dimitri gave me a strange look that made me think that he hadn't expected me to admit it.

Sydney looked between Dimitri and me then, with a dry look, she said. "No really who is her father?"

I glared. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked her. "Dimitri is her father!"

Dimitri started the car and pretty much ignored us as he drove.

"You're both Dhampirs, you can't have children! Its impossible!"

I huffed. "When I was fifteen I died and my best friend Lissa brought me back to life with Spirit, that made me shadow kissed. Me being shadow kissed made it possible for me to have a child with another dhampir."

Sydney blinked for a minute. "Uh, ok. So you went traipsing around a strange country, you had no idea how to speak the language, staking out night clubs and hunting Strigoi, all while pregnant…"

I turned around and shrugged. "Yeah basically."

Sydney was quiet for a minute then, " I thought you were reckless before. Now know you are stupid."

I glared back at her while Dimitri laughed full out.

I slapped his arm and glared at him.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well-she-she has a point Roza!" Dimitri got out as he laughed.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

For a while we just drove then I realized we had no place set to go.

"Hey, how are we going to even find Sonya?" I asked as Dimitri pulled into a gas station. Dimitri sat there for a minute thinking then he seemed to get uncomfortable.

"I had some… contacts… among the Strigoi, I'll call one and find out."

I bit my lip, I wasn't sure I wanted Dimitri to do that. Not after last night.

* * *

Flash Back Starts Now

I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't sure what had woken me up until I heard the pain filled moan from the bed next to me. Dimitri was thrashing and sweating in the middle of a nightmare.

"Roza…" he whimpered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry… Roza!" something in his pain filled voice and the sheer vulnerability that was practically radiating off of him unfroze me and I almost jumped from my bed to his.

"Dimitri?" I whispered soothingly. "Dimitri, baby its ok, I'm here." I brushed his hair from his sweat-covered forehead and kissed it.

Dimitri whimpered again and I felt his arms wrap around me as he buried his face in my stomach.

"I'm sorry… my Roza… so sorry." He said as he calmed and the nightmare receded.

I held him for another hour, afraid that if I let him go his inner demons would be back to taunt and torment him again.

Flash Back Ends Now

* * *

I watched as Dimitri got out of the car and I couldn't help but be worried about him. Was that how he slept every night back at home? I hoped not, I hated the sight of him like that. It had broken my heart.

Suddenly I felt anger flow to me through the bond and I heard Lissa.

_You really need to see this Rose._

I calmed my breathing, leaned back, and closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was in Lissa's head.

Lissa was in her living room. I felt the comforting weight of my baby in her arms and then I saw Tasha.

"Oh Lissa you must be tired. Here I'll take the baby." Before Lissa could protest Tasha and basically snatched Aria from her aunt. Aria looked up at Tasha and began to cry. Aria was usually very good with strangers, when they weren't grabbing her away from a family member, but she hadn't liked Tasha at all since the bitch came here.

"Oh its ok sweetheart Auntie Tasha's here."

Then she turned as if to take my daughter to her bedroom. Yeah like Lissa was going to let that happen.

"Actually Tasha, Janine is on her way over to take Aria to the park anyway so I'll take her back." Lissa said taking my daughter back from Christian's aunt.

"Oh," Tasha said as she followed Lissa to Aria's nursery. Aria had stopped crying as soon as Lissa had taken her away from Tasha.

"You know Rose never told me who her father was. She looks kind of like Dimka but that's not possible, and besides he wouldn't go for a girl like her anyway."

I felt Lissa's temper rear its ugly head as she slipped a cute pink onesy over Aria's head and a pair of jeans on her lower body.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Lissa asked as she picked the baby back up.

"Oh," Tasha said not noticing that she was about to kick her own ass. "Well, I mean Rose is obviously irresponsible, I mean she had to be what seventeen, eighteen, when she got pregnant? Hell she probably doesn't even know who Aria's father is."

_Forgive me Rose but I really want to wipe that smirk off her face._

"Dimitri." Lissa said. Tasha blinked. "Dimitri what?"

Liss glared at the older woman with Aria on one hip and her hand on the other. "Dimitri got Rose pregnant. It was the night the academy was attacked a week before Rose turned eighteen. Her being shadow kissed allowed her to have Dimitri Belikov's baby."

Tasha had gone pale and she began to shake her head. "No, that's not true." Lissa sighed.

"You said it yourself Tasha, Aria looks like Dimitri because she's Dimitri's daughter."

Then Tasha got a weird glint in her ice blue eyes.

"Well, now it makes since." Lissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why Dimka had been acting so off. He's worried about his daughter."

Liss sighed relieved. She believed Tasha had accepted that Dimitri loved me and our child and not her… until her next words came out of her mouth.

"He's scared that Rose is going to take her away from him. Once he gets sole custody he'll be with me and we'll raise this angel together."

Lissa was dumbstruck. Then she looked at Aria. "Maybe you should stay with Nana and gramps while mommy and daddy are away."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Lissa quickly went to answer it.

My mother smiled as soon as she saw Aria but her smile faded when she saw Lissa's expression.

"Tasha just said that Dimitri is going to take Aria away from Rose and marry her and he and Tasha are going to raise Aria."

Mom blinked then she glanced behind Lissa at where Tasha must be watching.

"I think," Lissa whispered. "Aria needs to stay with you until Rose and Dimitri get back." Mom nodded her head and took Aria's diaper bag then the baby and then she walked away.

I blinked my eyes until the focused on the road before me.

Dimitri had gotten back into the car and we'd driven off while I was with Lissa.

Dimitri glanced my way. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

I took out my phone and texted Lissa.

_I understand thanks for getting Aria away from that bitch._

Her reply came almost instantly.

_Anytime._

I shook my head. "No its not." He raised an eyebrow wanting me to continue.

I sighed, "Lissa told Tasha about you being Aria's father."

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Lissa told Tasha about you being Aria's father."

I honestly did not know what the problem with that was. She had no problem with telling Sydney but she apparently she didn't want Tasha to know.

"And that's bad?" I asked her, a bitter edge to my voice. But I don't think she noticed.

Rose shook her head. "No its not bad but the bitch is delusional, first she called me a slut then she said that you were biding your time until you could take sole custody. Then she said you were going to marry her and let her be Aria's mother."

"That chick sounds psycho." Sydney said from the back seat. Then she sounded uncertain. "Unless that's what is going to happen."

"That is not going to happen!" I snapped. "Rose," do you really think I'd do that to you?" I wasn't sure if I should be made at Tasha for saying crap like that or Rose for being afraid that it was true.

Rose shook her head. "No, but she just pissed me off that and she tried to take Aria back to her room. Obviously Lissa didn't trust her so she asked my mom to keep her the rest of the time we were gone."

I sighed. "Tasha wouldn't hurt a baby, but if it'll make you feel better she won't be around Aria often and never without someone else." Rose nodded her head. "Yeah I guess that make me feel a little better. Thank you Dimitri." I smiled and put an arm around her.

"I will not let anyone take our child away from you Rose. You are Aria's mother and I'll die before I let anyone say other wise. And I don't intend to leave either of you."

Rose smiled at me before turning back to Sydney.

"He's great huh?" I glanced at the rear view mirror to see Sydney roll her eyes. "For evil creatures of the night you're both ok, I guess."

Rose laughed and I could help chuckle as well.

* * *

So I've got a lot of comments about Tasha and now she's beginning to show her true colors. I added some Romitri fluff and I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and please review.

I do not own Vampire Academy, or Law and Order SVU. Thanks again for reading. Until next time.


	18. Guess Who's Back!

Chapter Seventeen: Guess Who's Back

Dimitri's POV

That night we stopped at another motel. We had been gone only two days now and I found myself missing Aria more and more. I glanced back at Rose as she and Sydney got the room situated. This time we shared a room and Rose and Sydney would share a bed while I took the other.

I could still sense some tension coming off Rose. It had surprised me when she had told me that Tasha had actually threatened to take Aria away, of course she also believed that I was going to happily take Aria and marry her. I knew that Tasha's words must have made Rose feel unsure of her place in my life and fearful when it came to our daughter. I had watched Rose with Aria. She was as good a mother as I could have ever hoped for when it came to my children and I had meant what I said to Rose. I'd die before I ever let anyone take Aria away from Rose and I'd die before I'd leave my family.

"Hey Comrade." I blinked and looked at Rose. "Hmm?"

Rose stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. She had changed into her nightclothes. Oh those night shorts, I honestly think she was wearing that just to tease me.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get ready for bed?" I smiled softly and stood up and picked up my cell phone. "I will once I make a call."

Then I stepped out the front door onto the balcony. I took a deep breath. This was the last thing I wanted to do but we had to find Sonya if we were going to find the missing Dragomir and I really wanted to see my little girl again.

So I dialed the number.

He answered after one ring.

"Hello?" he answered in Russian

"Boris." I said, making my voice sound menacing. As a Strigoi I had been cruel and hard and many of them feared me. That came in handy now.

"B-Boss!" he squeaked. "Are you looking after everything in absence?" I snapped. It made me sick to pretend that I gave a damn about all of my 'property.' "Y-yes boss,"

"Good. Now listen good, I need you to find a Strigoi woman named Sonya Karp."

"What for boss?" he asked me and snarled again. "Do not question me!"

"S-sorry boss. I-I'll get right on it!" he squeaked. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I took a deep breath and bowed my head. I had been feeling a little better since being turned back and now I felt just as dirty and vile as I did when I had hours after being restored. I looked up at the night sky then turned to go back into the room and froze.

There was Rose, she had a solemn look on her face and I knew she had witnessed the call. She may not of understood it but she knew it hadn't been a pleasant conversation.

"Rose what are you-?" "Are you ok?" she asked me as she came closer to me. I gave her a grim smile. "I'm fine; Boris should have the information I need soon. Until then we can just stay here." Rose nodded her head then she hugged my waist. I was hesitant at first but finally I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me.

"I love you Dimitri." She whispered and I kissed the top of her head. Oh how I loved her, I really did. "I didn't want you to see that." I said as I held on to her tight. "I don't want you to be afraid of me Roza."

I felt her smile against my chest. "Never Comrade. I could never be afraid of you."

I held her even tighter. _ Oh Roza, what did I do to deserve you?_

* * *

Rose's POV

Three days, we ended up waiting three days for this Boris guy to get back to Dimitri with the information we needed and when he did Dimitri was not happy.

"Что вы имеете в виду вы не можете найти ее!" I don't know what he said but he reminded of how he was when he was a Strigoi, which I guess is a good thing considering he was talking to a Strigoi.

He listened for a second

"Кто?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened.

"И?" he said with an angry growl.

"Где он живет !?" he shouted.

He listened and nodded then he hung up.

I huffed then looked at us. "We are going to Kentucky, I have the address of a Strigoi named Donovan, he owns a tattoo parlor, and he'll know where Sonya is."

I made a face. "A tattoo parlor? Really?" Dimitri chuckled.

"Wouldn't someone notice if their friend went to get a tattoo and never returned?"

He laughed this time. "They don't eat their customers Roza, well not all of them, they actually do the tattoos." I shrugged. "Whatever you say." I looked up at Dimitri, pain reflected in his beautiful brown eyes though he still had a smile on his face from our banter. He sat down on the bed

I got up and headed for the door. I gave him a smile. "I'll be right back." I said, I closed the door then took out my iPhone. I knew exactly what would make him feel better.

I texted my mom.

_Hey facetime me?_

Her reply was instant.

_What the hell is facetime?_

I smacked my forehead with my hand. Of course she wouldn't know what facetime was.

_Never mind does Abe have an iPhone?_

_No._

I groaned.

_Is Lissa with Aria?_

_Yes._

I almost shouted in triumph. I scrolled down and found Lissa's number then texted.

_Facetime! Now!_

And with in five minute Lissa was requesting a facetime. I accepted and I saw her. Her blond hair was straight and she looked every bit the sweet princess she was.

"What's up?" she asked. "Have you found my sibling yet?" she seemed uncomfortable when she asked about the missing Dragomir and sensed from the bond that she wasn't very happy about this whole long lost brother or sister thing.

"Not yet, Dimitri found us a lead but he had to pull some strings with some of his old 'pals' if you know what I mean."

Her jade green eyes went wide. "Oh," I nodded. "Yeah, so how's my baby?" I asked and she smiled. "Ask her yourself," then she turned to the side. "Aria Rose, come say hi to mommy."

Then I heard my daughter's bell like voice. "Mama!" then my little girl climbed into my best friend's lap.

"Mama!" she laughed. She looked like she had gotten bigger. I looked at the date on my phone and saw that she was eleven months old today.

"Hi sweet heart. What are you doing?" she held up her rabby showing me that she had been playing. "Aww you playing with Rabby?" she nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "You wanna talk to Daddy?" she got a huge smile on her face and squealed. "DADA!" happily.

I laughed then poked my head in the room. Dimitri was laying down on the bed in his pajamas an arm thrown over his eyes.

I smiled then walked over to him with my phone behind my back.

"Hey comrade," I said as I sat down on the bed beside him and poked his ribs. He lifted his arm and looked at me. "Yes Roza?"

I held out the phone to him. "Someone wants to see you." I said and he took the phone and looked at it.

"Dada!" I heard Aria shout happily and Dimitri's face lit up like a Christmas tree, the sky during the fourth of July, and the northern lights all in one.

"Hi Девочка, have you been good for you aunt and your grandma?"

I smiled and grabbed Sydney. "We're gonna go get some Chinese take out, we'll be right back." I said and he looked up and nodded, a smile on his face all the while.

"Are we really going to get Chinese?" Sydney asked as she followed me down the stairs. She asked. The look on her face made me think that she wasn't looking forward to it but tough.

"Yup I'm starving." I said. We walked across the motel's parking lot, the road and then the Chinese Restaurant called the Lucky Dragon.

Sydney suddenly grabbed my arm. We were almost to the door to the Chinese restaurant I glanced around. "Rose do you feel like we're being watched? I nodded my head.

Then I slowly moved her toward the restaurant. When I felt a presence come up behind he twirled around grabbing the bastard's wrist. What I saw surprised me.

"You!"

* * *

Translations:

Что вы имеете в виду вы не можете найти ее!: What do you mean you can't find her!

Кто?: Who?

И: And?

Где он живет !?: Where does he live?

Девочка: Baby Girl.

* * *

Ok so I went ahead and wrote tomorrow's chapter tonight so you all wouldn't have to wait too long. I will be out of town starting tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I will continue to write a chapter a day and when I get home on Wednesday night I'll put them all up. Thank you for reading and please review.

I do Not Own Vampire Academy all rights belong to Richelle Mead.


	19. Attack!

Chapter Eighteen: Attack!

* * *

Hey every one! Surprise! I have internet for this day only and so I figured I'd go ahead and update he next two chapters. You know the drill. I do not own Vampire Academy Richell Mead is the mastermind behind this wonderful series. Reviews are very appreciated and enjoy! :)

* * *

I pulled my punch surprised to see Victor Dashkov in my grip his brother wasn't far behind him and behind them was, you guessed it, a Strigoi.

This is sooooo not my night.

I threw the Moroi toward Sydney and told her to get to the restaurant ASAP as I took out my stake and prepared to take the bastard down.

He was tall, obviously Moroi before he was turned, his hair was a ruddy reddish color. He gave me a sardonic smile as we circled each other.

"The rumors are true," he said. "The youngest Hathaway does have a body on her." I blanched. Was he hitting on me?! I gave a slight shudder.

But before I could retort he continued his taunting.

"I heard you were Belikov's bloodwhore before you got away." That did it. I was no one's bloodwhore!

I lunged at him with my stake and got a swipe in at his face. He snarled in pain as he knocked me back and I dropped my stake.

I tried to get up to retrieve my weapon but he was on me before I could twist around to grab for it. He knocked my head back against he concrete hard and I saw spots dancing in my vision.

He held my wrists down and looked me in the eye.

"How about I give you a try?" then he began to lower is mouth to my neck when suddenly he was knocked off me.

* * *

Sydney's POV

I grabbed the two Moroi when Rose shoved them at me and led them into the restaurant. From inside I watched as Rose fought. I knew from Russia that she was a force of nature in battle but she slipped up when she attacked too early. The Strigoi disarmed her and that's when I pulled out my phone and dialed Dimitri's number.

"Belikov." He answered.

"Dimitri, its Sydney, we need you now! We were attacked and the Strigoi has Rose pinned!"

He didn't say anything he just hung up. I looked out the window I saw the Strigoi whisper something to Rose and in the background I saw one pissed off Russian barreling toward the pair on the ground.

* * *

Dimitri's Pov

I didn't hesitate. I hung up the phone and was out the door in a minute. I was across the road in a second and I saw him, he was on top of Rose and was nuzzling her neck preparing to bite her but I wouldn't allow that to happen.

I grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the side of his head and threw him away from my Roza. I checked Rose, keeping the Strigoi in my eyesight at all times. "Rose, Roza are you ok? Answer me!" she looked at me with a dazed look and her eyes rolled back into her head. I picked her head up and felt something sticky, I pulled back my hand and it was red with blood. That pissed me off. I picked up Rose's stake and turned to face the bastard that had hurt her.

"Belikov?" he said and I realized who he was. He was a grunt, a contact from here in America. I had met him once when Galina had been alive but I couldn't remember his name.

Then he got a satisfied smirk on his face. "I thought I'd give your bloodwhore a try. I didn't know you were still alive. Rumor is you were staked."

I held up the silver stake and advanced. "How dare you touch her, how dare you draw her blood." Then I attacked. I back handed him and knocked his legs out from under him then I had him pinned and I lined the stake up with his heart.

I saw true fear in his face. Good. I wouldn't allow this bastard to get away with hurting her. "And how dare you call the mother of my child a bloodwhore!"

Then I thrust the stake into his heart. After the first thrust I was lost all I knew was he had to pay for hurting her he couldn't be allowed to live. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Rose, never again.

I don't know how long I stabbed the dead corpse of the Strigoi but I was brought back to reality by a pain filled groan and whimper.

I stopped and looked back to see Rose move her head.

"Dimi-tri?" she whimpered my name as her voice broke.

I was at her side in an instant.

"I'm here Roza, you're safe now." I gently picked her up and her head lolled back and hung limply in the air, her hair hung free.

"Dimitri!" I turned to see Sydney come running with two Moroi following her. One I recognized as Victor Dashkov.

Victor stopped short when he saw me and he gave a smirk though he ket his distance unsure if I'd attack him too. It was tempting.

"Well I'll be damned. They actually managed to turn you back." I glared at him.

"That Strigoi," I said. "He was chasing you wasn't he?" Victor looked nervous, as the other man got closer to him.

"Yes, unfortunately. Thank you for taking care of that by the way."

I felt my hatred and anger rise again but I didn't get any closer. I didn't want Rose any closer to him then she had to be.

"This," I gestured to Rose's unconscious form. "Is your fault, she was hurt protecting your sorry ass. You better pray I don't decided that you don't deserve to live you little-"

"Ok Dimitri!" Sydney said and I looked to her. She was throwing a worried look to Rose. "We need to get her to the room so I can see how bad her injury is." I nodded my head then looked at Dashkov.

"Unless you want to get attacked again I'd suggest you stay with us." He nodded and followed us to our room. I laid Rose down on my bed and Sydney began to inspect her head.

"Her scalp is scratched up but head wounds always look worse then they really are. I won't know if she has a concussion until she wakes up. Other then that it looks like just a bunch of bruises." Then she went for the first aid kit in the bathroom and I was sitting next to Rose's still form, her hand in my own. Suddenly there was another presence. I looked up to see the man I didn't know. He was black headed with brown eyes. There was an uncanny resemblance to Victor in his face, but there was also madness, madness I had witnessed many times before, in Rose and Adrian and Lissa.

"Poor child, she saved brother, I'll heal her, yes, yes." Then he reached out to touch Rose and I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her!" i growled low in my throat. I didn't know him and Rose was hurt. That meant that he wasn't coming near her.

Victor chuckled.

"I'd let him do it Belikov. Unless you want your cub there go into a coma from that concussion." I glared at the man before me. He was the cause of all of Rose and Lissa's fear when they were still just children. He had caused them to run away from the safety of the Academy he had tortured them now he had the audacity to taunt me with Roza's wellbeing!

"My brother, Robert, is a spirit user." He said. I looked back at the man, Robert, his eyes were focused on Rose and it was as if he couldn't hear us or see us. To him she was all that mattered at the moment. So I let him go but I stayed close to Rose incase she needed me.

He put a hand on her forehead and the other cupped her neck. There was no outward sign that he was doing anything until Rose's bruises healed and disappeared and the blood stopped flowing from her head.

Finally she was just sleeping peacefully. I glanced up to see Sydney standing a ways away with the first aid kit. She sighed.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore." She said and put the kit on the dresser. She kept her distance from the Moroi. Sydney may have been more at ease with us but that was only because we didn't live off blood and wield magic.

I looked back to Victor and saw him and Robert getting ready to leave. Yeah that was going to happen.

I grabbed them. "You two aren't going anywhere." I looked at Victor. "The Moroi and Guardians have been looking for you." He got a scared then.

"You turn me in and I'll tell everyone about Rosemarie breaking me out of prison."

I chuckled. "No one believed you in the trial about Roza and I being in a relationship, what makes you think they'll believe that a nineteen year old mother broke you out of prison?" he then got a conniving look in his eyes.

"Oh so she told you about her daughter? Tell me Belikov which does Aria favor more Rosemarie or you?"

I grabbed his collar and lifted him off his feet. "Aria is none of your concern. If I find out you even glimpse my daughter I'll-"

"Dimitri!" Sydney snapped. "The last thing we need is for a maid to look through that window and see you threating two old men and a teenager unconscious on a bed with a blood spot under her head. Now put him down."

I never broke eye contact as I slowly lowered him down to the floor then I gave Sydney an order.

"Look in Rose's bag, there should be two sets of handcuffs and a gun. Get me the hand cuffs, please."

I heard her as she looked through the bag and then I felt her press the cool metal of the handcuffs all guardians are issued into my hands.

I took one of Dashkov's hands and put the cuff on then I hand cuffed him to a chair. "You aren't going anywhere Dashkov. I'm not letting you run free." Then I treated his brother the same way and sat them both down.

"You two are going to be handed over to the Guardians and I'll make sure if you say one thing about Rose you won't make it to the end of your illness." Then I turned. I was still in my pajamas but they were filthy and blood splattered. I glanced to Rose. She had thrown on some sweat pants on over her shorts and a jacket on over her tank top before she left the room. I looked toward Sydney.

"Do you mind getting her out of those clothes? I've got to change."

She nodded and went straight to work on cleaning Roza up.

When I closed the door I leaned against it and had to take a deep breath. I couldn't get the image of Rose being attacked out if my mind. I shook my head and washed my hands and face of blood, both the Strigoi's and Roza's.

By the time I came out, changed and clean, the lights were off and Sydney was asleep in her bed. Rose was tucked under the covers; the pillow she had bleed on was thrown into the corner and replaced with another pillow. Victor and Robert were already asleep in the chairs and I sighed.

I slipped into bed next to Roza and held her tightly to me.

I closed my eyes but I didn't sleep, I wouldn't let my guard down again so I laid there the whole night, just listening to her deep even breathing.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Paris Kentucky

Chapter Nineteen: Pairs Kentucky

I woke up the next morning with the worse head ach of my life. For a minute I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here then a flood of memories came back to me.

Me and Sydney going to get dinner, Dashkov and Doru sneaking up behind me, the Strigoi, then, right before I lost touch with the waking world, I remember seeing Dimitri's worried face as he tried to get me to talk to him.

I shifted, trying to sit up, only to feel something heavy and warm around my waist. I looked down and saw a large muscled arm wrapped protectively around me. I tried again to sit up but the arm flexed and held me in place. I looked behind me to see Dimitri lying next to me wide-awake.

His brown eyes assessed me as we made eye contact.

"Are you alright Roza?" he whispered, as he never even blinked. I nodded. "Yeah, just a little stiff and I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I pulled at his arm around me.

He let me go but he never took his eyes off me. I got up and made my way to the bathroom only to realize he was following me.

"Comrade I'm fine, go back to sleep." He shook his head.

"I'll be out here if you need me." He said as he planted himself right outside the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes when it became apparent he wasn't going to let me do anything on my own. I guess I should consider myself lucky he didn't insist that he come into the bathroom with me. That would have been awkward.

When I came back out he was still there.

I must have been hurt worse then I thought.

I gently put a hand to his arm and nodded toward the door. He nodded and led me outside. I noticed on the way out that Victor and Robert were handcuffed to the chairs in the corner.

Once outside I was engulfed in Dimitri's arms and his face was buried in my neck.

"Dimitri?" I asked softly. To be honest I was a little unnerved by his behavior.

He pulled back and looked at my face. "I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if you had-" he shook his head then pulled me back into the shelter of his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere without me again, do you understand?"

I pulled away, "Dimitri calm down, I can take care of myself, incase you forgot." I had no idea what caused him to be so overprotective all of a sudden. I mean I was fine.

"He almost killed you Rose, he was going to…" he dropped off and shook his head. "It doesn't matter what he was going to do to you I killed him, he 's gone and no one will get that close to you ever again."

I pulled away again.

"Dimitri! You can't do that; you can't just lock me away from the world because I might get hurt. I was just caught off guard last night it won't happen again, now calm down and tell me why Dashkov and his brother are sleeping in our room?"

Dimitri took a calming breath and gestured to the door. "He hurt you and Lissa, Victor I mean, and I'll see to it that he is put back where he belongs."

I nodded ok, that made sense and at least he wasn't talking about putting me in a dragon guarded tower anymore.

"So," I asked as we turned back toward the room. "Where to today?"

"A little town in Kentucky, the Strigoi we have to see is named Donovan he'll know where Sonya is then we'll find her and make her tell us where the lost Dragomir is."

I nodded. "And what will we do with the brothers?" I asked.

Dimitri got a blank look on his face. "Stuff them in the trunk?"

I laughed, "Not a bad idea comrade. But that wouldn't look good if we got pulled over."

He shrugged as if it was just something that couldn't be avoided.

I laughed again as we entered the room. Every body was up. Sydney was in the shower and the brothers were sitting at he table they were handcuffed to… and Victor was on my phone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted as I snatched the phone from him. I looked at it and saw he had been scrolling my pictures of Aria.

"She's a beautiful child Rosemarie." He said and I felt Dimitri tense against my back.

"Leave my kid alone, Dashkov or I swear I'll-"

" She's the second child born to a shadow kissed dhampir and another guardian, what kind of affect does that have on her do you think?" I was getting ready to gag him when Dimitri grabbed his collar.

"I told you that Aria was none of your concern, Dashkov, and I meant it. You even mention her again I'll make you wish you had never been born."

Victor paled at the threat. Obviously he knew that he didn't want to test Dimitri where Aria was concerned.

Dimitri shoved the Moroi back into his chair and walked toward the bathroom that Sydney had just exited.

He didn't say anything and took his clothes and closed the door.

Sydney looked at me and very seriously said. "Remind me to NEVER get on his bad side."

I laughed and nodded. "Deal." Then once he was done in the bathroom it was my turn and I changed and got ready to go.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I kept a close eye on Rose as the day went on. It seemed that Robert really did heal her and she didn't seem as if she was still in any pain and for that I was grateful. I glanced back at her in the rearview mirror. She had insisted that Sydney be nowhere near either Moroi and so she was sitting in the back between the two men.

I didn't like it but she was right. If they made an effort to escape she'd be more likely to stop them.

Sydney was on her lap top googling the tattoo shop for its address in the front seat.

"Found it. They are an hour outside of Paris, on the main road." I nodded letting her know I heard her and glanced once more at Rose.

She was staring blankly in front of her and I realized that she was with Lissa.

Rose's POV In Lissa's Head

Lissa was standing before Tatiana. She was nervous and unsure of what the Queen wanted with her this time. The last time she had been summoned was so the Queen could tell her about her half sibling so she wasn't sure she was going to like what was said here today.

"Vasilisa," Tatiana said as she sat down at her desk.

"Please sit." Lissa obeyed.

"Now I summoned you here to speak about your future." I felt Lissa mentally groan. The Queen had been trying to get Lissa to go to a Moroi collage for over a year but Lissa was dead set on Lehigh.

"You majesty I-"

Tatiana held her hand fro silence. "Let me finish. I would be more then happy for yourself and Guardian Hathaway to attend Lehigh University but I'd also like you to consider becoming my heir and taking my place on the throne."

The shock of that statement shook Lissa to her very core. Her Queen? She had never even considered the possibility.

"Vasilisa?" She shook her head. "Your majesty doesn't an heir need at least one living family member to be eligible for the throne?" Tatiana nodded and stood up.

"I'm sure you are aware that I have sent guardian Hathaway and guardian Belikov to track down and retrieve your sibling. Once he or she is brought back among us you will have a voice on the council and I will name you my heir."

Lissa was shell-shocked. She had never thought that Tatiana would name her as heir.

"Vasilisa?" Lissa shook her shook herself from her stupor and then looked up at the Queen. "Yes your majesty I'd be honored to be you heir.

Rose's POV Out of Lissa's Head

I pulled myself from Lissa's head as I felt Dimitri stop. I looked around and saw mountains.

"Where are we?" I asked. Sydney looked back. she looked tired and I could relate. I was beat too.

"A motel, we have to stash them," she said gesturing to Victor and Robert. "While we talk to Donovan."

I nodded and looked to Dimitri. He was sitting in the driver's seat as always, gripping the wheel as if he might break it.

I put a hand to his shoulder and he glanced back. he took my hand and kissed it then he got out of the car to check us in.

We made our way to the floor our room was on.

"I got us two rooms." Dimitri said. "Rose, you and Sydney can take one, me and the brothers will take the other." I was kind of bummed that he wouldn't be in the same room with me tonight but I think he was thinking more about not wanting me anywhere near Victor then about cuddling with me in bed.

I nodded and took the key from him and we put everything we needed in our rooms.

After a few minutes Dimitri came back in. he looked tired and I was honestly worried about him. No matter what he says I just know he didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Donovan is an hour away. We need a way to lure him from his shop."

I nodded. "You can't just go in, he'll know in a second that you're not Strigoi anymore." I looked to Sydney and then an idea hit me.

"Strigoi have humans do a lot of their dirty work don't they?" I asked Dimitri and he nodded. "What are you thinking Rose?" he asked then I smiled evilly as I looked at Sydney.

She looked between us. "What?" she asked. Then she went pale.

"Oh no, no way, I'm not doing it!"

I put an arm around her. "Oh come one Sydney, do you really think I'd let a Strigoi hurt you?"

She groaned. Then she looked to Dimitri but he was on my side. "We'll be near by, if anything goes wrong we'll be there."

She gave a depressed sigh as she resigned to her fate.

"Fine I'll do it."

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Rose and I waited in the alley. I had lifted Rose up onto the roof so she'd have an advantage, while I waited in the shadows. I wasn't sure I was ok with sending Sydney into the lion's den so to speak,

Donovan could decide he'd call my bluff and kill her but I knew that he was as scared of me as Boris was.

I wanted to kill them, all the Strigoi who had anything to do with me when I was in that state but I knew that that might not happen, but i was going to kill Donovan tonight.

Suddenly there was movement and Sydney stepped into the alley with three strigoi following her.

"Belikov?" Donovan called as the two other Strigoi flanked him. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," I was careful not to show my face. I knew that they'd know I wasn't a Strigoi just by my face alone.

Donovan glanced around his red-rimmed eyes assessing everything he saw. Sydney managed to slip away unnoticed.

One of his men sniffed the air as the breeze blew toward us from the direction Rose was in.

_Damn it! _I swore mentally.

"Donovan, Dhampirs!" that was all she needed. Rose flew from the rooftop and tackled one of the Strigoi and I leapt in to make sure she wasn't ambushed or double-teamed.

I tackled the other Strigoi and we ended up brawling on the ground. Finally I got the upper hand and I staked him but when I looked at his dead face I saw myself and I stabbed him again, and again. Anything to get the image of myself as a Strigoi out of my head, until I was brought from my deranged actions by her angelic voice.

"DIMITRI HELP! I NEED YOU!"

I turned to see Rose trying to hold Donovan off of her as he pressed her into the brick wall of the alley.

I was up and over to the pair in an instant. I grabbed Donovan and shoved him to the ground and Rose was there helping me hold the bastard down.

I was getting ready to stake him but she cried out to me.

"No! Not yet! Dimitri we need him." I stopped and then remembered why we were here.

I grabbed his shirt and brought his face up to mine.

"Sonya Karp, where is she?" I asked in a deadly

"I don't-" he began, then I bashed is head against the ground.

"WHERE IS SONYA KARP!"

"A- a little blue house on the lake just an hour north out of town!"

"Ok do have an-" Rose began but I staked him. "Address… I guess not.

And I staked him again, and again, and again.

"Dimitri! Dimitri stop it he's dead its over!" I felt her grab me and I turned on her. She was looking at me with wide eyes and my heart broke all over again.

She reached for me and drew me away from Donovan and into her arms.

I just held on to her as she held me close and brushed my hair from my face. All I had seen was myself in those Strigoi. The nightmares I had every night of being one of them again and killing my family. Maybe I had thought I could banish the nightmares if I killed them until they were unrecognizable.

"Its ok," I heard Rose murmur as she rocked me. The ease she held me and comforted me was as if she were rocking her own child instead of a grown man.

"Its ok Dimitri I'm here. I love you so much." I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes then I kissed her.

It started innocently then I deepened it. I wasn't going to distance myself anymore. I had gone through hell and I'll be damned if I deny myself the woman that I wanted and that wanted me. She was the mother of my child and damn it I was going to spend the rest of my life proving to her how much I loved her.

We finally parted and I held her for a minute.

She moved away from me and grabbed my hand. "Come on lets get out of here and find Sydney."

I got up and followed her and we found Sydney waiting under a street light.

"Did you find out what you needed."

"Kind of." Rose said. "He didn't have an address but we know where to go and what to look for."

She nodded. "Ok, now lets go back to the hotel, we'll head out tomorrow."

We got in the car and got back to the motel. As Sydney went in I grabbed Rose's hand.

"We need to talk." I said. She nodded and followed me to the end of the hall.

"What's going on Dimitri?" she asked and I could hear uncertainty in her voice.

I took a deep breath and looked at her, really looked at her. She wasn't that same seventeen-year-old girl that had stolen my heart. No now she was a woman, a mother, a guardian, and the only woman I would ever feel this strongly for.

"I'm done." I said and she looked confused and maybe a little hurt.

"I'm done trying to pretend that everything was fine before when it wasn't. I want to be with you like we planned and I want to wake up with you every morning and hold you without feeling guilty. I'm done making myself stay away from you. I want to be the man you need and deserve and I want to be the father that Aria needs and I'm going to do it, Rose."

She was quiet then she smiled and threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her jean clad legs around my waist. She looked me in the eye and with a smile said one word. "Good." And then she kissed me hard.

And then I knew we'd be ok.

* * *

And voilà there is that final break through that everyone has been waiting for. Please review and let me know how you all liked it.

I do not own Vampire Academy all the rights go to Richelle Mead. Thanks for reading I'll be eagerly awaiting your reviews.


	21. Sonya Karp

Chapter twenty: Sonya Karp

* * *

Hey everyone I just got back from Gatlinburg today and I managed to write this chapter in the car. Enjoy! The next chapter will be up by tomorrow night… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The next day we headed out to find Ms. Karp's house.

If Dimitri hadn't gone trigger-happy it wouldn't have taken us nearly as long as it did.

I sat in the back again between Dashkov and Robert Doru. Call me paranoid but I didn't trust them around Sydney. I glanced up toward the front and met Dimitri's eyes. He smiled at me in the mirror and gave a small smile back. It felt like were finally getting back to where we had been before he had been turned.

"How do we know which house is hers" Sydney asked as she looked out the window.

I gave a smirk. "It's blue." She turned around and looked at me. "Rose, what if there are twenty blue houses."

I gave a full out small. "We bust all of their doors down until we find a red headed Strigoi trying to kill us all." Sydney looked at me for a minute then turned to Dimitri.

"Has she grown up at all since you were here mentor? I mean at all?" Dimitri chuckled as he made a turn. "Actually yes she has, she use to be a lot more violent."

That made Sydney shiver. Victor laughed quietly under his breath. I turned and gave him a dirty look.

"What are you laughing at Dashkov?" I asked, as he looked at me malicious mirth in his jade green eyes.

"Nothing, Rosemarie, its just I'm sure that Guardian Belikov has been looking at you as an adult ever since he first saw you."

Dimitri glared at him in the review mirror and I gave him a dry look.

"You know, your voice is getting really annoying. It's like a little cricket under your pillow chirping while your trying to sleep. Yeah that's you."

Then I leaned up so I could talk to Dimitri and Sydney.

"Ms. Karp liked to grow plants. Find a little blue house with one hell of a garden and we'll have our house."

I sat back and relaxed for a little bit then I felt an extreme amount of anger coming in through the bond. I closed my eyes and slipped into Lissa's head.

* * *

Rose's POV in Lissa's Head

Lissa was in her living room with my mom and Abe. Aria was clutched against Lissa's chest as she sat next to my mother. Christian and Abe were standing slightly in front of the women. I knew right there that there was something wrong. Janine Hathaway did not cower behind a man not even Ibrahim Mazur.

In front of them all was Tasha and she looked pissed.

"How can none of you see what is going on?" She asked. "Rose is obviously not fit to be a mother." Oh god is she really going there. I was obviously tuning into the middle of the conversation but it doesn't take a genius to know what I missed. I'm so besting her ass when I get home.

"I mean she's been gone for almost two weeks. What kind of mother does that?"

"Aunt Tasha." Christian said. I could see that he was getting fed up with Tasha's bad mouthing me. "Rose and Dimitri are on an errand for the queen and either her or Dimitri check in on Aria every night before she goes to bed."

Tasha shook her head. Her raven hair flinging side to side as she denied her nephew's words.

"And I'm pretty sure she's abusing the poor thing."

My mom jumped up at that accusation.

"How dare you!" she growled as she tried to advance on the Moroi woman, tried meaning Abe and Christian held her back.

"Don't you ever insult my daughter. She would never hurt that baby and you have no fucking proof anyway!"

Tasha glared and shouted at her. "That baby has bruises all over her how can you defend a woman that hurts her child?"

Lissa stood up then. She balanced my daughter on her hip as she glared at Tasha. I felt Aria hide her face in Lissa's neck.

"Rose would kill anyone that tried to hurt Aria. And what bruises? The only bruise I've ever seen on her was when she bumped into the wall. And that was the other day. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and walked into the wall, she still has a little bruise right there on her forehead."

"You've been healing them!" Tasha accused. "You've been covering for Rose since that baby was born. I'll make sure Rose won't ever see that Aria again. And when Dimka finds out what kind of woman the mother of his child is he'll want nothing to do with her."

Everybody was quiet. I could feel my own anger over powering Lissa's; this chick was out of her mind. I've never even spanked Aria, not that she'd ever given me a reason to have to. She has always been a good baby except for the first month or so she cried all the time, you know colic.

"Aunt Tasha." Christian said in a low voice. "I don't think you're welcomed here anymore."

Tasha turned on Christian. "What? You're taking that slutty little bloodwhore's side? "

That's when Abe steeped up.

"Natasha Ozera, I suggest you never call my daughter that again. Also don't you ever accuse Rosemarie Hathaway of child abuse. She has done everything possible for this child, she carried her for nine months, she birthed her, she feed her, and she has protected her for that child's whole life, and she risked her life to bring that precious little girl's father back to life. Rose is not an abusive parent she is a parent that knows nothing but love for her child."

Then he got in her face. "And if I ever see you near my granddaughter again you will disappear and no one will ever find the body."

Tasha paled. My father was well known for being a dangerous man and I knew, for Aria, he'd make good on his threat.

Tasha looked from face to face then her eyes landed on Aria who was watching wide-eyed. In the brief moment that the emotions crossed her face I/Lissa saw anger, hatred, possession. I knew then she had no love for Aria. She only wanted her because she was Dimitri's and I also had a sneaking suspicion that she hated Aria for being Dimitri's daughter with me instead of her.

Then she stomped out of the apartment and I forced myself to leave the scene. I missed having Aria in my arms.

Rose's POV Out of Lissa's Head.

* * *

I blinked to see we had stopped. I looked to Dimitri.

He met my eyes and I saw it in his own that he must have seen something in my face that told him something was wrong.

"We've found Sonya's house… At least I think. Rose are you alright?"

I shook my head but didn't elaborate. He glanced to Victor and then to Sydney, he said something to her but I was so pissed I couldn't hear him.

Then he got out of the car. "Roza." I looked up at him as he bent his head to look at me. "Come on, I think we need to talk."

I nodded then Robert got out and let me out. "We won't be far." Dimitri said to Sydney and as a warning to the Dashkov brothers.

We went a little ways away. I could see the house that couldn't be anyone else's house but Ms. Karp's.

"What's wrong Rose, what happened to Lissa?"

I looked up at him then I just blurted the truth out.

"Tasha accused me of beating Aria." Dimitri's eyes widened in shock then they hardened.

"She did what?" I nodded. I hadn't ever felt this upset before. "She said that I wasn't fit to be a mother and that she'd tell you I was beating Aria then she'd take my baby away and I'd never see her again. Then she said that she'd tell you I was an abusive mother."

I felt the tears building behind my eyes. I didn't cry about much but I knew if I ever lost Aria… I shivered. Aria had been the only thing to keep me going while Dimitri was a Strigoi. No one could replace Dimitri in my life and my heart but Aria… Aria had her own place now that could never be filled by anyone else but her.

While I was lost in my thoughts Dimitri pulled me into his arms and I actually began to cry into his chest.

"Please don't take my baby away. I'm a good mother, I am really!" he held me tight and made me look up at him.

"How many times do I have to say this Roza? I would never take our daughter away from you and I won't let anyone take her either."

I nodded and looked up at him. "I'm beating the shit out of her when I get home." Dimitri chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then he gestured toward the house.

"Ready to do this." I nodded. "Yeah I wanna hurry up and get he hell home so I can love on my baby." Then I looked up at Dimitri. I say the three of us cuddle up in bed together for a few days."

Dimitri smiled lovingly. "That actually sounds very nice. Just relaxing in bed with my girls in my arms."

We returned to the car and saw Sydney had put duck tape on Victor's mouth. We looked at her with curious expressions. Sydney didn't even look at us as she typed away on her laptop.

"He wouldn't shut up. You're right Rose his voice is like an annoying little cricket that won't shut the hell up."

Dimitri and I looked at each other then he shrugged,

"I wanted to stuff them into the trunk."

Then the three of us began to plan how we would go about capturing Ms. Karp.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

So it was decided that Rose and I would find a safe way to get into the house then we'd subdue Karp.

Unlike with Donovan we had both Victor and Robert with us so keeping an eye on them and fighting a Strigoi were going to be tricky.

"We could just knock them out and leave them in the car." Sydney said. Rose shook her head. "No way, the last thing I feel safe doing is leaving them in the only vehicle we have at the moment.

I look between the girls and the brothers. "No Rose, Sydney has a point. We won't knock them out but we will give Sydney the keys to the car that way they can't take off in it."

Rose didn't look to please with that idea but she went along with it. "Ok fine, Comrade, whatever you say."

After that we left the Moroi and the Alchemist and began to scope out the property.

The gardens all around the house were beautiful and gave the impression of being in a perfect and peaceful wonderland right out of some fairytale.

We made it to the front door. I had Rose open the door so that if anything jumped out I'd been the one to meet it instead of her.

Rose threw the door open and out came a blur of red as Sonya Karp stopped right in the door. She hissed and growled then her eyes landed on Rose and widened.

"Rosemarie." I tensed. I had to fight the instinct to shove Rose behind me and shield her from the Strigoi's sight.

"How are you dear?" Sonya continued. "I've heard you've become one of the most feared Guardians among the Strigoi. Why don't you come in a visit with me."

Rose took a step closer. Her eyes never leaving Karp's and that when I realized she was compelling her.

"NO!" I shouted as I lunged for Sonya and managed to get her into the house. Rose must have snapped out of the compulsion because she was right there with me trying to help me hold her down. Suddenly Sonya kicked out and caught Rose in the stomach and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

I didn't have the time to worry about her because she was right back trying to hold Sonya down.

Finally we managed to get her tied to a chair with god knows how many pairs of chains. I had bought them at the last stop as an after thought but damn they cam in handy right now.

I glanced over to see Rose standing and looking at Karp as if she had never seen her before and in all honesty she hadn't not like this.

I walked toward the red haired woman and brandished the extra silver stake Rose and given me. "We have some questions for you Ms. Karp."

Sonya laughed. "Oh?" she asked as she studied us. "And what might these questions be?" I opened my mouth to ask her what we needed to know and she gave me a sick smile.

"Don't think I don't know who you are Dimitri Belikov. I've heard a great deal about you both as a Dhampir and as a Strigoi." Then the woman turned back to Roza.

"Rosemarie, did you know that a Strigoi's sense of smell is five times that of a Moroi?

Rose's brow scrunched up as she looked to me with confusion. But I never took my eyes from the very real danger sitting bound in the chair in front of us.

"How old is you daughter Rosemarie? A few months, a year maybe?"

Rose glanced to me again then she looked back to her old teacher.

* * *

Rose's POV

I looked at Ms. Karp, careful not to fall under her compulsion again. "I don't see what my kid has to do with this. We have questions we need answered. Now."

I heard the sound of the door closing and turned to see Sydney and the brothers come into the house.

I turned my attention from Karp for a second and suddenly she was on me again and my stake went flying. I punched her in the face and kept her off of me until Dimitri could grab her from behind and lift her away. I was on my feet in less then a second and looking for my stake.

It was gone then just as fast as Sonya had attacked Robert was rushing past me with my stake in hand and he shoved it through Sonya's chest.

Just like when Dimitri had been restored there was a bright white light and unbelievable power threw us all back. I lifted my head when I gathered myself and I was suddenly assaulted by Sonya Karp's screams.

We all stayed quiet and just watched. I couldn't help it. When Dimitri had been restored I had been mystified and relieved beyond compare and I was just as amazed now as I was then.

Dimitri was the first to snap out of the stupor and he rushed to gather Sonya into his arms.

He held and whispered comforting words to her as she cried and I realized that this had to be painful for him. To see someone else go through what he had. It had to be breaking his heart all over again.

"Well?" Victor said as he tried to help Robert back up. "Aren't you going to question her?"

Dimitri's head snapped up and there was utter protectiveness in his eyes. I didn't take my eyes from Dashkov.

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "And while were at it let's give Robert a good dose of electric shock therapy and try to cure is madness."

Victor gave me a hateful look to which I turned my back and focused on Dimitri.

"Come Comrade, let's find somewhere for her to lay down." Dimitri nodded and picked my old teacher up off the ground and followed me to the first bedroom I saw.

Dimitri gently placed Sonya on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to stay in here with her or do you want to stay?"

He smiled at me then he kissed my hand and whispered. "I'll stay, I'm the only one here that's been through what she's going through. It'll be better for her if I'm here when she wakes up."

I nodded and kissed him then I turned back toward the living room hoping for a nap of my own.

* * *

Ok so now everyone sees how nuts I've made Tasha and Sonya is Alive! So I'm thinking I'd let you all choose. Who do you, the readers, want to Confront Tasha? Dimitri or Rose?

Let me know in you reviews.

Thanks for reading.


	22. And The Lost Dragomir Is

Chapter Twenty-One: The Lost Dragomir is…

The next day I woke up to Dimitri brushing my hair from my face. I opened my eyes and met his. He looked tired and I had a feeling he had been up all night watching over Sonya.

"Hey." I said as mu sleep clouded mind begin to wake up. I stretched and looked back toward the bedroom where Sonya had slept.

"How is she doing?" I asked as I sat up. Dimitri sighed and sat down next to me. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"She's ok, or at least as ok as she can be, she hasn't woken up yet."

I nodded but before I could say anything Victor ran into the living room with Robert right behind him looking frantic.

"Guardians are outside!" he said as he looked toward the door with wide eyes. Then he looked at me. Now I never claimed to know how a nut case's mind worked, but I took it that my sleepy eyes and the red marks from the couch didn't register with him because he looked at me with so much hate.

"You called them didn't you Rosemarie?" then he lunged at me and grabbed me by the shoulders and began to shake me.

"You think you can use me and my brother and then thro me back into a cage!" I was completely confused and suddenly he was off of me and Dimitri had him subdued with his hands behind his back while Robert pounded on his own back.

"Roza didn't call Hans, Dashkov, I did. I told you that you weren't getting away and I meant it."

I got up and gently took Robert's hands and held them. I didn't really want to hurt him but I didn't want him lashing out at Dimitri either. If anyone knew what it looked like when a spirit user lost it, it was me.

The front door opened and Hans walked in with Eddie, who ran over to help me restrain the struggling Moroi whom had no desire to be gentle in handling me.

I looked behind me once my hands were free to see Sydney and Sonya peeking out through the bedroom door.

Eddie noticed Sonya when I did and instantly whipped out his stake.

I put a hand on his wrist and shook my head. "No Eddie, she's not a Strigoi anymore, she's ok." Eddie nodded then returned the stake to his holster and focused on Doru.

"Good work you two, we send you on one mission and you find a fugitive." Hans said as he took Victor and put the handcuffs on him.

"I think you know where you're going Dashkov."

Eddie followed Hans outside with Robert and I felt kind of sorry for him. Victor didn't give a damn about his brother, never did, he just used him for his own personal means. I couldn't help but feel that Robert deserved better then that.

Eddie came back into the house and happily hugged me.

"How ya been Rose?" he asked. I smiled and shrugged. "Oh you know the usual. I miss my baby though, how she doing?"

Dimitri moved over toward us once he heard the word baby and was instantly at my side.

Eddie got a strange look in his eyes. "She's good, but Rose, she's been acting weird." I tensed. "Weird how?"

Eddie took a deep breath. "I take you know about Tasha throwing her fits recently. Even Adrian has heard about them and he's been keeping Aria at your place when you parents can't watch her. Anyway. Aria she's quieter, reserved. Like she doesn't want to draw to much attention."

I looked to Dimitri concerned. Eddie, seeing my distress was quick to reassure me.

"She's ok physically, I mean me, your mom, Adrian, Lissa, Christian. We all have taken turns and checked her over. There are no bruises or anything and Lissa even insisted on taking her to a doctor for a check up. She's fine."

I shook my head "Then why isn't she acting like herself?" Dimitri put an arm around me as I asked. I was desperate to know that my baby was ok.

Eddie studied us for a minute. "Maybe she knows something's not right. I think she knows Tasha's a fruitcake and isn't safe to be around. That and she knows your not around maybe she just doesn't feel as secure without the two of you."

I nodded. Ok I could except that until evidence proved him wrong.

"We'll be back in a few more days. We have Sonya now and she can tell us where the lost Dragomir is. Once we have him, or her, we'll head home, just take care of Aria until we get there." Dimitri said and the look in his eyes made me shiver. He didn't like that Aria was scared and I could see he wasn't going to put up with it when he got home.

Eddie nodded then he looked back toward Sydney and Ms. Karp and smiled.

"Its good to see you Ms. Karp. I'm glad you're back." Sonya smiled and nodded in his direction.

"Should I tell Mikhail your ok?" he asked and Sonya's face lit up as she nodded happily.

He smiled then when Hans called him he left. I shook my head and looked back to Ms. Karp. She was just as pretty as I remembered. Her red hair was naturally curly and framed her face and her emerald eyes shown brightly.

She came and sat down on the sofa I had used as a bed the night before and sighed. "You're looking for Eric Dragomir's child aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, finding him is the only way for Lissa to have a voice please, Ms. Karp help us." She looked up at me and gave a loving smile.

"Rosemarie, you have grown beautifully. You know, I've always felt protective toward you and Vasilisa. It's why I told you to leave the Academy. I knew you were in danger. Of course I will tell you but she must have a say in weather or not she wants the world to know that she is one of the last Dragomirs."

I nodded. "Of course."

Sonya took a deep breath. "My cousin, Emily, was a show girl in Los Vegas. She met Eric Dragomir and she fell in love with him. She became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter whom she named Jillian."

I swear my mouth hit the floor. I knew Jill, we all did. She had been in the ninth grade when I first met her. She had been so enamored with me and Dimitri and the rest of us. She had looked up to us. Hell Adrian affectionately referred to her as jailbait every time he saw her and she was Lissa's sister?

This whole time we never even knew but Lissa had been getting to know her own sister.

I looked at Sonya and couldn't believe what she had said but I asked the next obvious question.

"Where do we go to find her?" I asked and Sonya smiled.

"Detroit, Michigan. I'll take you there myself."

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Later that day, with the sun high in the sky, we all got into the car and made for Michigan. It took days to get there but for once nothing went wrong and the company was good.

After a couple of days on the road we made it to the Mastrano residence.

Sonya stepped up to the door and knocked as we waited for the door to be answered I looked to Rose, she looked tired and I knew she was looking forward to being home in her own bed… our bed if I had any say in it.

I looked up as the door opened to reveal Jill. I remembered her from the academy she had stammered and ran away when Rose had introduced us. She looked about sixteen now and as pretty as any Moroi with their slim build and height.

As I studied the young girl's face I realized that there were some resemblances to Lissa they had the same chin and the same delicate nose and their eyes were shaped the same.

When Jill's eyes landed on Rose she smiled and ran forward.

"ROSE!" she threw her arms around her and held tight. When she pulled back she looked down at Rose's torso.

"Wow so you did have your baby. What was it?" she asked giddy as she awaited Rose's answers.

Rose smiled but before she could answer the teen a woman that resembled Jill came to the door.

"Who's here sweet heart?" She asked. Jill turned to her mother, I assumed, and happily introduced Rose and me.

But when Mrs. Mastrano's eyes landed on Sonya she went pale as she looked to her cousin with fear.

"It's ok," Rose said hurriedly. "Ms. Karp, she isn't a Strigoi anymore, she's been restored."

"Emily," Sonya said as she stepped up to her cousin. "We need to talk, it's about Jill's father." If possible Emily paled even more. She shook her head. "No," she tried to slam the door but Rose caught it.

"Please," she said. "Look I have a daughter too, she'll be a year old next month. I know you want to protect Jill from anything and everything but she has a sister that needs her. Please I'm begging you, just hear us out."

Emily looked at Rose and must have seen a woman much like herself. Someone who loved their child and was willing to do whatever needed to be done to ensure their safety and happiness.

She ushered us into the house and I came face to face with a man.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he came closer to his wife.

"We have come to see Jill, sir. We believe she may be able to help us and Princess Vasilisa." I answered. I knew what he must have been feeling. If strange people showed up at the apartment wanting to take Aria away I'd be just as suspicious if not more so.

Emily put her hand on her husband's arm. "John its time." She said quietly as she gestured toward the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jill asked as she sat close to her mother.

Emily took a deep breath and smiled down at her child. "Honey, I'm afraid I've kept something very important from you. You see your father was Eric Dragomir."

Jill blinked then looked to Rose as if she were asking for her to confirm what she was just told. Rose nodded. "I'm afraid so Jill. We need you. Lissa needs you. She has to have her seat on the council and she needs at least one living family member. You are that one family member."

Jill looked down then she looked to Rose again. "Would I have to l move away?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I smiled as I answered her. "No, but we do need you to come to court with us so that your sister can take her place on the council. But you can come right back home if you want. I'm sure."

Jill nodded. Then she looked at me. "Were you 'restored' like cousin Sonya too?" I nodded.

Jill smiled. "I'm glad." I smiled at her.

Jill looked to her mother's face. "Mama?" Emily shook her head. "Its up to you baby, you don't have to do anything you don't want too."

She nodded and then looked to her stepfather who had been watching all of this with an uneasy expression.

"I want to go, I want to help Lissa." Rose smiled as she stood up. "Great. We'll leave in the morning if that's alright." Jill nodded and went to pack.

"You're more then welcomed to accompany your daughter Mrs. Mastrano." I said. She just smiled. "No I can't I have to work tomorrow, but promise me you'll take care of her for me." I nodded. "Roza and I won't let any harm come to her."

She smiled. "Well, how about I get you all settled. We only have two spare bedrooms."

"That's ok, Dimitri and I can share." Rose said as she looked to Sydney,

"if that's ok with you." Sydney, who had been quiet through this whole ordeal, shrugged, "Its fine with me I guess," and then she turned to Sonya. "You won't feed off me when I sleep right?" Sonya blinked in surprise then shook her head. Sydney nodded. "Just checking.

That night I slipped into a nice clean bed with nice crisp sheets and pulled Rose close to me. She was so warm and alive in my arms and I couldn't stop the smile. I loved this woman and the child she gave me and I couldn't wait to be home so our life together could finally begin.

* * *

Another Chapter done. I'm not one hundred percent sure how long this story will be but I do know that good parts are just starting. Next Chapter: Home Again and Tasha Drama

I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.


	23. Home Again

Chapter Twenty-Two: Home Again

Dimitri's POV

The trip home was uneventful. Sydney came with us because she had business with Abe. Rose spent the time showing Sonya and Jill pictures of Aria like the proud mama she was and it made me smile. It made me feel good that she was so proud to be the mother of my daughter and didn't have a problem showing her off.

The six-hour drive was exhausting and I had never felt so happy to see the court gates. We stopped at the check in gate to confirm that all in the car were not Strigoi and then we were waved through. We drove to the parking garages where the guardian's cars were parked.

Rose jumped from the passenger's side and stretched. I opened the door for Sonya, Sydney and Jill, who looked around with wide eyes.

Sydney said something about having to meet with Abe and left us.

"Oh I am so ready for bed!" she said with a large yawn. I chuckled as my eyes, unwilling on my part, studied her body through her form fitting wife beater tank top.

"First we have to check in with the queen and get Jill and Sonya settled.

Rose pouted then looked at me. "How about we ditch Tatiana and take 'em home with us for the next two days so I can sleep.

I lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. There had always been times in our relationship when I didn't have to even say one word to her to get her to admit when she was wrong.

This was one of those times.

She groaned. "Ok, ok. You win, you're right. Happy?" I nodded. "Mm Hm." Then we escorted Sonya and Jill to the Queen's quarters.

As we got closer Jill latched onto Rose's arm as her nerves began to take hold of her as her hands shook slightly.

Rose smiled and put an arm around the teen. "It'll be ok Jill, I'm right here." Jill nodded and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and a guardian answered.

"We're here to see the Queen." The guardian looked me over then looked toward the women with me. I didn't particularly like the way he was looking at Rose.

We may be guardians but weren't dead. Rose was a beautiful woman and I know for a fact that she turned many heads, both Moroi and Dhampirs alike.

I cleared my throat, trying not to kill the man eyeballing my Roza. He looked at me again then opened the door wider.

He led us to the Queen's office.

"Your majesty Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Belikov are here."

I suppressed the urge to flinch at the lack of title.

Tatiana looked up at us then she glanced toward Jill and Sonya. She looked toward the jackass of a guardian and stood up. "Leave us."

The guardian bowed then promptly left us.

Tatiana leaned back in her chair. "I assume you have you two have succeeded in your mission."

Rose rolled her eyes but her stance was tense and protective in front of Jill. She hadn't been kidding when she promised Jill that nothing would happen to her. Neither of us was.

"Yes your majesty. We've found Princess Vasilisa sister." I said as I gestured for Jill to come to my side.

"Queen Tatiana, This is Jillian Mastrano."

Tatiana stood up and walked toward the trembling teen. I put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her.

"So you are Eric Dragomir's illegitimate daughter?" she said as she came to stand before Jill. "Yes, you look like him, Eric, I mean. He was a fine man my dear."

Rose looked over at me and I could see she wanted to roll her eyes but she restrained herself.

Tatiana sighed then sat back at her desk. "Guardian Hathaway I will leave the child's living arrangements in your care." It was then she seemed to notice Sonya.

"Sonya Karp?" she asked in surprise. "How-?"

"A spirit user named Robert Doru, ma'am. He was with Victor Dashkov when we caught him. He restored her. She is also Jill's second cousin."

Tatiana nodded then looked back to Jill and gave an almost matronly smile. "I hope you begin to feel at home here child."

Jill nodded then bowed her head, too nervous to speak.

The Queen the looked at me. "As for you, I here by reinstate your guardian title. Report to Guardian Croft tomorrow and we will work on getting you an assignment. Welcome back Guardian Belikov." I bowed then I straightened.

She looked at Rose then and gave an almost indulgent smile.

"I see you're as impatient as ever Rosemarie, fine go on run home to your daughter."

With that Rose gave a hurried thank you and ran from the room. Sonya, Jill and I looked toward the door the nineteen year old ran through and I chuckled.

I was actually in a hurry to see Aria as well, but one of needed to be an adult and I guess it was my turn. "Guardian Belikov," the queen said as she looked at me. "I'm well aware of Aria's paternal parent," I looked at her with wide eyes.

She scoffed. "You don't really think the queen wouldn't know about two dhampirs reproducing do you?" I was shocked and little surprised I wasn't in jail for impregnating a minor.

"Oh don't look so surprised." She waved a hand at me. "Now shoo, on with you. See to it that Jillian and Ms. Karp are settled and go be with your family.

I followed Jill and Sonya out the door completely shell shocked. Did everyone know about my connection to Aria? Man I was a dumb Strigoi if my having a daughter was such common knowledge.

"Um, ok. I guess I'll take you to the princess first and unless she has some spare rooms I suppose that you can stay with Roza and I."

Sonya smiled and nodded. "That sounds fine, Guardian Belikov." I smiled.

I knocked on Lissa and Christian's door.

I smiled as Christian opened the door and invited us in.

"Hey Jill, nice to see I have a future sister in law I actually like."

Jill smiled. "How did you know already?" She asked.

"Rose is inside, she told us."

Christian led us to the living room. Rose and Lissa were on the couch talking and, to my surprise; Tasha was in the chair in the corner glaring at Rose. That is until she caught sight of me.

She got up and began to come over to me but I looked to Rose.

"Rose, we have to get Jill and Sonya settled." Rose looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Comrade, already taken care of. Lissa has already sat up a room for Jill and is gonna get one set up for Sonya too."

Lissa took a deep breath and stood up.

"Hi Jill. I hope you know this easy for me. I honestly don't know how feel about you. But You are my friend and I'm going to treat you like my friend and hopefully in the future I can see you as my sister."

Jill nodded. "Thank you Lissa." Lissa smiled then looked to Sonya. "I'll show you both to your rooms."

Then the three women left.

Well that was easy.

"Dimka?" I looked to Tasha and had to suppress the urge to grab her and shake her while yelling 'I'M NOT INTEREATED IN YOU!'

I sighed. "Tasha, I really just go home and sleep, ok. Whatever it is I'll deal with it tomorrow."

Tasha batted her eyes as if she were trying to look seductive. "You could just come stay with me."

I shook my head and looked to Rose silently telling her I wanted to leave like now.

"I have a home, Tasha, and its with my daughter and her mother." I put a hand on the small of Rose's back and led her out of the apartment.

* * *

Rose's POV

I'm not going to lie, hearing Dimitri say he preferred to be with me and Aria made me wanna fly. We walked for a few blocks when Dimitri grabbed my arm and looked at me curiously.

"Wait, where is Aria?"

I smiled and took his hand. "She's with Adrian at our place." He nodded and followed me to our apartment.

I opened the door as soon as there was a horrible crash.

We stepped into the living room door way and just stared.

How did one man knock over a bookshelf that big? Thank god Aria was on the opposite side of the room in her play pin and away from the shelf.

Aria looked at her flattened uncle then pointed and said. "Uh Oh."

"Adrian!" I shrieked drawing my daughter's attention. She squealed an raised her arms to be picked up.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" I carefully moved around the case to pick her up and hold her while Dimitri, shaking his head in exasperation, lifted the shelf up and set it back against the wall.

"Ouchy… " Adrian moaned as he looked up at us.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "What were you doing?" He asked as he bent to help the Moroi up.

"Aria threw her teething ring up there and I was trying to get it for her…" he lifted the green, gel filled, ring up. "I got it."

I laughed and looked to the baby in my arms.

"Uncle Adrian will do anything for you won't he baby girl?" she giggled then reached for Dimitri. He happily took her and held her close and kissed her chubby cheeks.

"Ok Adrian, you should go home a put some ice on… everything." He nodded and left, after kissing Aria's head.

"You wanna go a head and get changed and in bed, Comrade?" I asked as he looked up at me. "You promised family cuddling in bed." He chuckled.

"I did didn't I?" I nodded. "You know, if you want to I mean, you could move into my room if you want."

I hated how insecure I sounded but I didn't want to rush him but I really wanted him to move into my room.

Dimitri pulled me into one of his arms, the other still holding our daughter, and he kissed me. "I'd love that Roza." I smiled.

"Ok, we'll move all your stuff tomorrow." Then I took Aria, who was already in her PJs. "Me and Aria will wait in the bedroom while you change. He nodded and entered the spare bedroom and I took Aria into mine.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I couldn't stop smiling. I had a beautiful daughter and an amazing woman. It seemed that my life was beginning to fall into place.

I opened Rose's door to see her laying in bed in her night clothes with Aria tucked into her side gnawing on her teething room. I smiled and moved into the room.

Aria gave me a wide baby smile as she saw me and my heart melted. I laid down on the other side of the baby and put an arm around her and her mother and pulled them close.

"We love you Dimitri." Rose said as she held Aria to her and cuddled into my side.

I held them tightly to me. My girls, my beautiful girls I'd never let them go and no one would ever hurt them, I'd die first.

Rose had already drifted to sleep and Aria wasn't too far behind her.

As my own eyes began to close I couldn't help but feel completely at peace with the two people that meant more to me then life itself.

* * *

Hey everybody! Dimitri and Rose are finally home, now the real problems start. Thanks for all of you reviews I am very proud with how this story is going. Please read and review. Also this story's rating is going to change until further notice to T instead of M. Thanks Again.

I do not own Vampire Academy that would be Richelle Mead. Thanks Again.


	24. Tasha Drama

Chapter Twenty-Three: Tasha Drama

Dimitri's POV

I was woken up early by my alarm on my phone. I groaned and turned it off as I sat up. At first I was confused where I was. The room was a light peach color with a TV on the wall in front of the queen size bed that I was sitting on. Next to the window was a desk or a vanity. Then my sleepy mind registered the memories of last night. I had spent the night in Roza's room with Rose and our daughter. I gave a soft smile as I remembered holding them close.

My smile only grew when Aria, who must have been woken up by my alarm, climbed into my lap and pulled herself up so she was standing. Suddenly she gave a sharp tug on my hair, which I actually winced at. I pried her fingers from my hair and looked over to Rose.

She was on her stomach, her hair was a mess and in her face. She had a happy smile on her face, like she was in the middle of a good dream. Her tank top had ridden up during the night, exposing her belly.

I looked at Aria.

"You want to help daddy wake mommy?" I asked her and she smiled.

I put the toddler down on the bed between us and leaned over and started kissing Rose's shoulder. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned away from me.

Aria watched me for a minute then began to hit her mother's bottom.

Rose grunted at that. I chuckled then I kissed the back of Rose's neck.

"Roza," I whispered. "Roza your daughter wants you to wake up."

She moaned then turned her face back to face me. With her eyes closed she mumbled.

"Before noon she's your daughter and I'm still a seventeen year old that doesn't wake up until four in the afternoon."

"Mama!" Aria shrieked angry that she was being ignored.

"Rose, I have to meet with Hans soon." I said and she sighed. She opened her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Today is my day off. That means I get to watch movies all day with Aria, so NA!"

I smiled and she huffed.

"Fine, Fine I'm up!" Aria laughed and clapped her hands.

"Up, Up, Up!" she giggled. I got out of bed and went back to the room I had stayed at when I had first moved in and got dressed.

We'd have to move my things into Roza's room later today.

When I came out Rose and Aria were in the kitchen. Rose and a bowel of frosted flakes and Aria had cheerios on her highchair trey.

I walked over to Rose and kissed her. "I'll be back soon." I said. I really wished the Queen had given me a little more time but I knew the sooner I got back to work the sooner I'd be able to provide for my girls.

"Kay, we'll either be here or with Lissa." I nodded then turned to Aria and kissed her on her head. She looked up at me with a sad look in her eye, like she was afraid I was leaving her again like the last time.

"Daddy will be home soon sweetheart. Be good for your Mama." I told her in Russian.

She pouted and I wonder if she was already beginning to pick up what I was saying.

"I love you baby." I told her in English and she smiled.

Then I smiled and walked toward the door. I hoped that once I came home we'd have a nice peaceful day as a family; maybe go to the park or something.

If only I had even a small idea what would be waiting for me when I got home.

* * *

Rose's POV

It was maybe an hour after Dimitri left. Me and Aria were sitting in the living room in our Pajamas watching Alvin and the Chipmunks. Aria couldn't stop laughing at the Chipmunks.

I giggled when Dave opened the dishwasher and Alvin screamed. Then there was a knock on the door. I got up, leaving Aria in the living room, to answer it.

I opened the door and I swear I should have slammed it closed because there was Tasha. She was dressed in workout clothes and I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't here to ask me if I wanted to spar.

"Can I help you?" I growled. She glared at me. "Where is Dimitri?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms under my breasts. "I don't know, I'm not the kind of girlfriend that is so paranoid that I have to know exactly where he is at all times."

She laughed. "Oh sweet heart, you're not his girlfriend." I smiled and nodded. "No you're right I'm better then that, I'm the mother of his child." That shut her up. It also made her mad.

"Yeah, that's right, you're just a little blood whore that trapped him. I bet that's what you planned from the moment you met him."

Ok, I'll admit that stung a little bit. I'd heard the same stuff from rumors, that I had had Aria just to trap Adrian but this hurt a little more because Dimitri really was Aria's father and I guess the fact that I knew he'd loved children and wanted them would make it seem a little suspicious that I magically managed to get knocked up by him.

"That is not true!" I growled. That seemed to encourage Tasha.

"I'm more then willing to raise that bastard of yours with him if that's what he wants but make no mistake I won't be sorry to see her out of his life just like you." She got mean look in her eye as she got closer to me and I was ready to beat the shit out of her.

Suddenly I felt a little arm around my calf and when I looked down I saw Aria. She was looking up at Tasha with big fearful eyes.

Tasha had noticed her too and knelt down.

"Ari, come to mommy." She said and Aria began to cry. She wasn't even a year old yet but she knew who her mother was and it was scaring her that someone she didn't even know was calling herself her mother.

I bent down and scooped her up into my arms and comforted her.

"Tasha if you don't leave now I'm calling Hans and I'll ask that he send someone to escort you away from my house."

"Enjoy your baby while you can." She said. "You won't have her for long."

I was about to strike out when I saw Dimitri walking toward the house. When he noticed Tasha his pace sped up.

"Roza, is everything ok?" he asked as he glanced between me and Tasha.

"Everything is fine Dimka." Tasha said sweetly but Dimitri glared. "I was talking to Rose, Tasha."

I took a calming breath. "No, everything is not fine Dimitri." I then looked over at Tasha.

"This bitch is talking about taking Aria, among other things. She refers to herself as mommy when she talks to Aria and oh what was it you said Tasha? That you'd 'raise my bastard with Dimitri if that's what he wants but you'll be just as happy to see her go as you will me'? Did I get it right?"

Lets just say Dimitri looked pissed. Good.

He took a deep breath and looked to Aria who was still crying and reaching for him. He silently took her and rocked her. She began to calm until Tasha put a hand to her back and she began to scream bloody murder.

Dimitri jerked her away from Tasha and quickly handed her back to me.

"Roza take the baby inside. I'll be in a minute." He kissed Aria and then gently pushed me toward the door.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I can't begin to explain how angry I was. The day had started so perfect. I woke to the love of my life and my daughter; I was reinstated and given a charge, which was also Rose's Charge's boyfriend. That's right I am Christian Ozera's guardian. He said something about not letting them send me to some remote place far, far away from Rose and Aria.

Then I come home and Tasha is standing outside with a pissed off Rose Hathaway and a crying Aria… this was bad.

But when I learned exactly what was going on I was pissed off beyond belief.

So I calmly sent Rose and the baby back into the house. I don't know why but Tasha absolutely terrified Aria and I wasn't about to expose her to something that scared her so bad.

After the door closed I rounded on Tasha. Now this woman had been one of my closest childhood friends and I really had hoped she wouldn't cause problems for me and Rose but Obviously she was going to make this hard so I wouldn't be Dimka I'd be the bad ass, Strigoi killing, overprotective, father that I was. And he wasn't going to make Tasha think for even a second that there was a chance in hell that I was being with or allowing her near my child.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" I growled out. She frowned and began to wrap her arms around my waist but I pushed her away. Not hard to hurt her, no matter what I'd never hurt a woman, I wasn't my father.

"Baby, you sound upset." She said. I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed.

"I'm not you baby, Tasha, and hell yes I'm upset! You upset Rose. You Scared my Daughter. Aria is terrified of you!"

Tasha rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What do care about that little slut and her bastard? She's probably not even yours."

I really wanted to slap the hell out of her. But the mantra 'I'm not my father, I'm not my father.' Went through my mind over and over again.

"ROSE IS NOT A SLUT!" I yelled I was getting sick and tried of people talking about the woman who gave birth to my child like that. "And if you ever call my child a bastard again I'll find a way to make you regret it damn it!"

"Now I want you to stay the hell away from Rose and Aria and the hell away from me. The only reason will be in same room with you is because I'm Christian's guardian. Do. You. Understand!?"

"Dimka!" she cried as she tried to throw herself at me but I held her off and pushed her away. "Leave Tasha. Now!" then I turned around and went into the apartment and slammed the door.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I saw Rose and the baby.

"Dimitri?" I looked up to see Rose. She was standing there with Aria in her arms. Aria's little face was red from crying with wet little tears on her cheeks.

I gave them a tired smile and held out my arms. Rose walked into my arms and I held them close with Aria between us.

"Is everything ok?" Rose asked and I nodded. "It'll be fine Roza." I then held her away from me and made her look at me.

"I love you." I said. "Never doubt that. I love you and I love Aria. You two are my world and that won't change." She nodded and I pulled them to me again.

"I'm sorry that you had to tell off your friend because of me."

I chuckled. "Roza, she hurt you and scared Aria, she's no friend of mine."

"Now." Said as I pulled away from them and led them to the living room.

"What are we watching?"

Rose laughed and sat Aria in my lap.

"We are watching Alvin and the Chipmunks." She then sat next to me and began to watch the movie. But something told me that things were only going to get worse.

* * *

And another chapter is up. So I hate to tell you guys this but Tasha gets crazier… I mean crazy. So let me know in a review what you all think. And I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does.


	25. Daddy Daughter Bonding

Chapter Twenty-Four: Daddy-Daughter Bonding

Dimitri's POV

Lissa was going to register at Lehigh and Rose had to go with her.

That scared me a little. I know that Rose can take care of herself, really I do but can you blame me for wanting her to be safe? Rose would beat the hell out of me if she heard me say or think that.

The upside? Christian didn't have anything he really had to do so he insisted on watching Aria meaning I was watching Aria. I was going to get to spend the whole day with my daughter.

Rose got up early. I still amazed me that she could do that when I'd have to have a matron help me practically drag her out of her bed for training.

I laid there for a while and watch her get ready for her day. They were going to the school at three in the afternoon for humans. She was going as Lissa's guardian but also her friend. Since Lissa would be attending Lehigh then so would Rose.

Rose, still in her nightclothes, was throwing her clothes out of the dresser trying to find something that could pass for guardian attire as well as everyday.

"ARRRRAAAAG!" she screeched. "I don't even know what you wear to register at a collage!" I chuckled then got up and went to the closet.

I found a nice, plain black blouse and a pair of her nicer pair of jeans and handed them to her.

She took the clothes and looked them over then she smiled up at me.

"Ok I guess these will work." Then she pulled herself off the floor and went to our bathroom to change. I laid back down on the bed and tried to keep my worries for her safety at bay.

A few minutes later Rose came out dressed with her hair pulled back into a stylish messy bun with strands hanging around her beautiful face. She had some of her favorite lip-gloss shining on her full lips.

She held her arms away from her body. "What do you think?" I sat up and smiled. "You look beautiful Roza, you always have." I got up still in my night pants. I took her into my arms and held her to me. I kissed her head.

"Promise you'll be careful?" she looked at me with the mischievous smile I had learned long ago meant no good was coming my way.

"Comrade, its day time, Strigoi can't do anything but fry in the daylight and I can take on any humans that are stupid enough to come at me or Lissa." She kissed me gently on my lips then whispered. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll be so careful the wind won't be able to blow my hair out of place."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I followed her as she got all the things she would need. Her wallet, her keys, her phone, her gun and her stake.

I mentally checked each item off so that I was sure she had everything she needed. Then she went to Aria's nursery and I watched as she lovingly kissed the toddler's head.

When she closed the door she turned to me. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Adrian?" I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't as threatened by Adrian as I had been when I came home. He really was good with Aria but I couldn't help but want my little girl all to myself at least for one day.

"Rose," I said. "I know how to take care of our daughter." I kissed her. "Now go so you can be back before dark." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Bye, I love you."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

I looked to the clock at the wall and sighed. I was already wide awake so might as well get something to eat and maybe read a little before I had to get Aria ready to meet Christian.

I made myself some eggs and toast and then got myself settled on the couch but before I had been reading my Western for a while when I heard.

"Mama? Dada?" I smiled as I looked at the clock that read 7:00, and reluctantly got up off the couch.

I opened the door and turned on the light.

Aria was sitting in the crib playing with her bunny rabbit.

She was dressed in footy pajamas for the cool fall night. I smiled.

"Did I hear someone call for Daddy?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Dada!" she squealed as she stood up and jumped on the mattress ready to be lifted. I walked over and picked her up. Her dark brown hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Let's get you fed and dressed then we'll go see uncle Christian." She giggled and started chanting. "Chrissie, Chrissie, Chrissie!" over and over.

I sat her in her highchair and found her something to eat.

After that I in her play pin and turned on nickelodeon and went to get ready for work.

I walked out of the bedroom just as there was a knock at the door. I answered it.

"Christian?" I was a little surprised to him here.

"Hey man." He came in and went straight to Aria. "Hey little lady." He gave her head an affectionate pat then he turned to me.

"Did Aunt Tasha come over the other day?" I was confused at the random question.

"Uh… yes, why do you ask?"

Christian began to look worried. "What?" I asked as I picked my daughter up hugged my neck like a little monkey.

Christian rubbed the back of his neck and began to look uncomfortable.

"Well considering you're still here and Rose hasn't kicked you out, I'm gonna say she's been lying her butt off." I narrowed my eyes. "Lying?"

"Yeah she's been saying that you two… you know… hooked up last night."

My eyes widened. Really, this was really happening? I mean what was Tasha a teenaged girl trapped in the body of a grown woman?

"I was here last night Christian, sleeping. Hell I even moved into Roza's room."

Christian then put his hands over his ears. "LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" H finally stopped when he heard Aria laughing at him.

"Dude, if there is one person other then my aunt who's sex life I don't wanna hear about it's Rose's."

"We didn't do anything we just slept." Christian didn't look like he believed that.

"Belikov, I'm fairly sure you are a red blooded male so forgive me for doubting that."

I gave him a glare. "Christian," "Yeah?"

"Who is Aria's father?" he gave me weird look. "Uh… you are?"

I nodded. "And what does that mean that Rose can do?"

Christian's expression was so confused and frustrated that I actually had to try not to laugh. "Have children with a Dhampir. What's this got to do with-"

"And what happens when you have unsafe sex?"

He flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms. "The girl gets knocked up." I didn't like the way he put it but oh well.

By this time I was getting Aria ready for the day.

"And what could happen if Rose and I have unsafe sex? Because I don't have condoms."

"Rose could get pregnant…" I looked at him for a while and it was like a light bulb went off. "Ohhhhhhh, yeah I didn't think about that."

I laughed. "Uncle Chrissie is silly isn't he?" I asked Aria and she laughed.

"So wait a minute." Christian said as I handed him the baby and began to get her bag ready for the day.

"You don't want anymore kids?" he asked as I turned and took Aria and put her in her car seat.

"Just the opposite." I said as I smiled at Aria and she giggled.

"I'd love to have more, a couple of boys maybe another girl or two. But Aria isn't even a year old yet and Rose has so little experience as a guardian as it is. But maybe a few years from now."

Christian grinned. "I'm surprised Rose hasn't jumped you yet thought."

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going?" I asked as I followed Christian out of the apartment.

"Well, since there really isn't anything to do today I say we take that little monster to the playground and let her try her legs out."

I stopped. "Then why did I put her in her car seat?" Christian shrugged. "Habit?"

I rolled my eyes, made him carry the car seat, and we headed for the park

On the way to the park I noticed that people where whispering and some were even trying to get a look at Aria in the carrier but when they made eye contact with me they quickly averted their eyes.

We finally made it to the park and Christian got Aria out and put her on her feet. I smiled as I stood back a little keeping my eyes on anything and everything until Christian looked up at me.

"Dimitri you know we're in court now right? Seat down and play with your kid."

I sighed and sat down in the grass across from my toddler. She smiled and made her way to me. She plopped down in front of my knee and patted it as if to say 'there, there.' Don't know why but it's cute so it doesn't matter.

On instinct I looked up and around so I could see if a threat was near by but all I saw was more of the same. Why was everyone whispering about Aria.

"Christian?" He looked up at me from making a face at Ari. "Is it just me or are people staring at me child?"

Christian glared at the two mothers near by; pretty sure they were royals, and they scurried away.

"Yeah. I'm sure Rose has told you about some of rumors about… well technically you."

I nodded and did another sweep with my eyes of the area. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Jesse and Ralf, two boys that had made Rose's life a living hell back in school.

They were head right for us so I stood and picked Aria up and held her protectively against my chest.

"Hey Ozera!" Jesse said as he and Ralf walked right past me. I'm not sure if they didn't recognize me or were so stupid they couldn't see a six foot seven Russian in front of them.

"I guess you got Hathaway's mea ticket today huh?" I glared. Meal ticket huh?

Christian looked bored as he just leaned against the bench. "Last I checked Rose's biggest meal ticket would be crashing that nice Lamborghini you've been driving. I'd have paid her a million bucks to see that."

Ralf got in Christian's face and was about to say something when I grabbed the back of his shirt with my hand.

The two turned on me as if they expected someone that would actually be afraid of them but when they saw me fear flickered in their eyes. Smart. But they ignored it. Not smart.

"Oh wow, so that bloodwhore has her old teacher watching her kid now? I have to ask what does she do for you?" they began to howl with laughter at their immature antics. I mean really would think they'd grow up a little bit.

"Are you asking me that because you know the only way you'd ever see Rose in any sort of provocative situation would be in your head? I know Rose Hathaway and she doesn't think you were good enough to kiss her feet let alone be this little one's father."

Then my voice got very low and threating. "And I find myself quite attached to Aria and if I ever hear you ever insult either Rose or this baby I'll make your life a living hell. Remember Jesse, you're not a child anymore."

Lets just say they ran away fast and far. I smiled and looked down at Aria. "And that baby girl, is how daddy scares mean boys away."

Christian laughed. "Hey Dimitri what if Aria actual dates a guy like Jesse?"

I got very serious. "Abe's not the only one that can make people disappear."

Christian laughed I looked at my watch. We had been out here for a while.

"Let's get you some lunch Aria." Christian said as he held Aria up above his head.

We went to the café for lunch.

* * *

When Aria and I got home Rose was sitting on the couch.

"MAMA!" Aria kicked and whined until I let her down and she ran for Rose.

"Hey baby!" Rose scooped her child into her arms and twirled around then sat back down.

"Where you good for daddy?" Aria looked at me then said. "Yeah!"

I walked over and leaned down. Rose smiled and kissed me.

"How was your day?" she asked as I sat down next to her. "It was good, mostly playing with Aria. Christian really adores her." Rose nodded. "You have no idea."

I yawned. "I think I may have made Jesse Zeklos pee is pants today." I said.

Rose laughed. "Oh god that would have been wonderful. You know when I started showing, he tried to claim that Aria was his."

I looked at her. "Yeah I asked when he got me pregnant before or after the I nearly killed him. That shut him up." I laughed,

I would have loved to have seen that.

I smiled at the two most important girls in my life.

"Roza." Rose looked up from the baby in her lap.

"Yeah?" she asked me and I stroked her check.

"Maybe, when Aria is a little older, we could have another?" Rose's eyes widened then she got a sexy smirk on her lips.

"Dimitri Belikov are trying to hint that what to have a boy next?" She asked.

I laughed. "I don't really care. Boy or girl as long as it comes from you." She smiled.

"Awe. That so sweet." She leaned against me. Then looked up at me.

"Something tells me you want more then just one more baby." I laughed.

"I want as many as you're willing to give me Roza." She smiled softly.

"Yeah another baby would be nice but not before Aria is like three or four." I laughed. "Of course Roza. Then I took the remote and turned on the TV.

"God I loved having my own family."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little late. Yesterday was nuts and it looks like Tomorrow is gonna be crazy too so I might not get a chapter in until Wednesday. But don't worry it will get done. Let me know what you guys thought of Aria and Dimitri's little bonding time with Christian?

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Thanks and review.


	26. Threat

Chapter Twenty-Five: Threat

It had been a few weeks since Dimitri asked me how I'd felt about more children and it was two weeks before Halloween. Dimitri and I had been busy with work that time seemed to have just passed us by so the night we were both home I brought up the subject of costumes and trick or treating.

"Hey comrade." I said as I brought a squeaky clean Aria into the living room where her daddy was going over some paper work that Hans had asked him to look at. Dimitri made a distracted 'hmmm?' sound in the back of his throat as he read over the last page.

Once he was done he looked up and I continued. "We should take the weekend off and take Aria costume shopping. It could be a family thing."

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah I mean this will be her first Halloween," I sat down with our daughter in my lap.

"Roza, I don't think she needs any candy her teeth haven't even all grown in yet." I rolled my eyes. "I know that comrade, I'll eat the candy," he rolled his eyes at that. "But you don't think it be fun for her to go trick or treating?"

He tilted his head back and forth. "I suppose. But…" he looked uncomfortable.

"They don't do a lot of trick or treating here at court. There aren't a lot of children here."

"I know," I said. "We can take her to the nearest town. Its not but twenty minutes away." Now Dimitri defiantly looked uncomfortable. "I don't know about taking her out of the wards." I laughed.

"Aw comrade, are you doubting your made guardian skills?" I asked as Aria pulled herself up between us and bounced slightly on the couch.

"No Roza I'm not. But I don't like the thought of her being out in the open like that." I leaned my head back against the couch.

"Oh god, I can only imagine you after she graduates high school." I then looked him in the eye.

"You do realize that the probability of her being a guardian is pretty high, right? What are you going to do when she has to fight Strigoi like we do?"

Dimitri had turned back to the papers. "Worry myself into an early grave that's what I'll do." I laughed again.

"Oh come on Dimitri!" I put Aria on the floor to play and slid over to Dimitri and lifted his arm and put it around me.

Then I began to kiss his neck.

"Don't you want Aria to have a fun childhood?" (Kiss) "Lets take her trick or treating." Another kiss.

He groaned as I hit a particularly sweet spot at the hollow of his throat.

"Roza," he growled huskily. "Are you trying to seduce me into taking our child trick or treating?" "HmMm," I mumbled as I kissed another spot on his neck.

He huffed slightly and held me closer. "Fine." He relented. "We'll take her costume shopping Saturday." I smiled then got up. Leaving a very turned on Russian, and picked Aria up and twirled her around. "We're getting you a costume baby girl!" she giggled as I kissed her cheeks.

"Are you gonna get mommy loads of candy?" while laughing she said. "Yay!"

I looked over at my boyfriend, I guess is what he was though sometimes it seemed that we were so much more then that, he was looking at me with hungry eyes. I knew what would happen when I began to kiss his neck and I gave him a wink.

Aria yawned in my arms and I laughed, god how I loved my little girl.

"Come on princess, let's get you to bed."

When I finally walked out of Aria's room Dimitri was there waiting for me.

"Roza, you should know not to start something you don't intend to finish." He said seductively.

I laughed as he held me to him tight and I could feel him against me.

"Oh comrade I fully intend to finish." Then he picked me up bridle style and carried me to our room.

My second time with the love of my life was just as perfect as the first.

* * *

Saturday Dimitri's POV

Rose was a dangerous woman. It was completely against my instincts to let Aria anywhere outside of the wards and yet Roza had seduced me, yes seduced me, into taking her trick or treating next Sunday. Did I mention Rose is really good at seducing me?

So that's how I found myself here in the court's boutique where they sold Halloween costumes.

Rose was looking through the costumes for children Aria's age group and she suddenly pulled out a black and green ninja costume.

"Hey Dimitri, how about this?" I looked at it and shook my head. I honestly didn't think that was even for a girl.

"Roza how about the Cinderella dress?" I asked and she gave a dry look.

"My kid does not ride in pumpkins."

I rolled my eyes. Ah my Roza.

Suddenly Aria squeals happily and runs past me. I turned around to see what had her so excited.

"Ah there is my little Turkish princess!" Abe shouts as he scoops the child into his arms.

"Dede!" Aria says and hugs his neck; his goatee/bread tickled her as he kissed her cheek.

"Belikov." He said with a nod of his head as he headed toward me and his daughter.

"Mr. Mazur." I said as my guardian mask came over my face.

"Hey old man!" Rose said without turning around. "Kiz, you aren't dressing her up in that are you?" he asked referring to the ninja costume. "That's what I said," I stated.

Rose turned to look at us with a dirty look. I guess she didn't like that.

Abe completely ignored Rose as he reached into a little bag that he had under his arm. He pulled out a Turkish princess dress. I reached out for it surprised to find it was made of silk that had been died a brilliant red dark blue beading.

"This is a traditional Turkish outfit for toddlers, its usually worn during festivals and what not." Abe said. I nodded. It was nice, very nice.

Rose walked up and took the dress and examined it. She nodded. "Ok, I guess it'll do."

Abe smiled and handed me Aria then he began to shift in the bag. He then pulled out a little veil and headdress. "This goes with Aria's dress." I took it. Then he pulled out another outfit that looked to be in Rose's size. It was also red with golden beading.

The top was a belly dancer top with golden accent. It was beautiful. It also came with a headdress the skirt was floor length with a golden waist belt that held it up.

Rose eyed the outfit then her father. "Where did you get this stuff old man?" she asked.

"The old country Rose, the old country."

Rose leaned toward me as Abe turned around with Aria and left the store.

"I thought Russia was the old country." She said and I laughed. "Rose, the old country refers to any country that an immigrant came from. Technically for you the old country would be Turkey and Scotland since that's where you father and mother were from."

"Ohhhhhh." She said as she grabbed my hand and followed her father out of the store.

As we walked Aria, using her ever growing vocabulary, told Abe all about her day. Aria then looked around confused then looked up at Abe. "Where Nana?" she asked.

"Nana had to work but she'll come to see you soon." Abe told her and that seemed to placate her somewhat.

We finally made it to the apartment but Abe didn't move to open the door.

"What's wrong old man, you forget how to open the door?" Rose asked snarkily.

Abe turned around, Aria in one arm and a note in his other hand. He handed it to me and I read it over.

_Children are such delights, always wanted one of my own. Now I might just get my wish._

_Watch your back_.

I looked up at Abe, who had gone pale; this was a threat to Aria specifically. It had to be. Why else would someone put such a note on our door?

"What are you two looking so serious at?" Rose asked as she took the letter from my hand.

As she read it the blood drained from her face. She looked scared. Of course she was. Someone wanted her child, our child.

"What the hell?" she asked as she looked up at me. She looked scared, like a little girl who was afraid that the thing under her bed would come get her. I felt that same urge to protect her that I always had felt when I knew that she could be in danger but it wasn't just her this time it was our daughter.

Rose gently took Aria from her father's arms. She quickly opened the door and Abe followed her in while I brought up the rear, I looked around searching for anyone who might look suspicious. There was no one there.

I sighed and entered my home. I turned around and locked the door. No one was hurting my little girl. Ever.

* * *

Abe's POV

I felt anger boiling in my blood. Someone dared to threaten my little prenses. I looked at Rose as she sat down on the couch with Aria held tightly in her arms. I supposed it shocked people how good a mother Rose was. Despite her sometimes wild and unpredictable nature she did everything she could for Aria and that child was as happy as she could be.

This had to be scaring her. I looked behind me as Dimitri Belikov came into the apartment. He hung up his duster and went to sit next to Rose. He took the letter from her hand and studied it.

"I don't recognize the hand writing."

I wondered if he had first suspected that Natasha Ozera had left the note. That crazy bitch had been telling lies to anyone that would hear about her and the Russian Guardian.

He turned to my daughter and put an arm around her and their daughter.

"It'll be ok Roza I promise." He said as he kissed her head.

Rose on the other hand acted as if she could hear nothing as she seemed to be on guard as if she were afraid the enemy were here in the house waiting for her to drop her guard.

Belikov stood up and gestured to the kitchen. I followed.

As soon as we were out of Rose's range of hearing he whispered to me.

"Do you have any idea who could have left this?" he asked me. I arched a brow. "Why would I know?" I asked.

Belikov glared at me. "You're not known for dealing in legal business, Zemy." I smirked. He and Rose were the only people who weren't afraid to call me that to my face.

I had to admit; if Rose had to get pregnant I was happy it was with Belikov. He was honorable, responsible, and he genuinely cared for his family. Yes I might not admit it but I defiantly like the idea of him as a son in law. I didn't need to threaten him; he took it upon himself to provide for his child and her mother. He was a good man.

"I don't think any of my enemies know about Rose, let alone Aria, but I'll send Serge and Paul to watch her. That way she has guardians with her at all times." He nodded though I don't think he completely trusted my men. Probably the only reason he even agreed was because he knew that if my men hurt Aria I'd kill them with out a thought.

Oh yes whoever left that note was going to regret ever even hearing the name Abe Mazur.

* * *

Sorry you guys but I've had a crazy couple of days. I've been job hunting and also helping my grandmother with the food pantry. Any way here is the next chapter. Who can guess who left the note? Please review and let me know how you all liked it. Richelle Mead owns VA. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Translations:

Prenses- Turkish for Princess (I google translated it so if its wrong please let me know)


	27. Halloween

Chapter Twenty-Six: Halloween

Dimitri's POV

It had been a week since the note was left and I wasn't ok. I really wasn't. if the threat had made itself known sooner I'd be ok with that because then I'd be able to fight and take said threat down. My little girl was in danger and I felt powerless. I hated feeling powerless.

Since the note Janine and Abe had decided to stay a court until further notice. Janine would definitely be one of the first ones to get a piece of her granddaughter's would be stalker.

Flashback Begins (Dimitri's POV)

Abe had gone to get Janine and Lissa and the others maybe half an hour ago. Rose had finally let Aria down and she was playing with her toys in the living room floor.

I walked into the kitchen and made two mugs of hot chocolate. I brought Rose her mug. She had changed into a pair of her pajama pants and a woman's wife beater tank top. She took the mug and blew gently on it. "Thanks," she said. I sat down with her and we watched Aria play. She was such a good baby, she rarely cried or fussed. She was happy to be alone but loved attention.

I smiled as she looked up at me and lifted a green triangle block. "What?" she asked.

"That's a green triangle." I told her. She smiled then went back to playing.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked as she smiled sadly at our daughter. I turned to her and pulled her to me. I kissed her temple then held her to my side. "We are going to tell Hans that there is a possible threat here at court. They could decide that getting to Aria is too hard and go after someone else's child. Then we're going to take Aria trick or treating like we planned. We'll bring your mother, and Eddie, maybe even Christian, Adrian and Abe."

Rose smiled. "Yeah that won't look weird." She said.

Suddenly the door burst open. Rose grabbed Aria up and I jumped up, my gun in hand ready to defend my family.

Luckily, it was only Janine and boy was she pissed.

"I'm gonna rip that stupid son of a bitch apart! I'm gonna make them regret the day they ever heard of the Hathaway name!"

I blinked at her then looked to the door. Abe, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Tasha and Eddie, and Sydney were standing outside, eyes wide and almost fearful.

Then I looked at Janine.

"What is with you people and just walking into my house without knocking? I have a gun you know!" I asked irritably as I put my gun back in my holster at my hip.

Janine turned her brown eyes on my with an almost scathing look.

"We don't have time for that right now Belikov, now what are we going to do about this note business?"

I rubbed my palm against my face as I sighed heavily.

"I already told you Janine," Abe said as he cautiously approached the mother of his child. "I'll see to Aria has her own guardians, including you if that's what you want."

Janine glared at Abe.

"We're taking Aria trick or treating on Halloween," Rose said. Janine looked at her with a incredulous look.

"Someone is after your child and you want to take her trick or treating?"

Rose glared at her mother but I spoke up before she could retaliate.

"It was my idea Janine," I said as I sat back down. "Aria may not completely understand what is happing but she can tell if things aren't right. We need to act as if nothing is wrong around her."

Janine glared at me but obviously saw the sense in my reasons.

"Nana." Aria said. She was a smart baby. She knew that her grandmother wasn't happy and waited for her to calm down.

Janine then took her granddaughter into her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"Hi baby." She cooed. After Janine calmed down the others entered the house. I eyed Tasha as Rose came to sit back down with me.

"Rose?" Lissa asked as she sat on Rose's other side. "Are you ok?" Rose smiled tiredly.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. "I just don't think I'm going to be sleeping easily for a while." Lissa nodded. "I can talk to the Queen, get Aria some guardians maybe." Rose shook her head.

"We don't know who we can trust and Tatiana and I haven't always gotten along."

Lissa sighed but conceded.

"We'll figure something out Little Dhampir." Adrian said from the lazy boy in the corner. "We always do."

Flash Back Ends

"Alright daddy how do we look?" I looked up to see Aria and Rose both dressed in the outfits that Abe had brought them. The red veils were see through, Rose's had a piece that went on her face and Aria's was down her back, and the golden (On Rose) and Blue (On Aria) shined and sparkled in the light. They were beautiful, my girls.

"Beautiful." I said as I stood up smiling. "How did I get so lucky to have two beautiful girls?" I removed the veil from Rose's face and kissed her.

"You must have been very good in a past life comrade." I chucked.

Unlike Rose and Aria, I wasn't dressed in a costume. I was dressed in mu usual jeans, t-shirt, boots, and duster.

Rose picked up Aria's candy bucket and as we were getting ready to open the door Abe did it instead.

Seriously people have got to stop waltzing into my house I might accidently kill someone.

"Ah my beautiful princesses!" he said. Eddie and Janine were behind him.

"Dede! Nana!" Aria said as she ran to her grand parents. Abe swung her up into his arms. "That's my girl!"

"Gül! You look beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man. Lets get this party started."

Abe sat Aria down and she took her mother's hand. Aria had gotten stronger in walking and had begun to walk on her own more and more lately.

Eddie and I were far guards Janine was near. Abe walked on Aria's opposite side and held her hand. Everything was quiet on the ride to town and the first few houses. I actually entertained the idea of going over to join my family but before I could act on the desire I saw a pale face watching Aria.

He was a Strigoi, by his height and build he had been a dhampir in life. I made eye contact with Eddie and he nodded inconspicuously then manage to get behind him. I was able to get close to him without him noticing, showing how focused he was on my daughter.

I managed to grab him and shove him into an ally near by. Eddie followed. I held the Strigoi against the brick wall, he struggled and Eddie helped me hold him down.

He snarled and gnashed his teeth at me but my guardian mask never faltered.

"Who sent you?" I snarled. He looked at me then he gave cruel smile.

"You don't recognize me, Belikov?" he asked in Russian and I froze up. Yes I did. I didn't until he spoke but now I did recognize him. He was a grunt from Galina's apartments in Russia where I had kept Rose held hostage.

"Lev." I said surprised. He chuckled and I pressed him harder against the wall.

"What do you want you bastard? Why are you stalking my family?"

he glared at me then he answered. "You shouldn't have left us Belikov. Now we want to see you suffer and we'll use your daughter to do it."

I shouldn't have done it but when he threatened Aria I snapped. I struck him in the heart with my stake and he was dead.

Maybe it wasn't Tasha who was after Aria after all but that still doesn't answer how that note got on my front door. Strigoi couldn't cross the wards and no human who wasn't a feeder would be allowed in.

Then who? Who was after Aria?

* * *

Translate: Gül: Rose

* * *

Ok I think things are finally winding down in my life. Thanks for reading and please review. Richelle Mead owns VA.


	28. Things Just Got Serious

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Things Just Got Serious

I smiled as another old person succumbed to my angel's charms.

"Oh my such a precious little darling." The old lady said as I instructed her to offer the woman her pale. "So darling." The old lady said as she put a few pieces of chocolate in Aria's bucket.

Then she looked at me. "Is she yours dear?" I proudly nodded. "Yup," her forehead creased as she gave me a concerned look. "Oh but you're so young." I smiled as I swung Aria in up into my arms. Right now I was on my own. Mom and Abe had made a quick run across the street for something to drink in the gas station and I had no idea where Dimitri and Eddie ran off too.

"Yeah she was a surprised but she was a pleasant surprise." I told her. "I had been told I couldn't have children." Well it was half true. I mean it was scientifically proven that Dimitri and I shouldn't be able to have children.

"Oh!" she said as a smile grace her lips. "Well then she's a miracle. Your own little gift from God." I nodded happily and kissed my daughter as she played with some of the beading on her dress.

"What about her father dear?" I looked up at the woman and grinned so big it hurt my face. "She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

The old lady chuckled. She looked at something behind me and her eyes widen. I looked behind me; scared that whoever wanted Aria was coming to snatch her out of my arms I turned my head and held tight to Aria. My anxiety only lasted for about five seconds when my eyes fell on Dimitri casually walking over to us. To anyone else he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world but I could see his eyes darting back and fourth for threats.

I gave a sexy smirk in his direction. "Hey Comrade, we were just talking about you." Dimitri smiled one of his rare smiles at me then turned his attention to the old lady. "Good Evening ma'am." He said then he wrapped an arm around my bare stomach (Since the top I was wearing didn't cover it) and kissed my temple.

"Dada!" Aria giggled and offered him her bucket. He smiled and looked at it. "You got a lot of candy didn't you ребенок?" she smiled. "Yay!"

"Oh aren't you just the sweetest family." The older woman gushed. Dimitri smiled then he nuzzled my ear, of course he was only doing that so he could whisper. "We need to head back." I looked up at him confused. "We had a... run in with an old friend of mine." He told me meaningfully. Of course I got it. He meant they had had a run in with a Strigoi.

I nodded. "Ok, Mom and Baba went to get something to drink." I gestured to the gas station where Mom and Abe were leaving. He nodded and then looked back toward where we parked the car. Eddie must have gone to get it.

"Ah Belikov there you are." Abe said as he walked over. My mother the ever-observant one noticed Dimitri's protective arm around me and was on alert. I turned back to the old lady.

"Well we better go thanks for the candy." She nodded then went back into the house.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

After I staked Lev I looked to Eddie. "Get the car." I told him. "If Strigoi are in involved we need to get Aria back home before we're ambushed." He nodded seriously and ran to where the car was parked.

Then I turned on my heels and raced to find Rose. I found her without much difficulty. She and Aria where talking with an elderly woman. I calmed myself somewhat so not to alarm the human and casually walked toward my girlfriend and daughter. Little children dressed as ghosts and ghouls and princesses ran past me. I finally made it to Roza and Aria.

"Hey Comrade, we were just talking about you." I smiled slightly as the smirk she was giving me. I turned my gaze to the older woman and nodded. "Good Evening ma'am." I wrapped an arm around Rose's middle and couldn't help but stroke her bare stomach.

"Dada!" Aria giggled and offered me her bucket. I couldn't stop the smile that came to me face. "You got a lot of candy didn't you baby?" she smiled. "Yay!"

"Oh aren't you just the sweetest family." The older woman gushed. I nuzzled Rose's ear and whispered.

"We need to head back." She looked up at me confused. "We had a... run in with an old friend of mine." I said meaningfully.

Of course she understood what I mean and I could see the mother's worry begin to take root in her as she looked around slightly.

"Ok, Mom and Baba went to get something to drink." She gestured to the gas station where Janine and Abe were just leaving. I nodded and then looked back toward where we parked the car. I could just make out the car's headlights.

"Ah Belikov there you are." Abe said as he walked over. Janine had always been an observant guardian, that's why she was the best, noticed my protective arm around Roza and was on alert. I looked back as Rose spoke to the old woman.

"Well we better go thanks for the candy." She nodded then went back into the house.

Finally Eddie pulled up in the car and I took Aria from her mother and buckled her into her car seat as Rose went to get in on the other side. Janine got in on the passenger seat in the front.

Abe's Guardians pulled up in another car for him. Serge got out and opened the door for him and came to talk to me.

"We'll follow close behind in case something should happen." I nodded and got into the car next to my daughter.

Eddie pulled onto the highway and I kept my eyes on our surroundings. Soon we lost Abe's car. I took my stake out so I'd be ready in case I needed it. It wasn't likely for a Strigoi to attack a moving car but it wasn't unheard of.

We weren't but ten minutes away from the court gates when suddenly something smashed into my side of the car.

We swerved into a tree and cam to a stop.

For a minute everything was quiet. Then Aria began to cry. I shook my head and looked over to see Rose had thrown her upper body over Aria's car seat to shield her from the wreck I touched her head and she looked up at me. She had cuts on her arms and face from where the glass had struck her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and looked to Aria again. "Shh, baby its ok, Mama's here."

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

Janine groaned as she got her stake out. "I'm fine." "Did anyone get the number of the train that hit us?" Eddie asked.

Aria continued to cry. I looked to her and was relieved to see not one scratch on her. I smiled but before I could comfort my child Rose's car door was thrown opened and a Strigoi reached in and grabbed her.

"NO!" I shouted. I tried to get free of my seat belt. Aria's screams only gained volume when she heard me cry out and her mother was dragged from the car. I watched as I tried to saw through the belt with my stake as Rose took down the two Strigoi that had grabbed her.

As she took them down my door was ripped from the car and I felt the cold hands of the undead. I snarled as I lashed out at the Strigoi that had my arm. Aria's cries became even louder.

Janine was the first to get free and she began to fight off the bastards, giving me a chance to get free.

I finally managed to get free just as Eddie did and we jumped out of the car. I stayed as close as I could to my door so Aria wasn't vulnerable but I was struck and knocked into a tree. I ended up rolling in the fallen leaves fighting with a blonde male Strigoi that had tackled me.

He gnashed at me and clawed me. By the time I staked him my arms were dripping with my own blood. I laid back trying to catch my breath when I heard the most heart wrenching sound… Rose screaming Aria's name.

"ARIA!"

I jumped up and looked to the car. It was empty. I frantically looked for my child. She was near by I could hear her cries. Finally I found her. A female Strigoi had her and was running for the trees.

Without any other thought in my head I raced after her.

The Strigoi was fast but I had no problem keeping up with her. Maybe I still had some Strigoi abilities or maybe it was my baby girl that that monster had in her arms but I managed to catch up to her and grab her by her black hair.

I managed to pull the bitch down without hurting Aria.

"Daddy!" Aria cried as she reached for me. I quickly but carefully put my stake around Aria and to the Strigoi's throat.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." I growled. The Strigoi snarled at me and tightened her hold on the child making her cry even louder, which in turn made me see red. I didn't want to cut her throat in front of Aria but I wanted her out of that monster's arms even more.

I slashed her throat and as soon as her grip slackened I grab Aria and held her to my chest with one arm and staked the Strigoi with the other.

Once I was sure the monster was dead I stood up. I staggered at first and had to lean against a tree. I slid onto the ground. I just needed a minute. Aria's cries had quieted a little. I looked down at her. I wasn't sure if my current appearance would scare her or not. I was covered in blood; both mine from the crash and Strigoi blood from the fight.

She had a few drops of blood on her cheeks, not hers thankfully.

I took a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the blood from her tiny face. "It's ok малышка Папа здесь." I said as I rubbed her back.

I then forced my body to get up and carried Aria back to the others.

Once I cleared the trees and made it back to the road I was able to assesse whatever damage there was. Sometime after I had run for Aria, Abe's car had caught up with us. I watched as Rose's father caught the last Strigoi on fire. I looked to Rose, she was as bloody if not more so then me, her clothes were torn in places, and I could see bruises begin to sprout over her arms and torso. She was in her mother's arms, crying into her chest.

Rose had been struggling with two Strigoi when Aria had been taken and she had been unable to do anything for her child. Eddie was on the phone, probably calling back up and Abe's Guardians were doing a sweep for more Strigoi.

I walked toward Rose, or more like limped. Janine looked up as I approached, at first her eyes were hostile and I noticed she tightened her grip on her crying daughter, then recognition flashed in her eyes when she realized it was me, then finally relief when she saw that I had Aria safe in my arms.

She gently pulled Rose from her and said something to her. Rose's head snapped up and turned to me. She scrambled up and practically lunged for me.

"Dimitri!" She said. "Are you ok? Is she ok?" I held her to me with my free arm as she took Aria from my other hand.

"We're both fine Roza, Aria doesn't even have a scratch on her."

Rose held Aria to her chest and kissed her over and over then she looked up at me and kissed me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said over and over.

I held her closer to me and kept my eyes on everything and everyone.

"It's ok Моя любовь it's over."

* * *

Rose's POV

I had never been so scared in my entire life. Not even when I had seen Dimitri get taken in the caves had scared me like that. The sight of my baby in the hands of a Strigoi had made my heart stop. I put my nose in Aria's dark brown curls and just took in her clean baby scent and held her warm tiny body to me. I felt her hands clench in my torn and bloody top. I couldn't stop the tears that came. I was so relieved that my little girl was ok.

I felt Dimitri hold us close to himself as we waited. Suddenly two cars pulled over toward us and I tensed instinctively afraid more had come. But it was only Hans with back up.

"Belikov, Hathaway!" He said as he came toward us. I looked over my shoulder as I felt Dimitri drape his Duster over me. I guess my clothes were ruined. I took the edges of his coat and wrapped them around Aria so she was hidden in the oversized cowboy coat.

"We're fine." Dimitri said as he put an arm around me and led us toward the car. Hans stepped aside a Dimitri put Aria and I into the car. I guess he could see I was still shaken up over Aria considering I was still holding her to me like a lifeline.

Or maybe he just didn't want to risk another attack on us.

Then he turned back to Hans. "There were at least six. All are dead."

I tuned everything out after that. I looked down at Aria and found she was asleep. She had dried tear tracks on her chubby cheeks and I couldn't help but feel so happy that she was safe.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Do we know what they wanted?" Hans asked as I stood protectively in front of the opened car door. I was tense. I hurt like hell but I was still ready for a fight. I wasn't going to allow a threat that close to my family again.

"My daughter." I stated. I didn't care if Hans and the other guardians know about Rose and me. My daughter was in serious danger I wasn't about to tip toe around this.

Hans didn't seem surprised. He did tense up. "Do we know why?" He asked. I shook my head. "I have no idea."

Hans nodded his head. "Alright." He said as he gave a tired sigh. "Look Belikov get your family to the clinic and checked out. We'll take care of this." I nodded then looked to Abe.

He nodded his head and got into the driver's seat. Eddie got in the passenger's seat and I got in on Rose's right while her mother got in on her left.

Janine held her daughter while she clutched our child the whole way home.

* * *

Janine's POV

We almost lost Aria tonight. If Dimitri had been just a little slower or a minute later I would have lost my only granddaughter. I shudder to think what would have happened had Dimitri come back empty handed. Rose would have broken down hell she might have died with the force of her heart breaking.

I looked over to Dimitri. He had a hand on Rose's left knee, his arm was across her body as if he was ready to shield his family with his own body.

I then looked to Aria. She was cuddled in her mother's arms asleep, her face barely visible from between the edges of her father's coat and my vision blurred. I loved Rose, I always have, and I loved my little grandbaby even more.

No way was this happening again, not if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

Rose's POV

We were in the clinic. The doctor had taken Aria from me so Dimitri and me could be looked over. My clothes were practically non-existent. The Strigoi had clawed me, punched me, and kicked me. I managed to keep the fuckers from biting me thank god.

"All right Guardian Hathaway," the doctor said as she looked over my vitals. "You look ok. Nothing broken, just a couple cracked ribs so you better not go on duty for a while." I nodded.

"How about my daughter and boyfriend?" I asked as I got up and began to change into the clothes that Abe had dropped off.

"You're little girl is just fine, not even a bruise. She's a lucky one. As for Guardian Belikov, he has a concussion and shouldn't sleep for twenty-four hours and he actually does have a broken rib. I take it you live with him?" I nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded her head. "Keep him awake." I nodded.

"Alright, your good to go. You can pick your daughter up in the next room."

I got up and made my way to Aria who was sitting on the hospital bed with a pediatrician. He had one of those things that let you hear the heart beat against her little chest as she played with the paper they had under her.

"How is she doc?" I asked as I walked over and took Aria into my arms.

"She's doing good Guardian Hathaway." He said then he left.

"Mama." Aria said as she looked up at me. "Where Dada?" I smiled.

"Daddy's with the doctors. He's got a lot of boo boos," she pouted.

"I want Dada." She said. I smiled at her and picked her up. "Ok we'll go see daddy."

I stepped out of the room and was about to stop a nurse to ask where Dimitri was, until I heard him shouting.

I followed the sound of his voice and found his room.

Tasha was there and she looked pissed with angry tears in her ice blue eyes.

"Damn it Dimitri!" She said and as she shouted Aria put her hands over her ears. I held her closer to me. "I've tried everything, I've even went along with this ridiculous delusion that that little Hathaway bastard is your daughter! Why can't you just give us a chance? You almost died for that whore and her brat!"

"DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

As Dimitri shouted, obviously loosing his temper, Aria began to cry. That's when Tasha and Dimitri noticed us.

Dimitri took a deep breath and reached an arm out for us. I walked over to him but instead of going into his arm I handed him Aria. She latched on to his neck and cried into it.

He gently shushed her and comforted her and I turned on Tasha. "Can't you just leave us alone?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "This is your fault you brain washed him!" I gave a tired sigh. Why couldn't she just understand he didn't want her?

"Whatever, I a seventeen year old managed to brain wash and force a twenty four year old to do something he didn't want to. Cause that sounds plausible." I was then in her face.

"You have terrorized my child, you are harassing me and Dimitri, I almost lost my child tonight. If you don't leave I'll beat you so hard not even Christian will recognize you! Dimitri might have a broken rib but all I got is cracked ones. I can still kick you ass!"

Finally she got scared and ran out of the room.

I turned around and went to Dimitri. "Are you ok?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Roza." I kissed him and handed him the clothes Abe had brought.

"Here I'll help you." He smiled but before he even moved Lissa came whirling in like a blonde tornado.

"I just heard what happened! Are you all ok?" she asked as she fluttered around us.

I laughed. "We're fine, Dimitri has a concussion and a broken rib, and I've got a couple of cracked ones. That's about it."

Lissa nodded then she reached out for Dimitri. "I've already taken care of Eddie and Janine, now for you two."

When she was done Dimitri stretched with Aria in his lap clapping her hands happily.

"Daddy better!" she squealed. Dimitri chuckled and kissed her head. Then Lissa turned to me and a I felt that wonderful warmth spread through me and suddenly that terrible pain in my side was gone and all of me aches and pains and gone away.

Dimitri stood and handed Aria to Lissa and went to the bathroom to change into clean clothes. Once he was back out Lissa ushered us out of the clinic and to our apartment.

That night, after we had all had a shower and were in our pajamas, Dimitri and I fell asleep with Aria between us safe for the night.

* * *

Translations

Ребенок (Rebenok) baby

Малышка (Malyshka) Little one

Папа здесь (Pap zdes') Daddy's Here

Моя любовь (Moya Lyubov') My Love

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long I had to figure some stuff out for this chapter and on ward. So tell me what you think! Is this the end of the Strigoi threat? Who is working with the Strigoi? And more importantly will get the idea that Dimitri does not want her!? Send me a review and you might find out. Also Abe is an air user, but for my fic he's a fire user, he just seems like a fire user, you know what I mean.

Richelle Mead owns VA, not me. I have no money… Thanks for reading.


	29. The Belikovs Arrive

Twenty-Eight: Belikovs Arrive and Yeva's Prediction

Dimitri's POV

I woke early the next morning. To say it was a peaceful waking is a boldfaced lie. The nightmare that had plagued me all night was still burned into my conscious. Rose and Aria dead. Strigoi dragging their lifeless bodies away. I shook my head. I had to snap out of it and stop thinking things like that or I'd go crazy. I looked over to Rose and smiled. She was cuddled up to our daughter and sleeping peacefully and Aria was sleeping content in her mother's arms. She probably didn't even realize that someone was after her life.

There was a knock at the door and I forced myself to get up and open it, even thought I'd rather ignore it and fall back to sleep cocooned in the warmth of my family.

I opened the door to see Abe. He was dressed as usual, in a flashy suite with ridiculously flashy scarves; his hat even had a feather. I rubbed my face and yawned. "What forgot how to open the door?" I asked considering Abe usually just walked right in to our apartment without knocking.

Abe raised his eyebrows. "After last night Belikov I don't think I'd like to risk it." I chuckled. He was a smart man. I'd probably already have him pinned with a stake poised at his chest if had just walked in. I opened the door wider and invited Rose's father in.

He followed me to the kitchen where I made coffee and began to cook breakfast. I handed Abe his cup and started the bacon to fry.

After a while of silence Abe finally spoke up.

"How long did you and my daughter have a relationship at St. Vladimir's?" he asked randomly.

I looked at him a little surprised he'd be asking about mine and Roza's history together but he was her father and even thought I haven't mentioned it to Rose yet, I completely intended to marry her soon.

And if I wanted to do that, I'd need Abe's blessing. I know in this day and age most people don't ask the father for the woman's hand. But had someone wanted to marry one of my sisters I'd always hoped they'd ask me first since I'm the only man they had to look after them. To me it was just polite and proof that I respected Rose's father and recognized him as such. He had the right to protect his daughter if he thought she needed it. Even from me.

I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if I'd been taking advantage of his seventeen-year-old daughter while she was under my care. I sat down across from him with my guardian mask on and looked Abe Mazur straight in the eye.

"I don't know when exactly I began to fall for Roza, Abe, but the most that had happened between us until the night of the attack was a stolen kiss or two. There was one time when it almost went further but that hadn't been our choice." He narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"

"Well I'm sure Rose and the princess told you about Victor Dashkov, right?" I asked and he nodded to confirm. "Well he gave a Roza a necklace as a gift but what we didn't know it that it was charmed with a lust spell, when she came to tell me the princess was in danger the charm took affect and we were complused into being… intimate. It didn't happen though I managed to realize what was happening and I snapped the charm from her neck and threw it out my window."

Abe looked at me and took a sip from his coffee. "So the night that Rose got pregnant was your first time with her sexually?" he asked and I nodded. He eyed me. I don't think it was in my best interest to tell him it had been Roza's first sexual experience in general.

Not many fathers would take kindly to the man that took their daughter's virginity. I know I wouldn't. The punk that got that honor where Aria was considered would die soon after weather they were married or not. I'd make sure of it.

"And what were your intentions afterward before you were turned?" I turned to check on the bacon cooking on the stove, and then turned back to him.

"I didn't know how, but I completely intended to be with your daughter, Abe, nothing was going to keep me away from her. And if I hadn't been turned and I had known she was pregnant, well I'll admit at first I'd be confused as hell, but I'd have been the happiest man on this planet. I'd always wanted children and after I met Rose I couldn't help wishing she could be their mother. And now she can."

Abe nodded his head and looked me over. Then he said something surprising. "I knew your father Belikov. Still do actually." I was surprised that he'd known my father. My father had been a Zeklos Lord, a distant cousin to my first charge, Ivan. He'd also been a drunk and a woman beater and even though I never saw any evidence of it, I know he forced my mother, my sweet, kind, and loving mother, to give blood during sex. That was one of the reasons I kicked his ass so hard when I'd finally had enough.

I tensed as I realized that if Abe knew him then he had a connection to Rose and Aria, even if it was as insignificant as an acquaintance with Abe.

Abe continued as if I wasn't trying to keep all the bad memories of that bastard out of my head. "He was a good friend in school and I do businesses with him at times. Now that doesn't mean that I don't know what kind of man he is. I'm glad to see that you aren't like him. I know you don't hurt Rose and Aria of course but can you blame a father for wanting to be certain his little girl was safe?" I nodded in understanding. Abe loved his daughter and granddaughter and wanted to know that they were safe and taken care of.

He looked around. "Where are Rose and Aria anyway?" he asked me. I stood and began to cook the eggs. "They're still in bed. I think yesterday wore them out more then we thought." Abe nodded.

"Oh yes and Belikov." I turned to give him my full attention. "I've arranged for your mother, grandmother, and sisters and their children to be brought here for Aria's birthday this month. They will be here around noon tomorrow and they won't be going back until after Christmas. The princess as already made arrangements for their living situation."

I smiled. It had been a while since I'd seen my family. Rose had met with the princess just about everyday to plan Aria's first birthday. I was so grateful that I was actually going to be able to witness my little girl turning a year old that I felt almost as giddy as the princess and Rose.

"Thank you sir." I said and he nodded in response.

He got up to leave and I figured now was the best time since he was here alone and the girls were asleep. "Mr. Mazur."

He turned to look at me. "I plan to marry your daughter. Not right away of course but soon. I love her and my daughter and I'd like nothing more for Roza to be my wife and to have more children with her."

Abe stared at me for a moment then smirked. "You've got guts boy, especially if Rose finds out you were asking my permission to marry her." I chuckled and nodded.

Oh yes Roza wouldn't like that not one bit. Abe studied me for second then smiled. "I guess I could do worse when it came to a son-in-law, I like you Belikov and you make my girls happy and you protect them. Do what you want but you hurt them and Olena will, unfortunately, be mourning your death all over again." I nodded, never taking my eyes off him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then he left and I continued to cook for my girls.

Rose's POV

I was in the middle of a nice dream of me, Aria, and Dimitri at the beach, Aria playing in the warm sand and Dimitri rubbing suntan oil on my back. Suddenly I was pulled from the dream by the most heavenly smell. I sat up in bed to find Aria sitting up, playing with my hair and no Dimitri.

"Mama, no Daddy." Aria said as she looked at me with a pout. I smiled at Aria. In the almost three months he had lived with us Aria had become very attached to Dimitri and would want to be with him every second. The days I had off and Dimitri had to go to work Aria would be fussy and cranky all day until he came home. Now that's not to say that she wasn't still a good baby, I was usually able to distract her when her father wasn't around but when she saw him she'd wobble over to him and latch on to his leg and not let go for a good hour our so.

Yes she was a daddy's girl through and through. I think she always was and she was just waiting for him to come home to us.

I smiled. "No daddy huh?" she nodded, her full baby lips in an adorable pout. I laughed. "Well where did he go?" I asked her in mock confusion.

Her lip began to quiver as she realized I 'didn't know' where daddy was.

My eyes widen was she began to cry loud and clear. She had never done that before I took her in my arms and got up and bounced her. But she didn't calm.

Suddenly I heard heavy foot steps in the hall and the door burst open to reveal a frazzled Dimitri who had a murderous look on his face. His eyes scanned the room, looking for danger, then they settled on my, in my red silk nightgown that came to my mid thigh and our screaming daughter.

When he realized that we weren't being tortured in our bedroom he looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked as he came over. At his voice Aria turned her head toward him, still crying she reached out for him.

"Daddy!" she cried threw her tears. Dimitri quickly took her and she buried her little face into his neck and calmed down.

He looked to me again and his eyes were assessing me, looking for any injury. I smiled at him then walked over and patted out daughter's back.

"She woke up and you weren't here." I told him. "I asked her where did you go and she went ballistic." He smiled at me and then comforted our daughter. "It's ok Милая daddy's here." He said. "Я никогда не оставлю тебе свой красивый девочку. Я всегда буду держать вас безопасным."

After Aria clamed down he took my hand and the three of us went downstairs. Dimitri handed me Aria and pulled out my chair. I sat down and Aria sat in my lap. Dimitri then began to but breakfast on the table. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits and black bread. It all looked delicious and I happily piled my plate high with food. Aria giggled as I gave her taste of black bread. She munched on it and her eyes went wide as she looked up at me then pointed to the rest of my black bread. "Mine!" Aria said as she reached for the bread.

Dimitri and I laughed as I fed her more. "That's good huh?" I asked as she nodded. "Daddy's pretty handy in the kitchen isn't he?" I looked over at Dimitri to see he had soft, loving smile as he watched us. He met my eyes then he sat up a bit straighter.

"Your father came by this morning." He said as he piled his plate with eggs and bacon. I looked up. "Wait what?" I asked as I nearly gave myself whiplash. "Abe came over?" I asked as he put some of his fried egg in his mouth. "Why?" I asked again. He smiled.

"He's bringing my family over for Aria's birthday. They'll be here at noon tomorrow." I felt a wide smile stretch across my face. "You here that Ari, Babushka is coming to see you." Aria giggled and clapped her hands.

Dimitri chuckled and reached over and tickled Aria's chin. She giggled at her daddy and latched on to his finger. "Mine!" she squealed. We both laughed as Dimitri was more or less claimed by his daughter. And I don't think she intended to let him go anytime soon.

Janine's POV (The Next Day Noon, Moroi Time)

I waited for Abe's privet jet to land. He had had some kind of meeting in New York and wouldn't be back for a few days. So he asked me to wait for the jet that would be bringing the Belikov women and their children. He had done a similar thing for them when Aria had been born. Granted when that happened he had flown them in for thanksgiving to stay until Aria was born… we didn't expect Rose to go into labor so early.

Flashback

It was the fourteenth of November and we were all at Rose's apartment. The Belikovs were happily visiting with my daughter. Rose's belly was swollen, she was only eight months pregnant and my first grandchild was due Christmas day. Now that's the ultimate charismas present if you ask me. Though I'm pretty sure she is going to curse Belikov's name when she goes into labor if she's anything like me. I remembered how I threatened to castrate Abe if he ever came anywhere near me again.

Olena got up to get something but Rose jumped up. "Sit back down Olena I'll get-" she doubled over as Rose was racked with pain. "AAAHHHH!"

Olean and I where at her side in an instant.

"Rose, what's wrong, baby?" I asked her as she clutched her swollen womb. She whimpered as she tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"It is time," I looked up to see the oldest of the Belikovs. She was Dimitri Belikov's grandmother. I had only met her a few times since Rose returned from Russia but I found she had an eerie ability to know things that she shouldn't be able to. "The child must be born now." She said as she kneeled in front of Rose and put a hand to her stomach.

She looked Rose in the eye. "You must be strong Roza, your child needs you and Dimka will need his child." I saw a steely determination come over Rose's face and I knew that even thought she was scared and her baby was five weeks early she would do what needed to be done. She was my daughter after all.

That seemed to snap everyone into action. Lissa called the clinic so they'd be ready, Abe had one of his guardians pick Rose up and carry her to the clinic, Karolina, Dimitri's older sister, grabbed Rose's bag and Adrian, Christian and Eddie ran ahead to make sure Rose was already signed in so she could put into delivery ASAP.

As we finally got to the clinic Rose's contractions were closer together. I couldn't help but think this would be a short labor. Boy was I wrong.

Rose had already said she wanted Olena in the room with her. I guess Rose thought that Dimitri deserved to be represented some way and what better way then his mother.

"OW!" Rose screeched as another contraction hit her. "Mommy." She whimpered as she clutched my hand as they wheeled her into the delivery room. "I'm scared. Don't leave me mom." I nodded and accompanied my daughter and her mother in law into the room.

The doctor had me help Rose out of her clothes. Her underwear and pants were soaked with blood and fluids another contraction hit her hard. I looked up at Rose. "How long have you been in labor Rose?" I asked her seriously. She shouldn't be having contractions this fast and close together.

She didn't answer as Olena and I helped her into the bed. The doctor put Rose's legs in the stir up and checked her progress.

"Guardian Hathaway." He said as he looked up at her. " You are almost six centimeters dilated how long have you been having contractions?"

Rose squeezed her eyes closed. "I don't know since late last night I think." I groaned.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, why didn't you call me or Lissa!?" I asked her didn't she realize how serious this was?

"They weren't hurting and they weren't that close together!" she yelled. Then she whimpered again. "I thought I could handle it until my water broke." Which it did on the way here… Pavel was cover in it poor guy.

After another few hours Rose was almost ready.

"Uh oh." The doctor said as he did a quick ultrasound to check the baby's position.

"What?" Rose asked as she lifted her sweat soaked head to look at the doctor. "Guardian Hathaway, I'm afraid that your baby is in a breech position."

Rose growled. "What the fuck does that mean?!" Olena brushed back Rose's hair from her face. "Shh, Roza, it means the baby is coming out feet first, Dimka was a breech birth." She said and I saw sadness reflect in the woman's eyes at the thought of her son.

I saw Rose tense. "Isn't that bad?" she asked the doctor. He looked at her with a grim look. "Usually its not preferable but it can be done safely but you have to listen to me and we have to hurry." Rose nodded but and I knew she was scared. If I could take her place I would have in an instant.

"Alright guardian Hathaway, you're ready to push." And I quickly supported my daughter as Olena whipped her face and held her hand.

Rose was then told to bear down on her and force the baby from her body.

"Ok that's good, you can rest. When you feel the urge to push do it." He said. Rose nodded. It had almost been almost three hours since we brought her in and I was ready for this to be over and my grandbaby to come into the world.

Suddenly the monitors went crazy and Olena and I looked to each other.

"What's happening?" Rose began to panic.

"The baby is in distress!" the doctor said as he and the nurses began to work even harder to get the baby out of Rose.

"Guardian Hathaway, we need you to push hard!" Rose began to cry. "I can't! I need Dimitri, I want Dimitri!" she cried as her fear and pain overcame her.

"You can do this Rose, think of your baby." Rose groaned and pushed as hard as she could. Olena whispered lovingly in Russian, giving Rose encouragement. Then finally it was over.

"We've out the head out." I looked over to see a perfect little baby covered in her mother's blood and fluids. The doctor gently un wrapped the umbilical cord from around the baby's head and I cried in relief and love.

"Congratulations Guardian Hathaway you have a beautiful little girl!" he said.

The baby began to wail as her lungs took their first real breaths and Rose cried as she heard her daughter's cries.

The doctor carefully placed the baby on her chest and Rose gazed lovingly and tiredly at the baby.

"Hi there," she said. "I'm you mommy. Then she gestured to Olena and me. "These are you grandmas. We've waited so long to meet you."

A nurse came to take the baby to clean her weigh and measure her.

"Alright," the doctor said as he looked to another nurse. "Lets get mommy cleaned up and set up in a room."

Flashback Ends

I was suddenly snapped from my memories as heavy weight barreled into me.

"JANINE!" I looked down to see that Dimitri's younger sister; Viktoria had latched her arms around me in a hug. And soon her nephew was around my leg.

Ever since Rose had told them about Aria the Belikovs had treated her, Abe, and myself as family. I smiled.

"Hello, how are you two?" Viktoria let me go and smiled. "We're good."

"Is it true?" Paul asked as he looked up at me. "Is uncle Dimka back?"

I smiled at the boy. He looked a lot like Dimitri and he was a precious little boy. "Yes Paul," I told him as I detached him from my calf. "He's back."

I then nodded to Serge and he and other Guardians took their luggage.

"Come on," I told them. "Both Rose and Dimitri have their day off today. I think Rose is with the princess. I believe she's planning the toddler form of a grand ball for Aria's first birthday."

Olena laughed. Since Aria had been born Olena and I had actually bonded a little over our grandchild.

"The princess has been planning Aria's first birthday since Roza was four months pregnant." Sonya said with amusement.

I nodded agreeing completely.

Dimitri's POV

The princess had come in like a whirlwind not even an hour ago talking about ponies and clowns and other insane things for Aria's birthday. Roza of course had told Lissa she needed to rein it in a little.

Lissa had then dragged Rose out of the house to talk about party plans. Which left me alone with Aria.

We were currently lying on the couch and I was reading aloud to her from a big book of Disney tales that Christian had bought her when she was born.

The story I had chosen was a Beauty and the Beast story called Christmas in the Castle and the moral was one act of kindness often inspires another.

"Sir," I read as Aria listened intently. "There's a present here. It's for you.' Lumiere grinned. It's from a girl!' he said. The beast wrinkled his brow. 'Mrs. Potts?' he asked Lumiere chuckled. 'No, No, no! It's from Belle!"

Suddenly there was a knock. I was far too comfortable to move and Aria was lying contently against my chest so I did what Roza often did.

"COME IN!" I shouted as I returned to the story.

"Well I never thought I'd see this." I looked up from the book to see Janine who had her arms crossed under her breasts. "I guess Rose is rubbing off on you. Aren't you supposed to be a good influence on her?" I laughed and sat up. As soon as I did my very happy nephew ambushed me.

"UNCLE DIMKA!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I was careful to not let Aria get caught between us.

"Hey Paul!" I said as I held him with one arm. "Man you've gotten big! How old are you now? Forty?"

"Uncle Dimka I'm eleven!" I chuckled as Aria clutched my neck and looked at Paul with wide eyes.

"Dimka!" I looked over to see my mother with tears in her eyes. I gently set Aria down on the couch and got up and held my mother.

"My baby boy! You're ok you're really alive! Oh I love you so much my little boy!" she said in Russian as she held me tightly to her.

Then all three of my sisters where hugging some part of me.

Suddenly there was a loud wail.

"MY DADDY!" I looked down at Aria who had somehow gotten off the couch. She had a death grip on my pants leg as she glared at all of the women around us. We all laughed and she only seemed to get fussier.

"MINE!" I picked her up and held her to me and kissed her little cheeks.

Mama laughed as tears fell down her face. "I never thought I'd see this day. I'm so proud of you Dimka." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Dimka give me my niece! We haven't seen her since she was a month old!" I laughed as I handed Aria to Viktoria and Karolina and Sonya both brought their own daughters who were a few months to a year older then Aria, over. As my sisters took my daughter my grandmother came up to me.

"I knew she would bring you back my most beloved grandson." She said in Russian. Then she hugged me. "You and your Roza have achieved the impossible." She whispered. "You're children will change the world."

I stepped back from her and looked at her wide-eyed. Then I looked to Aria and for the first time since I learned about my daughter I wonder just what kind of woman she would become.

Rose's POV

"Liss! The Belikovs are probably already at my house! Aria's birthday isn't for two weeks! And she sure as hell is not having an elephant ride!"

Lissa gave her puppy dog eyes. "Not even a baby one?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. I mean sure this was a big deal your baby only turns one once but she wasn't going to remember it... right?

"Oh ok Rose, sheesh. Lets go. I can't wait to see the Belikovs you think they'll be happy to see Dimitri?" she asked as we ran from her home to mine. Yes two nineteen year olds were running like excited school children that heard the ice cream truck.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen the wake they had for him it was huge!" Lissa laughed.

Yes the Belikovs were certainly family. Even if Dimitri and I didn't work out they'd be family.

I opened the door to a family reunion in my living room. My mom was in an armchair and Dimitri was on the couch with his mother and sisters sitting all around him Aria was in his lap and she was clutching possessively to her father's shirt.

She was the first to notice me and Lissa and she got a big smile.

"MAMA!" everyone turned to look at me and I was suddenly wrapped in the arms of all three Belikov sisters and the only other Belikov boy, Paul.

"Auntie Roza! Uncle Dimka is back!" he said happily as he hugged my waist. I laughed.

"Yup squirt he sure is." Then Aria cried out. "MY MAMA!" I looked over at her and Dimitri surprised and he just laughed as he got up and his sisters let me go.

"Our daughter is very possessive my Roza." I smiled and took my baby.

"We're all yours Aria. Every signal one of us are yours in some way." I kissed her cheeks and as me and Lissa got comfortable I hoped that this peace could last forever.

But I also know for a fact Karma hates my ass.

* * *

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I got a review a while back about Aria's surname and I mentioned that I was going to address it and that will be in the next chapter. J Thanks for all the reviews and I do not own VA Richelle Mead does. That's why we love her! Thanks and review please.

Also! The story that Dimitri was reading to Aria was from a book that I do own called Disney's Family Story Collection 75 Fables for Living, Loving, and Learning. Thanks again.

Sorry I had to fix the title to the chapter... I had it as twenty nine and it was suppose to be twenty eight and it was driving me crazy!

* * *

Translations:

Милая (Milaya) Sweetheart

Я никогда не оставлю тебе свой красивый девочку. Я всегда буду держать вас безопасным (YA nikogda ne ostavlyu tebe svoy krasivyy devochku. YA vsegda budu derzhat' vas bezopasnym.) I'll never leave you my beautiful baby girl. I'll always keep you safe


	30. She IS Mine!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: She IS Mine

So Lissa has decided that she wants to throw Aria some kind of hug ass circus/safari party… with elephants and I think she said something about a tiger. I shot that down faster then you can say no way José.

I mean really what's wrong with a nice little birthday with friends and family? I finally got her to agree at the cost of Aria's sweet sixteen; I honestly don't mind some ridiculously big party for her sixteenth. I mean it'll be her sweet sixteen. Its not like Abe doesn't already have car picked out for her and on lay a way, do they even do lay a way for fifteen years?

Anyway, when Lissa and I walked into my apartment the other night, the Belikov women practically tackled us. Even though Dimitri and I weren't married they still saw me as their sister, or daughter/granddaughter for Olena and Yeva, so they were pretty happy to see me.

And they adored Aria. When she was born Olena had tried to convince me to come live with them in Russia so that they could help me with her. I mean I guess it would have been a good idea what with four women who had all had at least one child in their lives and knew what the heck they were doing but there was also the threat of Strigoi Dimitri hanging over my head not to mention Lissa needed me.

* * *

Flash Back Begins now

I had just gotten home from the hospital a couple of days ago and if I had thought loosing my virginity had made me sore between my legs that had nothing on giving birth.

I was sitting on the couch and nursing Aria. I had a hard time getting around right now so Adrian was nice enough to stay in my spare room and he helped me out as well as Dimitri would have… although Dimitri wouldn't have a panic attack when I called for him to get me the remote… Apparently he had asked the doctor if there could be any complications and now he was freaking out.

I was watching TV while Aria was eating, I had a blanket draped over my shoulder I really didn't feel like flashing Adrian, I heard the door open and Abe came in leading Dimitri's family.

"Ah Kiz!" I smiled as my father came into the living room. "Hey Zemy." Then I turned to Dimitri's mother. "Hi Olena, how have you been?"

Olena looked at me with teary eyes as she sat next to me. "Oh Roza! Is it true did you have the baby?" I smiled and nodded.

"Oh let us see!" Viktoria squealed as she ran to my other side. I laughed.

Abe cleared his throat. "I have some business to attend to Kiz but I'll be back to see my little torunu before I leave."

Man translation: I don't want to see my daughter's boob so I'm leaving.

I nodded and once he was gone I finally gave into the Belikov sister's request and let them see Aria.

I pulled the blanket away to reveal my little bundle of joy. Aria was still suckling, her little eyes were closed and her dark hair was shiny and barely covered her little ears.

"Awe! She's adorable!" Sonya breathed as she gently brushed Aria's hair away from her little forehead with one hand while the other held her own daughter.

Yeva and Karolina where behind Sonya looking at the baby. Karolina had her daughter Zoya in her arms and her son Paul at her side.

Olena gave a choked cry as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Olena are you ok?" I asked her worried at the way she was reacting to my daughter.

"The child," Yeva's voice caught my attention. "She looks like Dimka."

I looked to Olena who had managed to get control of her emotions.

"I'm so sorry Roza, she just looks so much like my Dimka." I felt tears of my own run down my eyes as I took Olena's hand. "Olena I-" I was interrupted when Aria wiggled and grunted letting me know she was done. I looked down and fixed my button up plaid shirt. Then I handed the baby to her grandmother.

"Do you want to hold her Olena?"

She carefully took my daughter in her arms and she had a sad smile.

"Вы так похожи на вас папа, он бы так тебя люблю красивый ребенок." Olena said in Russian as she gently rocked Aria in her arms. I could feel the love as Olena looked down at her granddaughter.

Yeva sat down next to me as Paul was hopping around Olena.

"I want to see the baby бабушка! Can I see the baby?"

His mother chuckled as she pulled Paul in to her arms.

"Calm down сын, let бабушка sit down first." His mother said. Olena sat down in the lazy boy and Paul ran over.

"She's so tiny!" He said. Olena smiled. "Yes Paul she is. You were this tiny once. And she looks just like your uncle Dimka." Paul looked up confused.

"But she's aunt Roza's baby so why does she look like uncle Dimka?" I noticed the other women weren't sure how to explain to the boy how his uncle was able to have a baby with another dhampir. Me being me just came right out with it.

"Uncle Dimka is her daddy, Paul." I said. He looked at me. "But you're not Moroi aunt Roza so how do you and uncle Dimka have a baby?" I thought a minute.

"Well," I said. "I am very special and I'll explain it better when you get older."

Ha I was already using that line. I'm natural.

"Rose," Olena looked at me. "Maybe you should come stay with us in Baia, until you get more comfortable with being a mother."

"I can't Olena." I said. Honestly that would be awesome but there were so many dangers and threats I didn't want to bring any of them on to the Belikovs's heads.

I looked to Yeva and she gave me a barely there nod. She understood, she knew.

Olena looked sad but she nodded understandingly. "But I'll send you pictures and you can some see her whenever you want I'll even call every week."

I was so worried of hurting Olena who had been nothing but kind and loving to me since I met her. Olena just smiled. "I know Roza, I know. Mama has seen your situation with Dimka." I gave a wobbly smile.

"I understand you just keep my grandbaby safe yeah?" She then handed my baby back and I just knew her telling me to protect her granddaughter from her son hurt her just as much as it hurt me.

Flash Back Ends

* * *

Last night we had talked about everything going on from what Dimitri had been doing since he was brought back to Aria's upcoming birthday.

Karolina and the others had gone to their guest housing that Lissa had had set up for them but Olena had insisted that she stay here with us so she could help with Aria, I kind of think that she was a little scared to leave Dimitri, like she was afraid he'd disappear.

I was lying in bed thinking about all of this, my head on Dimitri's chest. I felt Dimitri stretch under me as he woke up. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Morning Comrade." I said as he held me to him a sleepy smile on his face. It was very rare that I actually wake up before he does.

"Good morning Roza." He says as he kisses me sweetly.

Then he took a deep breath and a bright smile takes over his face.

"Mama's up." He says as the smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Yeah I'd been smelling that for the past four minutes and it was definitely making me hungry.

I laughed as I sat up and he threw on a wife beater. Usually he sleeps without a shirt, I know sexy right?

I watched him with a smug smile and he looked at me with his stupid eyebrow lifted. Show off. "What?" He asked me.

I shrugged and got up and stretched. I was wearing my flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. "What?" he asked again as he came up behind me and grabbed my hips as I threw on the button up top, that went the bottoms, over the tank top.

I spun in his arms and big smile on my face. "Oh you know I just didn't know what a Mama's boy you were." I teased. He laughed. "Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head.

"No I think it's cute."

He laughed. "Well I haven't had some of Mama's cooking in a while and I honestly thought I'd never get to enjoy it again."

He took my hand and pulled me from the room. "Oh yeah Olena can cook I'll admit to that."

We entered the kitchen to see Olena bustling around our kitchen

"Morning Mama." Dimitri said as he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning you two. Sit and eat." She ordered. "I checked on the baby and she was still asleep." Olena finally sat down once she put the biscuits on the table.

"So Olena, did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded happily. "Yes Roza I did. So" she said as her smile got even bigger. "What is the plan for Aria birthday?"

"No tigers!" I said. Dimitri and his mother looked at me like I was nuts. "Sorry, Liss wanted tigers and elephants and clowns…" Dimitri chuckled obviously he saw that one coming.

"But I reined her in, shocking I know, and its just going to be a little party at Adrian's because he has a gargantuan apartment. " Olena nodded. "That sounds good. Tell Christian to let me know if I can help with any of the cooking." I nodded.

"I will."

Suddenly we heard Aria in her room talking to herself. "I'll get her." I said as I went to Aria's room.

I opened the door. "Hi sweetie." I said as I walked over to her bed. She smiled and raised her hands asking me to lift her. I picked her up and kissed her little cheeks.

"You want to see babushka?" Aria smiled at me as I took her to the kitchen.

"Dada!" She said as she kicked her little legs in the air wanting to run to her father.

Dimitri stood up and as Aria ran to him he scooped her up and swung her around as she squealed and giggled happily. (I do that to my three-year-old cousin all the time and she loves it. she's so cute.)

Dimitri chuckled as he held Aria to his chest. "You are a lot more friendly in the mornings then your mama." I glared at him playfully.

"You hear how you son talks about the mother of his child Olena?" I asked as I looked to Dimitri's mother. She was smiling and laughing clearly enjoying seeing her son with his daughter.

"Dimka be nice to Roza." Olena said as she stood and reached for Aria.

"Come to babushka my little angel." Aria hugged the older woman's neck and kissed her cheek happily.

I looked at the clock and groaned. "I have to get ready. When does your shift end today?" I asked Dimitri as he held me close. He kissed me.

"Christian wants to go to town for something or other so I won't be home until late." I nodded. "Ok, be careful ok." He nodded and kissed my head. Then I went to get dressed and ready to go to HQ. Apparently Hans had some paperwork he wanted me to do… stupid bosses.

Once I was dressed I found Olena in the living room.

"Olena are you sure you wanna watch Aria? I can get Adrian and you can go with Yeva and the others to look around court."

Olena smiled. "It's fine Roza, I'll take Aria with us if that's alright." I nodded. "Yeah sure." I said. "Oh for lunch go to the café I got a tab there so just tell them its on Guardian Hathaway." Olena chuckled as I hopped on one foot trying to get my shoes on and get out the door.

"Say bye mommy." Olena told her granddaughter. "Bye mommy." I heard Aria say as I waved by and hurriedly kissed my little girl's head. I finally got out the door and made my way to HQ. Man I was so late!

* * *

Dimitri's POV

By the time I finished my shower Roza was already gone. I knew how she was about being on time, believe me I knew since she was always late to our before school trainings, so I had set the clock two hours ahead so she would be on time with time to spare for a change… I was probably going to be on the couch if she ever found out about that. But at least she wasn't late.

I got dressed and, after making sure that the bed was made and the room was clean, went to the living room to say good by to my mother and daughter. Mama had said that she was going to meet up with Babushka, my sisters, and the kids to go touring around court. I think Lissa had someone that was going to meet them to give them said tour.

As soon as I came to the living room I stopped. Mama was sitting across from Tasha and Aria was sitting in mama's lap. The toddler was eyeing Tasha with distrust and caution.

Aria looked up when she heard me come into the room. She quickly jumped down from mama's lap and ran to me. She hid behind my leg.

"Dimka!" Tasha said happily as she stood up. "How are you?" I had my, as Rose puts it, Guardian mask up as I stared at Tasha. She just didn't get it did she? I told her to leave my family alone. Now I don't mind if she wants to talk to my sisters or my mother but I didn't want her around Aria and she knew that. I wanted to yell and throw her out but I wasn't going to act like a jackass in front of my mother without her knowing why first.

"Tasha, why are you here?" I asked as I put a hand on Aria's head full of dark, curly hair to calm her down.

"Well I heard that Olena and the girls are here to visit so I thought I'd come by and visit for a bit." Then she looked at Aria who was peeking out from behind my leg. She then crouched down and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"How are you this morning sweetie?" she asked. Aria buried her face in my calf. I looked to my mother who was watching Aria's reaction to Tasha like a mother tiger, which was a pretty good comparison of how my mother is when her children are involved. She met my eyes and I guess she saw the anger in my own eyes. She came over and gently pried my daughter from my leg.

"Come on Ария. Let's get you ready to meet up with your aunts and пра-прабабушка."

She picked Aria up and went to get her dressed.

As soon as Aria's door was closed I grabbed Tasha by her upper arm and led her out of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?!" I growled. I felt the overwhelming, protective instinct take hold. My child was scared of this woman and as her father it was my duty, my god given right to take her fears away and protect her. And that's what I was going to do damn it.

Anger flashed in Tasha's ice blue Ozera eyes. "Dimka, you need to stop this little game you're playing with Rose, ok? You aren't meant to play house with that little bloodwhore. You aren't meant to raise another man's child. Ok, You're mean to be with me. Don't you want that Dimka? I can give you children! Your own children. You don't have to settle like this."

I could hear anger making her voice tremble. I ran a hand through my hair as I fought to keep my rage at bay. Rose may have been right when she had once said that keeping my control is harder then I make it look. And sometimes, like now, I really wish I could fly off the handle but I wouldn't risk turning into my father. He was a mean man who beat the mother of his children and the children she gave him. I wouldn't be that man.

"Aria **is** my daughter, Tasha. What do I have to do to get that through your thick head?!"

Tasha's face turned down in an ugly sneer making her scar look ugly and evil.

"A paternity test." She said.

I snapped back completely surprised. Does she thank I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't know my own child? I felt my fists tremble.

"Fine." I growled. "You want a paternity test I'll give you one."

Then I left to find Christian but before that I had to call Rose. She was not going to be happy.

* * *

Rose's POV

I had just gotten to my desk; I had to fill out a report for Hans that I wasn't looking forward to at all, when my phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at he caller ID.

It was Dimitri. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey Comrade, what's up." I asked as I looked through the papers.

"Roza…" he sounded… nervous? Dimitri didn't get nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked as panic began to set in. "Is Aria ok?" I was a second away from throwing everything into my bag and running home.

"Aria's fine, Roza. It's just… Tasha came by this morning." I froze. Don't tell me he decided to leave. Please no! He can't do this. Not to Aria not to my baby.

"A-and?" I asked. He took a deep breath. " I asked her what it would take for her to understand that Aria is my daughter and that I am happy with you and her and she said if Aria was my daughter that I would do a… Paternity… test…"

I was quiet. Was he really asking me to give him a paternity test?

"She wants one or you want one." I said as I sat there in my chair.

"What? No! No, Roza I know she's mine. I don't need proof, even if she wasn't mine I wouldn't care I'd still want her to be mine." I rubbed my head as I tried to fight the migraine that was coming on.

"Rose, Tasha scares Aria. You've seen it. If this could make her just leave us alone I don't care I'll do it. But no matter what I'll always love you both and I'm not leaving. You don't have to agree we can find another way to get her to back off."

I took a deep breath. "Fine. Lets do the damn test."

"Roza I-"

"I have to go. I got this report. I'll call Aria's doctor and we'll set up a time for the test. See you later by." Then I hung up and I sat there.

I knew there was no way that that test would say that Dimitri wasn't Aria's father but the fact he even asked for one even if it was to get Tasha to finally accept that I could give Dimitri children and to leave us alone, it hurt. I felt like he didn't trust me to tell him the truth.

Might as well just get it over with. So picked up the phone and called Aria's doctor to set up a date for the test.

* * *

Translations:

Torunu (Turkish) Granddaughter

Вы так похожи на вас папа, он бы так тебя люблю красивый ребенок. (Russian) Vy tak pokhozhi na papa, on by tak teby lyublyu krasivyy rebenok: You look so much like your daddy, he would love you so much pretty baby.

Сын: Syn: Son

Бабушка: Babushka: Grandmother

Ария: Ariya: Aria

пра-прабабушка: pra-prababushka: great Grandmother

* * *

Hey everyone. Ok so my update pattern might change a bit. Don't worry I think this story is going to go to at least forty chapters or more possibly it just depends how it all works out. So even if I don't update for a few days its not over until it's over. So what kind of effect do you guys think this new demand of Tasha's will have on Dimitri and Rose's still healing relationship? And what about the threat to Aria? And the age decree! To find the answers to all of these questions you gotta keep reading!

I do not own Vampire Academy. The beautiful and very talented Richelle Mead as that very high Honor.


	31. Dimitri's Surprise and The Results Are…

Chapter Thirty: Dimitri's Surprise and The Results Are…

Dimitri's POV

I was driving to the mall not far from Court with Christian in the passenger seat. I had finished telling Christian about Tasha's demands and he was still looking at me like I had transformed back into a Strigoi with no warning.

Finally he shut his mouth and blinked. Then he spoke.

"And you agreed!?" he asked incredulously. "You asked Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway, for a paternity test?!"

I took a deep breath. "Yes I did, but its not like the test is going to tell me anything I don't know. Aria is mine she is MY daughter. Even if, and that's a big if, Aria wasn't mine biologically I would still fight to have the right to raise her."

I hadn't realized until now that I had begun to shout. I already had Rose angry with me and I really didn't need to hear crap from Christian too.

I took another deep breath. Christian thought about it for a minute.

"Ok," he said. "Why don't you explain to me why the paternity test then, if you honestly wouldn't care that Aria was say Adrian's daughter."

I kept my eyes on the road as I swallowed. "I'm not saying I wouldn't be angry." I said. It's true, if Aria wasn't mine I'd be heart broken. "But I wouldn't have asked for that test if I wasn't one hundred percent certain that it would say that I was the father of Aria Rose Belikova. I am just tired of Tasha constantly demeaning Roza and Aria every time she talks to me." I looked to Christian and saw I had his undivided attention.

"I get it." He said. "Aunt Tasha has been driving me crazy about Rose too. She keeps asking me who Aria's real father is and she just gets more insane every time we tell her that you are Aria's father."

I nodded I was so thankful that someone got it. "So," he asked changing the subject. "What are doing here?" I had just pulled into a parking spot.

"I needed an excuse to come here. Thank you by the way for coming with me." Christian smiled and gestured as if he were tipping his hat to me. "But why did you need and excuse to come to the mall."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I looked at him and he his brow wrinkled in confusion.

I put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the corner by the restrooms. I looked around and when I was satisfied that we had complete privacy, I turned to my charge.

"I need to pick out a ring." He looked at me blankly. "Why do you need a ring?"

I looked at him for a minute and his eyes widened.

"Oh you're getting a ring!" I nodded. "Are you really going to ask Rose to marry you dude?!" I nodded. "Maybe not right away but it will be soon. I fully intend to marry Roza."

Christian laughed. "Alright, lets go get a freaking ring! Who knows after this paternity thing it might just get you back into your own bed by the time Aria is married." I rolled my eyes as I followed Christian to the nearest jewelry store.

* * *

Rose's POV

I dragged my sorry butt into my apartment after my shift. I had had to fill out four reports, take a double patrol of the outside wards, and then had to sit through a meeting with Hans and, wait for it, Alberta!

I kicked my shoes off at the door and put my stuff on the hall table.

"Auntie Roza!" I looked behind me to see Paul hauling ass to throw himself at me. I giggled as I caught him and twirled him around as he held on to my waist.

"Hey handsome, what's a stud like you doing in a place like this?" I teased as he laughed.

"I missed you Auntie Roza, when is uncle Dimka going to be home?" he asked me as he stood on my feet and I walked him to the living room while he hung off my body.

"I don't know squirt, he said he had to take Chris to town today so I think you'll be far away in dream land by the time he gets home."

"Roza!" Viktoria said as she stood up to greet me. Aria, Zoya, and Zarya were on a blanket playing with Aria's toys. Vick came over and hugged me tight.

"How was your day?" she asked. I gave a slight growl not only at the hectic day I had had but the appointment I'd had to make. I don't think Dimitri had ever pissed me off this bad before though I think it was more Tasha then Dimitri.

"Busy." I stated.

"Uh Oh." Viktoria said as she stepped back taking Paul with her. "I know that look Sony had it a lot when Dimka would scare away her boyfriends in high school. What did that brother of mine do?"

I took a deep breath and looked to Paul. I crouched down. "Hey little man." I said as I poked his belly. "Why don't you do me a huge favor and watch your sister and cousins while I talk to your auntie Vika and the others ok?" Paul got a very serious look on his face that made him look even more like Dimitri and nodded his head.

"Don't worry auntie Roza and auntie Vika the babies will be ok. I'll watch them." Then he turned around and sat right behind Aria as she played with her building blocks.

We laughed and I dragged Viktoria to the kitchen where I knew all of the other Belikov women were.

"Roza, welcome home." Olena smiled as she hugged me. I hugged her back and looked to Yeva whom was looking at me knowingly.

"Rose are you ok?" Karolina asked as she also noticed that I wasn't in the best of moods.

I sat down and wondered how to get out of this. I mean I was pissed at Dimitri but I didn't want him to get his ass kicked, figuratively, by his family.

"Tell them child," Yeva said. "We are family and we all need to know about the she-witch."

I laughed at that one. But I sobered up and did as Yeva said.

"Well Dimitri called me today to tell me that Tasha came by this morning." I said and Olena nodded. "Yes she did but Aria seemed very… different around her." I nodded.

"Yeah, Aria is scared to death of Tasha. She's been kind of nuts and Dimitri said that she wants him to do a paternity test on Aria."

"WHAT?" Sonya shrieked. "That bitch! Does she really think so low of you that you'd trick Dimka into raising another man's child?!"

Sonya was red faced as she screamed, Karolina was shaking with rage and Viktoria was stone faced just like Yeva. Olena rubbed her temples trying to calm herself down.

"Dimka told her to go to hell right?" Viktoria said as she looked to me.

I took a deep breath. "Nope, he thought it was a good idea."

That's when I found out where Dimitri got his temper from when Olena shot up all five foot six of her.

"HE WHAT!?" The she went off into Russian, something her son tended to do when his emotions were running on high. "Как я мог подняли такой глупый мальчишка? ОН когда он возвращается домой, он собирается получить его!"

"Whoa Olena!" I said as I tried to calm her down before she had a heart attack. "In his defense, he thinks that if he does this and proves Aria is his then Tasha will, at lest, leave her alone. I mean you've seen how she acts around Tasha she's scared to death of her and Dimitri just wants to protect her."

"Surely there are better ways then a paternity test." Viktoria said as she crossed her arms and gave a pout like a petulant child that hadn't got her way.

I smiled. "I don't know. And I don't like it, it kind of hurt when he asked for the test. You know like he doesn't trust me but if it gets Tasha out of our lives I'm good with it."

I got up and got a coke out of the fridge. "But look guys don't give him a hard time when he gets home he's just trying to give us some peace."

Olena took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright Roza we won't say anything to him but if he messes up one more time I'll bend him over my knee and don't you think I won't. None of my children are to big for a whipping." Then she turned back to the stove that she was kindly cooking our dinner.

I walked out of the kitchen trying to smother the laugh as the image of Dimitri getting a whipping from his mother flashed through my mind.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch and Aria happily came to me and climbed into my lap.

"Mama." She cooed. I ran my hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I think I got daddy in trouble with his mommy." I said

She smiled at me and her smile was all Dimitri. No way she can't be his she's him made over.

An hour and a half later we had had dinner and Olena and the others left to their rooms. Olena went with them this time assured that her son wouldn't disappear over night. I was sleeping on the couch when I felt lips on my neck. I jerked awake to meet those beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much.

Dimitri smiled at me and kissed my lips. "Did you wait up for me my Roza?" he asked as I felt his hand stroking my thigh.

I smiled at him. "You can stop with the sweet talk Comrade, I've already forgiven you." I said. He laughed and kissed my neck and brought his hand up to my waist. I giggled as his fingers tickled my side.

"All though," I said. "Hmm?"

"I'd be very careful around your mother and sisters if I were you." I said with a grin. He slowly looked up from my neck and looked me in the eye.

"What?" I gave him a weary smile. "Well I might have told them about Tasha and the test and all of that. I made sure they knew that you wanted it only so Tasha would get the hint but your mother did say something or other about putting over her knee or something."

Dimitri gave a tight smile as he moved to sit on the couch. He picked my feet up and put them in his lap.

"You know what the scary thing about that is?" he asked. "Hmm?" I looked questioningly.

"She wasn't joking. She really will spank me. She'd do it with out a second thought just like she would when I was seven." I laughed.

"I'm glade you know that." I sat up and kissed him. "But here's hoping it doesn't come to that yeah? I don't think I could take you seriously for a while after that."

He laughed and kissed me again. He sighed and sat back. "So what did you decide about he paternity test?" I smiled sadly. "The appointment is set up tomorrow human time at ten. Aria's doctor is a dhampir that works in the city at a human hospital. She'll do the test."

He nodded. "Should we invite Tasha to be there?" He asked me.

I sighed and tipped my head back as I thought about it. "It might mean more if she heard it from the doctor then us so yeah why not."

I got up and kissed him one more time.

"I'm going to bed meet you there Comrade." Then I left for our room leaving the man I loved on the couch.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I watched as Roza went into our bedroom and smiled. I was one lucky bastard that she had forgiven me so easily. But I knew she was still hurt that I had even asked for the damned test. I took my phone out. And dialed Tasha's number. I wanted her to be there so she couldn't dispute the results. I mean if they came from a doctor who knew what they were doing what could she really say? Nothing that's what.

"Dimka!" Her high-pitched voice chimed over the phone. I suddenly felt a migraine coming on.

"Tomorrow morning a ten human time, meet Roza and I at the children's pediatric's clinic. Roza and I are getting the paternity test."

"Oh Dimka! I'm-" I hung up then I got up and went to the bedroom. I opened the door to see Rose all ready curled up under our white and light blue comforter. I smiled at my sleeping Roza and began to get undress and put on my pajamas. I then crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around Rose and spooned her. I kissed the back of her neck and allowed sleep to come over me.

* * *

Rose's POV Ten A.M. Human Time

We were in Doctor Gray's office. It was me, Dimitri, Aria and Tasha.

I didn't let Aria out of my arms and she didn't take her face from my shoulder. She was so sleepy since it was way past her bedtime. But she also didn't take her eyes of Tasha.

Neither did I. I glared at her every time I saw her eyeing Aria. What I really wanted was to show her that the Strigoi that gave her those scars on her face was nothing compared to me. Dimitri stood between her and me like a buffer but he didn't even acknowledge her though he did stay tense and protective in front of us.

Doctor Gray came into the room and looked between the three of us.

"Wow, you can cut the tension in here with a butter knife."

She then looked to me and smiled. "Hi Rose. How are you this morning?"

I smiled. "I'm good." Aria looked up and at Dr. Gray.

"And how is my favorite client today?" She asked as Aria giggled and hid her face in my hair.

Dr. Gray laughed then looked at her chart. "Ok this says that you want a paternity test done?" she looked up at me and I nodded. "On Aria?" I nodded again. She then looked to Dimitri.

"And I take it that tall, dark and stone faced is our daddy candidate." Dimitri, guardian mask in place, answered. "Yes ma'am."

The Doctor nodded then looked back to me.

"All right mommy would you sit Aria on the exam table?" I nodded my head and did as I was asked.

Dr. Gray came over with a cotton swab. "Hey there pretty girl can go ahhh for me?" she asked and Aria mimicked her and opened her mouth wide.

The Doctor took a swab from Aria's mouth then put it in a tube. Then she turned to me and Dimitri.

"Ok I need one from mommy and daddy." I opened mu mouth for the doctor and she took a swab from my mouth then she moved to Dimitri.

"Ok, the results should be in in about an hour maybe two. You can all wait here and I'll bring the results as soon as I get them.

She left and the rest of us settled down for the wait.

I sat down on the exam table and pulled Aria in my lap as Dimitri sat in the chair next to it. Tasha just stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Dada." Aria cooed as she reached for her father. He happily took her and kissed her head and she got comfortable and rested her head against his chest.

An hour later a nurse came in the room. She was young and I got the feeling she didn't really give a damn about her job. She popped her bubble gum and I really wanted to smack her.

"Ok." She said. "I'm suppose to tell you guys if you're that kid's dad right?" she asked as she looked at us. Dimitri was looking at her like she the strangest thing ever.

She rolled her eyes then looked at the results. Then she looked back at Dimitri and said

"You aren't the father."

Then the bitch turned around and left.

* * *

Well what you guys think bet you didn't see that coming. Lol please review. No mean ones though! I don't own VA Richelle Mead does.

Thanks for reading and don't be made at me :'(

* * *

Translations:

Как я мог подняли такой глупый мальчишка? ОН когда он возвращается домой, он собирается получить его! (Kak ya mog podnyali Takoy glupyy mal'chishka? ON kogda on vozvrashchayetsya domoy, on sobirayetsya poluchit' yego!) HOW COULD I HAVE RAISED SUCH A FOOLISH BOY? OH WHEN HE GETS HOME HE'S GOING TO GET IT!


	32. I Hate Stupid People

Chapter Thirty-One: I Hate Stupid People

Dimitri's POV

I felt my heart break. Aria wasn't mine? I looked to Rose she had stood up when the nurse came in and now she had sat back down in my chair. Her eyes were spaced out like she couldn't believe what she had heard. She was clutching Aria to her chest and tears were building in her eyes.

Suddenly the silence that had enveloped us was broken by Tasha laughing.

"I told you Dimka. That bastard isn't your baby, she's not your problem." I felt her latch on to my arm and press her body to my side but I continued to stare at Rose she looked lost and confused. She almost looked like a child with her baby doll. I closed my eyes. Yes I was hurt and angry but I told Christian and Rose that even if Aria wasn't mine I refused to walk away. They were my family now, no matter what.

I took my arm from Tasha and kneeled in front of Rose. I was about to touch her when the door opened.

We all looked to the door to see Dr. Gray come in with a folder.

"Ok here are the results to Aria's paternity test." She then looked at us all confused. "What's going on? Why do you two look so heart broken?" I stood up and stared at the doctor incredulously. Was she mocking me? Trying to make Rose feel worse?

"A nurse just read the results to us." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy then she looked down at the folder she had. "No I'm pretty sure these are your results." She then looked up at me. "You're name is Dimitri Belikov right?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok and then there is Aria and Rose of course." She looked at us. By now Rose and gotten up to stand next to me. "Didn't the nurse check to make the names matched up?" We shook our heads.

Dr. Gray groaned and smacked herself in the face with the folder.

"The nurse that came in here. Was she blonde with green eyes? Probably popping her gum?"

"Yeah." Rose said. I noticed that she was looking confused.

The doctor gave and angry growl as she shook her head. "I swear Amanda is the worse nurse we've ever had." She then stuck her head out of the door.

"Hey Carla can you send Amanda in here please?"

She turned back to us. "I swear she needs to get fired. Last week she got two newborns mixed up. One was a girl the other was a boy. I mean really what person with a brain can't tell a girl from a boy?"

I began to calm down obviously the first results weren't ours.

Suddenly the nurse walked back in.

"What?" she griped as she crossed her arms. Her uniform was cut much to low to be professional and she was still popping her gum.

Dr. Gray crossed her arms and glared at the nurse. "What were the names on that paternity test I asked you to deliver?"

She groaned. "Dad's name was Albert Smith the mom Alison Snider."

The doctor nodded. "How old was the mom and dad?" she asked.

"Dad is seventeen mom is sixteen."

Yup definitely not our results. I looked to Rose and she looked ready to kill the nurse.

"What about the baby?" The Doctor growled.

"Newborn baby boy." Then she looked to the Doctor. "So?"

The doctor pointed to Rose, Aria, and me. "Does he look like he's in his late teens?" she then pointed to Rose. "And she's not sixteen and that baby is a girl that will be a year old in a few days."

The nurse looked back at her folder. "Oops my bad." The doctor laughed. "Yeah, you're bad and your fired."

"What?" The nurse looked shocked that she'd get fired over this I wasn't I was glad she did.

"I want you out of here. Now." The nurse huffed then stomped out of the room.

Then Dr. Gray turned back to us and smiled. "I am so sorry about that. I'm gonna read these now." She then opened the folder.

"Ok let's see." She said as she read the results over. "Dimitri Belikov you are in fact the father to one Aria Rose Dimitria Hathaway Belikov. Congrats on your beautiful baby girl."

I smiled and took Rose into my arms and kissed her head.

"I never had any doubts." I said as I took my sleeping daughter from her mother and held her to me.

I looked to Tasha and she looked shocked. "What!?" she screeched waking Aria up in the process. I handed her back to her mother as she began to cry. I then stood between Tasha and my family.

"I told you Tasha, Aria is mine, I have never doubted that. Now you are going to leave my family alone. You aren't to come near Rose or my daughter again. Do you understand."

Tasha glared at me then she pointed to the doctor. "That bitch rigged it. She messed with the test or something. Dimka that slut is trying to trap you can't you see that?"

I got very close to Tasha and growled out a threat I really hoped she wouldn't make me carry out.

"If you come anywhere near Rose or my daughter again I will have you arrested for harassment. Do. You. Understand?"

she looked at me sadly then nodded. I then turned to the doctor and nodded my head to her.

"Thank you for services ma'am." I then turned to Roza. "Come on Roza we should get Aria to bed." Rose nodded and allowed me to lead her out to the car.

* * *

Rose's POV

I sat in the passenger seat as Dimitri drove home. I looked back to make sure Aria had fallen back to sleep. I then sighed and closed my eyes.

"That was the worst nurse ever." I said as Dimitri chuckled. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him. "Hell I was starting to think that I had been drug when I got pregnant."

He didn't like. I saw a dangerous spark flash through his eyes at the thought of someone taking advantage of me. I laughed then kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Comrade me and our little girl are safe and sound."

He nodded. "I thought my heart was going to burst." He admitted. I laughed I had too.

I then leaned my head and closed my eyes. "I just want to go to sleep."

When we finally got home I carried Aria to her bed and tucked her in. then I went to our room. Dimitri was already in his nightclothes reading his western on the bed so I got myself ready to sleep and crawled in next to him.

Dimitri gave me that smile that always made my heart beat quicken. He put his book down and pulled me to him and I fell asleep safe in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

The next morning I was woken by the heavenly smell of beacon. I got up and followed the smell to the kitchen where Dimitri was busy cooking breakfast.

I sat down at the table and put my head on the table.

"Good morning Roza." I heard his voice laced with humor.

"Bite me." I said as I kept my eyes closed.

Dimitri laughed and I began to fall asleep right there on the table when I was jerked awake by the front door slamming open.

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH!?" Dimitri and I looked at each other as Abe cam storming into the kitchen with cold fury on his face and my mother following close behind him.

As soon as Abe caught sight of Dimitri he walked right up to him. It was kind of funny since my dad was three inches smaller then Dimitri.

"You sorry bastard." Abe snapped. "How dare you demand a paternity test from my daughter! That child is yours!"

Dimitri, the ever-calm guardian simply lifted an eyebrow. "I know."

"THEN WHY DID YOU NEED A TEST!?" Abe hollered and we heard Aria begin to cry in her room. I rolled my eyes and glared at my father as I went to get my daughter.

Aria was sitting in her crib screaming her poor head off. I picked her up and held her to me.

"Shh, its ok pretty baby. Dede is just being cranky." I then carried her to the kitchen where I saw my mother was holding Abe back and Dimitri had a hand to his chest keeping him from getting to close. it would have been funny if it wasn't so freaking early.

"YO!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "He did it to get Tasha to back the hell off!" I said. "Now either sit your butts down and eat breakfast or get out!"

I can't begin to tell you what it felt like when my parents sat down without another word. I put Aria in her high chair and her father came to greet her.

"Good morning princess." he said with a big smile on his face.

"So Rose." Mom said as she looked at me wearily. "What happened last night?"

I smiled. "I just have one thing to say."

"Yes?" Abe said.

I took a sip of coffee then very seriously said.

"I Hate Stupid People."

* * *

You guys didn't really think I'd be that cruel right? Ok so we won't hear anymore from Tasha until later. This kind of killed her arguments so she's gonna go away and mope now. Thanks for all the reviews I already got and please if you don't agree with something don't right a nasty review about it. There are ways to express your opinion without being mean. Thanks again. I do not own VA Richelle Mead Does.

Next Chapter: Russian Surnames and Another Threat.


	33. Russian Surnames and Dinner Plans

Chapter Thirty-Two: Russian Surnames and Dinner

Dimitri's POV

I was jolted awake early the next morning when the sun was still out. I looked around wondering what woke me but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I looked to Roza sleeping soundly by my side. She was on her back, her hair surrounded her head like a dark halo, and her nightshirt had ridden up to expose her midriff. One hand was against her face and the other covered her belly. I smiled and kissed her gently, careful not to wake her. Then I got up to check on Aria.

I opened the door to my daughter's room and walked in quietly so not to wake her. I smiled down at Aria's sleeping form. She was getting so big and I honestly couldn't be happier then I was here with my family. Aria was wearing on of those footy pajamas with the little mermaid on it. Her dark hair was a mess of curls. I noticed that her hair had gotten so long it was pass the collar of her clothes.

Almost as if she sensed me, Aria began to stir and when she opened her little eyes she smiled and reached up for me. I chuckled and picked the toddler up. She laughed then gave me a smooch on my nose.

I decided to take Aria to the living room to watch TV until she fell back to sleep but as soon as I made it to the living room I head a noise on the other side of the door. It was like a scratching, like a dog was scratching at the door to be let in. I put Aria down in her playpen and went to the door. I had taken to locking the door whenever we were out and at night. Whoever was after Aria was still out there and I would not risk my family. I looked through the peephole and saw no one so I opened the door and looked around.

No one was there and didn't see anything suspicious. I shrugged and closed the door then went to the living room only to see Aria stand up and what me to hold her. I smiled and lifted her and she put her head on my shoulder.

I got the remote and got comfortable on the couch and found an episode of Walker Texas Ranger. Not even five minutes into the episode Aria was fast asleep on my chest and I wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Rose's POV

I woke up at seven o'clock the next morning alone in a cold bed. I looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I didn't see Dimitri's folded on the dresser like he usually did. I got up and rearranged my tank top and got up to check on the baby.

I went into Aria's nursery and she wasn't there. Panic gripped me. if Dimitri wasn't here then who would take Aria from her bed. I ran to the living room looking for the phone only t see the sweetest sight that cooled my paranoid panic before I completely freaked out.

Dimitri was sleeping on the couch one arm was hanging off the side his hand on the floor next to the remote the other was keeping Aria in place on his chest as she slept soundly with her head over his heart.

I smiled and leaned against the doorframe, father and daughter looked comfortable and happy just sleeping together there on the couch. I looked behind me at the kitchen and decided that maybe I would try to cook something for Dimitri when he woke up. It didn't work.

I had wanted to make Dimitri some gravy and biscuits with beacon. Worst idea I have ever had!

I had dine my best to keep watch over the gravy and the beacon without them getting burned that I had completely forgotten about the biscuits until black smoke began to seep from the oven.

"SHIT!"I yelped as I quickly turned ot off and opened it. A black cloud of smoke blasted me then I hear Dimitri call for me.

"Roza!?"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I shifted on the couch and hugged the comforting weight of my child on my chest closer. I was ready to go back to sleep when the smell of burnt bread invaded my senses and I hear Roza yelp a curse. I stood up and put a still sleeping Aria in her playpen and ran to the kitchen.

"Roza?!" I called as I entered the kitchen to see nothing but smoke.

I quickly went to the window and opened it and let the cool November air into the house and the black smoke out.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Rose cursed as she pulled out a tray of what I suppose should be biscuits. I chuckled as she glared at the sad black charcoal like things on the pan. She had a cute pout on her face that I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

And that's what I did. I kissed my beautiful Rose. "Good morning." I said. She groaned. "It would have been if I hadn't forgotten about the stupid Biscuits."

I laughed then looked to the 'biscuits' then I picked one up parts of it crumbled but I managed to get most of it. I brought it up to my mouth and took a bite.

It was awful! But I sucked it up and swallowed. "It's not that bad." I said and she rolled her eyes but kept her beautiful smile. "Ok Comrade you can stop. I don't want you to get food poisoning."

I smiled and kissed her temple. "I'll put more biscuits in the oven and you watch the rest.

I sat down on the nearest stool and once she got all of the cooked beacon onto a plate she leaned against the counter.

She smirked at me and crossed her arms. "So I see you're cheating on me in there Comrade." She teased.

I shrugged. "What can I say Roza, I can't refuse a pretty face like that." She laughed at me then turned around to tend the food. "If you can't refuse her now, I'd hate to see what happens when she's a boy crazed teenager."

I growled deep in my throat. Boys, I wasn't looking forward to that. I wondered if I'd get in trouble if I threatened the male population at Aria's high school with my gun? I probably would but if Aria grows up to look anything like her mother I knew I'd be grey before she was twenty. I grimaced at the thought.

"You're father isn't the only one that can make people disappear." She laughed.

I then heard the sound of my daughter talking to her toys. Rose smiled and waved toward the living room. "You're girlfriend is calling you Comrade." I rolled my eyes and went to the living room.

"Hello Milaya." I cooed at the little girl as she smiled up at me. "You're mama tried to burn the kitchen down this morning." I picked my toddler up and kissed her little head. "If you ever want to learn to cook come to daddy."

I brought Aria to Rose, who happily took the baby and loved on her. Aria giggled as her mother gave her little kisses all over her face. I took the biscuits from the oven and then put everything on the table. Rose put Aria in her high chair and sat down.

As we ate breakfast I looked at Aria, who was eating cheerios, and I decided to bring something up that I had been thinking of.

"Roza." I said, she looked up at me with expecting eyes. "I noticed the other day at the doctor's that Aria's last name is Belikov." Rose gave me a look that said 'No really?'

"Russian surnames for women have a feminine –ova." I stated. "So instead of Aria Belikov it should be Aria Belikova." She blinked. "Russian is weird." I laughed. "To you."

Rose smiled and looked at Aria then back to me.

"So you wanna change it?" she asked. I shrugged. "If it's alright with you." I replied.

Rose nodded. "Ok, I've actually been thinking of dropping Hathaway from her name too. I mean I really only used it for paperwork. I didn't want to risk you finding out about her before you were turned."

I nodded. "You here that little one. You're name is Aria Rose Belikova." Rose smiled as Aria laughed and proceeded to throw cheerios at me. I managed to catch one in my mouth, which the baby seemed to find hilarious.

I loved the sound of my girls laughing an di never wanted to loose this.

* * *

Rose's POV

After breakfast I took Aria up to get her ready and Dimitri decided to go ahead and called the 'city hall' that was here at Court where all the birth records for the Moroi and Dhampirs living here were kept, to schedule a meeting with a judge to change Aria's name. Then we decided to go over to Lissa's.

It was cold and I made sure Aria was bundled up in her coat and her blanket. Dimitri carried her instead of putting her in car seat since we weren't that far from Lissa and Christian's apartment.

As we walked it began to snow which seemed to amaze Aria as she watched the snow flakes fall with wide brown eyes.

When we got to Lissa's door I knocked and I heard the sounds of running feet.

"ROSE!" Lissa exclaimed. Then she saw Dimitri and Aria and she reached for her goddaughter. "Ohhhh little Ari!" She laughed happily Aria struggled to free her arms from the blanket Dimitri had wrapped her in and reached for her aunt.

Lissa lead inside and to the living room where we found Christian playing a video game. Lissa set Aria down on her feet and I walk over to the Moroi who was completely oblivious to our presence.

At least until Aria got impatient and smacked him on his arm.

"Ow." He mumbled as he looked at Aria while rubbing his arm. "Hey when did you guys get here?" he asked as he looked at Aria, Dimitri, and me.

"Yesterday, while you were sleeping on your couch sucking your thumb." I said and he glared at me. "Oh guardian Hathaway your wit is killing me." I smirked then went to find Lissa in the kitchen.

* * *

Christian's POV

I rubbed my arm where Aria had hit me. the kid was definitely Rose's because that kid already had a killer right hook. I craned my neck to make sure Rose was in the kitchen with Lissa then I turned to Dimitri and gestured for him to sit on the couch next to me.

He did and Aria sat in the floor playing with her dad's coat hem.

"So have you popped the question?" I asked him and he raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm surprised you aren't asking about the paternity test." He said as he picked Aria up off the floor.

"Oh yeah, I don't ever want to hear about that again. Aunt Tasha came charging in here like a bull seeing red ranting and raving about crooked doctors and calling Rose names finally I told her to get the hell out."

Dimitri's expression became sad and he looked down at the baby in his lap. "I'm sorry you have so much strife with your aunt Christian." I shrugged.

"She's the one acting nuts. I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Then I changed the subject.

"Seriously though, when do you want to ask Rose to marry you? Lissa and me will watch Aria that night. Take her out on a date and ask her." Dimitri smiled as if he was considering it.

"Tomorrow we have a meeting wit the judge on changing Aria's name." he said and I couldn't help but wonder why they were messing with Aria's name. Then he told me about Rose wanting to drop her surname and fixing the Belikov part of her name.

"Maybe I'll see if she'd like to go out sometime this weekend." Dimitri said.

I nodded. "Just let me know and we'll take little Aria for the night." I picked Aria and put her in my lap. She looked up at me. "No." she said.

Dimitri laughed as Rose and Lissa came into the living room.

* * *

Lissa's POV

Rose and Dimitri stayed at our house most of the day. Dimitri had talked to his mother and they had all decided to spend the day inside since it had began to snow so Rose and Dimitri didn't have anywhere else to be. As the day wore on I had the best idea.

"Why don't you call you mother Dimitri and ask if your family would like to come over for dinner?" Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thank you Lissa." He handed the baby to her mother and got up and dialed his mother's number.

"I'll call Abe and Janine and the others and have them come over." I told Rose and Christian.

Chris's apartment and mine was more of huge pent house with a humongous dining room. So to fit everybody in it wasn't a big problem.

Once all the calls where made Chris decided to go ahead and get dinner started and Dimitri offered to help.

I looked at Rose. She was watching to guys go then she turned to me.

"It's a good thing that our men know how to cook or we'd starve." She said and we broke into giggles.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it too please. Richelle Mead owns VA.


	34. Evil Thoughts and Marriage Proposal

Chapter Thirty- Three: Evil's Thought and Marriage Proposals

Unknown POV

I sat in my chair facing the window. I glared at the snow flakes fell from Heaven. I continued to see them in my mind. Dimitri Belikov and that pathetic little girl he was obsessed with. Imagine my surprise when I learned that those two achieved the impossible. Those two fools had managed to procreate a little baby. Imagine Belikov's anguish when I have his little daughter by my side awakened to her true destiny. Yes that child will take her father's place among the Strigoi and I will bask in the utter despair that will come over my enemies.

My door opened and I turned to see Tasha Ozera enter the office. She was a Moroi that I had once respected before I was awaken now I saw her as a nuisance but a nuisance with a potential.

"That little bitch actually did it!" she growled. "She actually gave birth to his child!" the Moroi woman paced around my office and I felt my temper rise.

"I could kill you, you realize that right?" I snapped. She stopped and look at me. "Now child, you know all I want if for Dimitri to pay for his betrayal. I want his bitch dead and their spawn in my keep. Afterwards you may have what's left of Belikov… so basically just his empty shell of a body."

Tasha's cheeks colored red and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I'd have to go hunting soon.

"Thank you." She said. "I want to see that Hathaway brat killed too. But why keep the child?"

I smiled at her naïve questions. "Tell me Tasha, what is it you think that Dimitri has wanted all this time?"

"A child."

I nodded and an evil grin split my mouth. "And think of how much pain he'll be in when I have his daughter in my hands and I raise her to hate her father and everything he stands for. And then when she's old enough she will be awakened."

Tasha began to look pleased. I knew she wouldn't want to allow Dimitri to keep his daughter even if I did kill her mother. No she wanted Dimitri to 'love' her. Ugh love, such a ridiculous notion. In this world there is no love. There is just power. Only the powerful survive and the powerless shall fall.

"You may go." I said. I was getting very tired of this Moroi but she was the closest to the child, of course she'd be even closer if she hadn't gone crazy with her petty little emotions.

"Oh!" did you plant the cameras? I want to know exactly where the girl is when we attack the Moroi Royal Court." Tasha nodded meekly.

"Yes ma'am there set and recording. You should be able to see everything on you computer."

I nodded and gestured for her to leave.

Once I was alone I turned on my computer and logged into the cameras and low and behold there in a quaint nursery, decorated with Disney princesses was Dimitri Belikov gently rocking his infant daughter to sleep. I saw the happy glint in his eyes as she spoke softly to his child and I couldn't wait to see it die.

He gave up power, his very freedom. He gave up his immortal life with no restrictions no laws but he made his choice and now he'll give up his little family as payment.

* * *

Dimitri's POV Moroi Court

It had been a few days since we had all had dinner with Lissa. We had met with the judge and Aria was officially known as Aria Rose Belikova.

Since then we had always been with my family. It was good to have them here and it made my heart soar when I saw Aria happily playing with her cousins.

My Aria was such a sweet happy baby and I vowed to her and myself and to her mother, no harm would come to my little girl.

Right now we were getting ready to go out just Roza and me. I had taken Aria over to Lissa and Christian's before Roza came home from her shift and had gotten ready.

She had looked at me like I was crazy but when I told her I wanted to take her out but she shrugged and went to get ready.

This was it. I was finally going to ask Rose to marry me and tomorrow Aria would be turning one. Everything was coming together and I would finally have what I had always wanted. My own family.

"Alright Comrade you ready?" I turned to her and my breath caught in my throat.

She was beautiful. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves wonderfully and then just under her hips it flared out down about mid calf. She wore black strappy-heeled sandals and her Nazar pendent around her neck. Her dark brown hair was an elegant mess of curls that I couldn't help but think Aria would have when she grown.

"Dimitri? Are you ok?" she asked and I shook my head and smiled.

"You are beautiful Roza." She smiled at me as I took her in my arms. She had smoky eye shadow that went from black from the outer corner of her eyelids to slivery white to the inner corners of her eyes.

"Thanks. So dinner?" she asked and I nodded. I lead her out of the house and hopefully when we came back she wouldn't just be my girlfriend and the mother of my child but my fiancée and future bride.

* * *

Rose's POV

Dimitri led me to the guardian garage where the cars where parked. Obviously his little dinner plans were going to be out of court.

I noticed that his eyes kept flickering toward me and if I didn't know better, I'd say I saw a hint of nerves in his gaze. I crossed my legs and then took his free hand in my own. I brought his knuckles to my lips and kissed it.

"So what's the special occasion, comrade?" I asked teasingly as I took him in the driver seat. He was dressed in slacks and a blazer with a button down white shirt underneath, his collar was un-buttoned and he didn't wear a tie. He hated those things. He said that they felt like a noose around his neck.

He smiled and looked to me. "I can't just take the mother of my child out on a date like she deserves?" he asked, his accent heavy the way it always is when he's emotional or passionate. Especially in bed but lets not think about that right now.

"Of course you can but it doesn't stop me from wondering what you have planned comrade. You've been acting weird since you told me you were taking me out."

We came to a red light and he leaned over and kissed me. "You have nothing to worry about my beautiful Roza all you have to do is enjoy the evening." I smiled what I'm sure was a goofy smile and he continued to drive.

He took me to an expensive Italian restaurant and I could help but worry if it was too expensive. I mean we did still have to buy diapers among other things. Then again this is Dimitri we're talking about he's not going to spend a lot of money on dinner, not when he knows we have a daughter to take care of.

We were seated pretty fast considering we had reservations. Dimitri's been sneaky lately.

"Comrade." I said and he looked up at me. "Are you sure this place isn't too much?" He smiled and held my hand across the table.

"Don't worry Rose, I've got it covered you don't have to worry about anything." I nodded and decided that if he wasn't worried I didn't need to worry either.

Dinner went by fast. It was a lot of fun I don't think I have ever seen Dimitri laugh so much. I had a wonderful Fettuccini Alfredo with a side salad with ranch dressing and he had a steak with a baked potato.

It occurred to me when the waiter brought desserts that this was our first real date. Damn and we had been together for a while. Except for that year or so when he was a Strigoi of course.

I was about to dig into my cake when Dimitri took my hand again.

"Roza I have something to ask you." I looked up at him. He was nervous again and I wondered why.

"What is it Dimitri?" I asked as he got up and came to kneel in front of me. He put his hands on my knees and looked me in the face.

"Rose I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you too Dimitri." He squeezed my hands tightly. "The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. Your loyalty and dedication to Lissa made you stand out to me and I have no idea how I survived so the first twenty four years of my life without you."

Wow he was really on a roll. I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

He smiled even bigger. "Roza, my Roza, you are already the only woman I will ever love and the mother of my child and I want you to know that I want many more children with you." He reached in his pocket for something and my eyes widened when he opened the box to reveal a beautiful oval diamond.

It wasn't ridiculously big but it wasn't too small either it was perfect. It had a couple of opals on each side of the diamond. The ring itself was white gold.

I was speechless. Was he really going to…?

"Roza, My beautiful Roza, will you marry me?"

* * *

I can't stop smiling right now. I have been dying to write that proposal all weekend. So tell me what you all think! Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks

I do not own VA Richelle Mead does.


	35. Birthday

Thirty-Four: Birthday

I couldn't speak. I really wasn't expecting this. All I could think was 'WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!'

"Roza?" Dimitri asked and if I didn't know better I'd think I heard nervousness in his voice. Did he really think I'd say no?

I took a deep and leaned down and kissed him then I whispered sweetly.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Comrade." He chuckled and kissed me hard then slipped the beautiful ring in my left hand ring finger then he kissed me again.

He went back to his seat and I looked at him suspiciously. "Is this what you and Christian have been plotting for the past few days?" I asked. He smiled cheekily. I nodded. "And I'm guessing Lissa doesn't know cause if she did I' would have known too." He looked at me with a confused look. "I thought she learned how to block you." He said and I tried, and failed, to lift an eyebrow. "She can but she can't keep a secret when she's excited." He laughed and I found myself just enjoying his laugh. I never got to really hear it when we were at the Academy and when he was restored he was in so much pain and guilt that he couldn't really find joy in much, Aria being the exception.

We finished our dessert and we left the restaurant. Once in the car Dimitri held my hand all the way home and I could practically feel his happiness oozing off of him.

When we were half way there I broke the comfortable silence.

"So are we getting out kid back tonight or do you have something else planned for tonight?" I asked seductively. He smiled.

He chuckled. "She's staying with Lissa and Christian tonight." He laughed.

Once we got home I found myself pressed against the door as soon as it closed behind us. Dimitri had his mouth practically fused to mine and his hand was making its way up my thigh under my dress…

Oh yeah tonight was going to be awesome.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I woke early the next morning to the most beautiful sight of my life. Rose was sleeping on her back, her hair was a wild mess and the sheets were up to her chest. Her left hand was on her chest and her engagement ring was staring me right in the face like a sign with my name on it. I gently kissed her nose and then looked to the clock. I had told Lissa I'd be by early to pick Aria up so they could get the miniature ball room set up for her party. Some how some way Lissa managed to find a hundred people to come to a one year old's birthday. I don't know where she found them.

I got up and wrote out a quick note for Rose and went to get dressed.

I got to Christian and Lissa's door right on time and knocked. Lissa answered in a thick bathrobe to shield her from the cold.

She glared at me and I suddenly felt very… small. That's never happened before!

"Princess?" I asked. "You didn't tell me you were going to ask Rose to marry you!" I blinked. "Uhhhh."

Chris walked to the door with a bundled up Aria. "Liss, you wouldn't have been able to keep it to yourself babe. How did it go Belikov?" he asked me and I smiled. "She said yes."

Lissa squealed and clapped her hands. "OH MY GOD! I'm getting the wedding catalogues!"

I chuckled as Lissa ran off. Christian rolled his eyes. "Here's the baby." He said as he handed my daughter to me and she hugged my neck and kissed my cheek.

"We'll see you guess at ten ok." I nodded. And he closed the door and went to get dressed.

I walked back to the apartment with Aria in my arms. I quietly sang 'Happy Birthday' song as she giggled and patted my face with her hand.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" she laughed happily

"I love you my little one." I said as I opened the door. I heard noises from the kitchen and walked in to see Roza dressed and making something for breakfast.

"MAMA!" Aria laughed as Rose whirled around and took the girl from my arms.

"There's mommy's birthday girl!" she said as she spun around with the baby in her arms earning loud shrieks from our daughter.

After my girls calmed down we sat and ate breakfast, scrambled eggs, thank god. No fire.

Then Rose took Aria to get her dressed for her party, not before she kissed me.

After a few minutes the three of us were ready to go. Rose was dressed in jeans and a red sweater and Aria was in a nice little party dress and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket to protect her from the cold.

We walked to meet the others and by the time we got to the party itself everyone was there.

Abe, Janine, Christian, Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Sydney, Eddie, Jill, Sonya, My mother, Grandmother, and sisters. As well as guardians that both Rose and I worked with and the ones that guard Abe and a few children of some of the few female guardians as well.

Over the door way was a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIA!'

There was a cake on a table as wells as some very delicious looking food. I even recognized some of my mother's dishes. Black bread especially. Did I mention I loved my momma?

My mother came up with a big smile on her face.

"Come to Babushka big girl." She took Aria and happily took her over to everyone else. Rose laughed as she watched everyone fawn over our baby.

I put an arm around her waist and kissed her. "How do you feel this morning Mrs. Belikova?" She giggled and kissed my chin. "I'm not Mrs. Belikova yet Comrade."

"HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!" Adrian yelled and we broke apart to join in celebration.

* * *

Rose's POV

Hours passed as Aria played with her cousins and some of the other little kids that had been invited and finally we were ready for the cake.

We put Aria in the highchair and I couldn't stop the tears. My baby was a year old. My little girl was growing up. I kissed her cheek as Dimitri snapped a picture of us. I looked up at him and saw true happiness on his face.

"Oh Dimitri get over there with them! I'll take a picture of the three of you." Viktoria said as she snatched her brother's camera from his hands.

He chuckled and came to kneel beside Aria's chair. "Dada!" she giggled and smiled at him. Viktoria snapped picture after picture along with everyone else.

Christian finally brought Aria's her own little cake that he made for her and my little baby wasted no time she dug her little hands in and stuffed her face.

Everyone laughed and she looked at Dimitri and lifted her hand full of cake to him. He laughed as he leaned down and she shoved it in his mouth while getting frosting and cake all over his face.

I walked over to Dimitri when he went to clean his face. He smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Happy?" I asked him and he pulled me to him. "More then you can imagine.

He was about to kiss me when a Guardian rushed in and said one word.

"BURIA!"

* * *

Dun, Dun, Duuunnnnn! So what did you all think? Let me know it a review and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Thanks for reading please review. Richelle Mead owns VA! Not ME!"


	36. Never Hesitate

Thirty-Five: Never Hesitate!

"BURIA"

The guardians present didn't even have to think they just took action. Eddie and my mom gathered the Moroi present and put them in a secure location I found Lissa and was relieved to find my daughter safely in her grasp. The others rushed off to fight the Strigoi before they got to far into Court.

It turned back to Dimitri to see he already had his stake at the ready and began to move toward the door until he realized I was following him. He turned on me and held me at arms length.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he growled.

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "I'm going with you." I answered. He shook his head. "No, no you're not. You are going with the others to protect our child."

I glared at him I knew what he was doing. He was trying to lock me away, afraid that I'd get hurt.

"Dimitri I have to go. It's my job!" He looked like he was ready to throw me over his shoulder and throw into the panic room with Aria, Lissa and the others but before he got the chance they entered the building.

There were two of them, one female with short brown and pale green eyes ringed in red. She wore jeans and a black shirt and her fangs were bared at us. The other was a male, obviously a dhampir before he was turned, his black hair came to the base of his neck. When they came into the building I heard Dimitri's gasped sharply and his body tensed.

They began to circle us; their eyes flickered around the room looking for the others. The female chuckled.

"Belikov. It's be so long." She cooed and Dimitri stepped back and moved slightly so I was hidden from the female's sight.

"Marta." Dimitri growled as he kept his eyes on the two Strigoi

"Aww Dimitri, don't tell me you're not pleased to see me. And here I thought we'd grown close on our hunts." The woman, Marta, said as she came closer. Dimitri raised his stake and forced me to move back another step.

"Marta will you quit playing with him! I want to get this over with so I can eat. I'm Starving!" the male growled. Dimitri glanced to him.

"Vadim." Dimitri sounded like he was in pain and I realized he knew these Strigoi. He knew them from before he was restored.

I moved from behind Dimitri and glared at the Strigoi eyeing us.

"What do you want?" I growled. I had a feeling I knew what they wanted but I needed to hear it from them.

Vadim looked at me and I saw lust in his eyes.

"Damn!" he said. "She's as tempting as they said." Dimitri gave an almost animal like growl deep in his throat as he turned his focus on Vadim.

Marta eyed me up and down; her head was cocked to the side like a curious puppy. "You don't look special. But the mistress says you can birth to the children of Dhampirs. That's not good for business."

I took my stake from my holster and raised it ready for her to attack.

"You didn't answer my fucking question!" I snapped. I felt more then saw Dimitri turn to stand at my back facing the male Strigoi. The female glared at me then a cruel smirk spread on her face. "We want the child Dimitri." She said ignoring me completely.

Dimitri tensed as the Strigoi named their demands. Before I knew it Dimitri had me between him and the wall facing both Strigoi.

And let me tell you he looked pissed.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"We want the child Dimitri."

When Marta said that I felt my heart stop. It only confirmed what I already knew. The Strigoi that I'd worked with when I had been turned were after my family and the innocents here at Court were only consolation prizes.

I grabbed Rose around her waist and forced her to the nearest wall and I stood tall and protective in front of her. By now Janine had gotten Lissa, Aria and the others to the panic room. Every main building here at Court had a safe room, the church, the ballroom and the child's ballroom, which we were in right now. As long as Marta and Vadim didn't get past us my little girl was safe.

Marta gave me a sardonic grin as she advanced. I glared at her. Marta had been the closest thing I had to a friend while I was a Strigoi. She had taught me to stalk and hunt and kill. But I really never gave a damn about her, in fact her constant attempt at seducing me had gotten on my nerves very fast. Even as a Strigoi I had only wanted Roza.

"You won't hurt my family Marta." I growled and the Strigoi laughed at me.

"We don't want to hurt your daughter Dimka we have other plans for her." Then Vadim attacked and just like I always had I defended the people in my care, my Roza, and he fell before he laid on hand on her.

Then I turned back to Marta and I attacked. We grappled and rolled as I tried to dodge and pin her at the same time. Finally I ad her pinned and was straddling her torso. I positioned the stake but she caught my wrist and held it from her chest.

I heard footsteps as Rose made her way over to us and forced Marta's hand to the floor.

I held the stake ready to kill when I decided to question her.

"Who is behind this attack!?" I asked angrily. She hissed at me and snapped her fangs at me. I glared and slashed her face. She screamed in pain as the silver burned her skin.

"WHO. WANTS. MY CHILD!?" I yelled and I noticed Rose wince at the volume of my voice.

Marta glared but before she answered the doors opened again and Rose and I looked up.

I was shocked and horrified to see who walked in at that moment.

I had always told Rose to not hesitate but I'd also told to never turn your back unless you KNEW your enemy was dead... I had broken my own rule because the person that had just walked right into the middle of what had been my one year old's birthday party was none other then my old mentor and the woman I killed they night when Rose escaped…

Galina!

* * *

Aria' POV

I don't know what happened. I was having fun shoving some of uncle Chrissie's yummy cake in my Daddy's face. He looked funny when I did that. But then someone came into the party yelling a word really loud that it hurt my ears. Suddenly Auntie Lissa grabbed me and Ran away with me. My nana and Dede followed but Mommy and Daddy didn't.

I began to cry. I wanted my mommy! I wanted my daddy!

"She its ok baby girl mama and daddy will be here soon." Auntie Lissa shushed me but it didn't help. Why were we in this little room. Why was Dede and Uncle Chrissie standing in front of the door tense and ready to hurt people? And where did Nana go?

"Here let me take her." Uncle Addie took me from Auntie Lissa and held me tightly to his chest.

"MAMA!" I cried. "DADA!" "I know Aria. Mommy and Daddy will come get you when the bad guys are gone." Uncle Addie murmured to me. it didn't help I was still scare. I looked over to see Daddy's mommy and she was holding Paul to her. Then Daddy's Nana came over to us.

"Lord Ivashkov." She said and Uncle Addie looked over at her.

"Let me have the child." He gave me to the old lady.

I began to cry harder but she began to speak to me like Daddy does when I'm upset.

"Тише немного one. Your мать и отец скоро будет здесь. Великий бабушка никому не позволю тебе больно. Ваш Змея Дед будет сжигать стригоев, прежде чем они к вам."

I smiled and cuddled closer to her. I hope mommy and daddy will come back soon.

* * *

Rose's POV

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. The one after Aria was Galina?!

Dimitri staked Marta and we stood to face the Strigoi who had once been Dimitri's mentor before she had been turned.

I felt myself shake. This wasn't possible! Dimitri killed her I saw it!

Galina tsked as she came closer to me. Before she came too close though Dimitri was there separating us.

"Дмитрий, я вижу, вы нашли ваш маленький питомец. И я слышал о тебе дочь."

She said in an emotionless voice as her cold eyes flickered to my own as she stood about seven feet from Dimitri and me.

"Держитесь подальше от них Галина! Клянусь вам подойти моей семьи я убью тебя и на этот раз вы не выживет!" he snapped as he took a step toward Galina.

Galina laughed and I felt like they were talking about me. And it was pissing me off. I looked behind her and realized that if Dimitri kept her occupied I could maybe ambush her. I touched Dimitri's hand and he squeezed it back then I waited until she wasn't paying attention to me.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I felt Rose squeeze my hand. I don't know how I knew but I knew that she had a plan. I only hoped that I could make sure that she didn't get hurt.

"How did you find out about Aria?" I demanded, as I made sure that Galina's attention was on me.

She smiled.

"You've made Natasha very angry Dimitri. Angry enough to ensure the death a woman and the awakening of her child."

I felt anger boil my blood. Tasha had told Galina about Aria?

"Why?" I hadn't realized that I had spoken out loud until Galina cackled.

"Dimitri, are you truly so ignorant that you don't realize that that woman is completely obsessed with you? She's willing to have Strigoi kill you Roza and as payment she's willing to give your child's soul."

Rose had managed to make it behind Galina with out getting caught and she lunged ready to stake my old mentor in the back.

Like lightening Galina whirled and backhanded Rose hard.

"ROZA!"

She slammed into the far wall and slid down unconscious. Galina smiled and walked toward my vulnerable fiancée and I took my chance.

I slammed into her knocking her to the ground and without a thought I staked her right thought the heart.

Galina fell to the floor as I jerked my stake from her rib cage and I looked to Rose.

Before I could make a move toward her I heard the sounds of battle outside. The Guardians needed me. I quickly scooped Rose up into my arms and made my way to the hidden door to the panic room.

I knocked hard on the door.

"Abe! Open up! Its Dimitri!"

The door opened and Abe was there a precautionary fireball in his hand.

Then he saw Rose in my arms.

"What happened?!" he demanded as he took her into his own arms.

"She tried to attack Galina. Take her I need to help the others."

"Daddy!" I heard Aria scream for me and I quickly made my way toward my grandmother holding my child.

"Its ok baby," I cooed. "Mommy is going to be ok and Daddy will be back soon. Be a good girl." I kissed her head then I quickly left to help save as many people as I could.

* * *

Translations

Тише немного one. Your мать и отец скоро будет здесь. Великий бабушка никому не позволю тебе больно. Ваш Змея Дед будет сжигать стригоев, прежде чем они к вам.

(Tishe nemnogo one. Your mat' i otets skoro budet zdes'. Velikiy babushka nikomu ne pozvolyu tebe bol'no. Vash Zmeya Ded budet szhigat' strigoyev, prezhde chem oni k  
vam.)

(Hush little one. Your mother and father will be here soon. Great Grandma won't let anyone hurt you. Your Snake Grandfather will incinerate the Strigoi before they get to you.)

Дмитрий, я вижу, вы нашли ваш маленький питомец. И я слышал о тебе дочь.

(Dmitriy, ya vizhu, vy nashli vash malen'kiy pitomets. I ya slyshal o tebe doch'.)

(Dimitri, I see you've found your little pet. And I've heard about you daughter.)

Держитесь подальше от них Галина! Клянусь вам подойти моей семьи я убью тебя и на этот раз вы не выживет!

(Derzhites' podal'she ot nikh Galina! Klyanus' vam podoyti moyey sem'i ya ub'yu tebya i na etot raz vy ne vyzhivet!)

(Stay away from them Galina! I swear you come near my family I'll kill you and this time you won't survive!)

* * *

Hey guys only a few more chapters left until the end. Thank you all for all of the reviews. Please let me know how you all liked this chapter and I'll update the next chapter ASAP. Who can guess what happened to Tasha?... (Evil Face)

I do not own VA All the rights to this series and the Characters belong to Richelle Mead. Thanks for reading.


	37. The Calm After the Storm

Chapter Thirty- Six: Calm After the Storm

I woke up to the worst pain I had ever felt in my head. Damn how many times am I going to get smacked in the head!? I felt the warm feeling of Lissa healing me come through me. God it was awesome to have a spirit user as a best friend.

I sat up and blinked as I tried to clear my vision. "Rose are you ok?" she asked me as I looked around.

I was in the panic room. Lissa was here too, as was Abe, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya, Zarya, Yeva and Aria along with some other faces.

"Mama!" Aria cried as she squirmed in Yeva's arms. The elderly woman sat Aria down and my daughter ran over to me. I clutched her to my chest. I was so relieved that she was ok and safe.

I looked around looking for Dimitri, he wasn't there.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked as I stood on shaky legs. Had a feeling I knew where he was and I didn't like it at all.

"Rose you should rest. Dimitri went to help the others, he'll be back soon." Lissa put a hand on my shoulder, trying to make me sit back down. She said he'd be but just like at the caves we didn't know what could happen and that scared me.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I made it out of the building before I was suddenly faced with a new Strigoi. I lashed out and staked him without a thought. This was more then my job, this was the safety of my family and I'd rather be Strigoi again then let any harm come to them.

I fought my way to the middle of the courtyard. There where many dead both guardians and Moroi. This was all Tasha's fault. She was to blame. One way or another Tasha Ozera's fate was set, weather by execution for high treason or by the fangs of one of her own allies, she die and I couldn't find it in my heart to give a damn.

Something red caught my eye and I turned to see Janine fighting off two Strigoi. She may have been able to handle herself but I was a gentleman and I jumped into the fray.

I staked the taller one and stood at Janine's back .

"Thanks Belikov." She said. "Where's my daughter?"

I heard her strike a heavy body and it fell. "She was injured, she'd with the Princess."

"Good." We fought side by side for sometime, occasionally I'd see Eddie fighting and I knew he was ok to.

"Dimka!" I looked over to see the woman that caused this all. I stood tall and angry as I stalked toward her. "This is your fault Dimka." She said as she held up her hands encased in fire.

I glared. "If you had just left that little bitch alone we could be happy right now!"

I shook my head. "I could never be happy without my Roza and you know that."

She screamed and threw a fire ball at me. I glared up at her and before she could through another one I lunged and she hit her head against the concrete. She was unconscious.

As I brought Tasha down the last Strigoi was killed while the last of them retreated. The sun was coming up and I'd never been happier to see the light as I was at this moment.

I pulled out my handcuffs and restrained Ozera. I didn't want to risk her getting away. She was going to pay for what she did. I'd make sure of it.

After the guardians had regrouped I went back to get the princess and Roza.

I knocked one the door and again Abe carefully opened it.

"It's safe they're gone." As the door opened wider Rose was walking to me with our little girl in her arms. I wrapped my arms around them and then my mother and sisters as well.

I lead my family to our home. Rose wanted to go and help the guardians but I refused. Lissa may have healed her but I didn't want her to over exert herself. Maybe I was being over protective, and by the look on her face I was, but I loved her and didn't want her to be under unnecessary stress.

"Comrade!" She whined as she took Aria to the bathroom for her nightly bath.

"I'm fine, Adrian said he'd come over and babysit." I gently grabbed her shoulders as Aria splashed happily in the tube.

"Rose they were specifically after you and Aria I don't want you in this. Please just let me take care of you." She pouted and I felt that same pang lust I always felt when I looked at her. "Fine." She groaned as she turned back to our daughter.

I hugged her body from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe when I get home we can work on that baby brother for Aria?"

"Not until Aria is four comrade, but we could practice." She replied and I laughed and kissed her right below her ear.

"I'll be back later." I kissed her cheek then leaned down into the tube.

"Daddy will see you in the morning baby girl be good for your mommy." I told her and she giggled happily and splashed in the water getting my collar and face wet.

I chuckled as she continued to laugh and play in the water. Then I turned and left to get to work.

As soon as I got to HQ I saw Tasha in a holding cell.

"Belikov!" I turned to Hans as he walked up. "Hathaway said that Lady Ozera was in league with the Strigoi." I nodded.

"Yes sir, she wanted Rose Hathaway dead and Aria Belikova to be awakened." I replied my guardian mask just barely concealed my rage.

Hans glanced to Tasha who sat there watching us while we talked about her.

Hans looked back to me. "Do we know why?" he asked me.

"I believe its because she thought if my family was dead I'd be with her."

Hans looked back to the angry Moroi woman then back to me. "Any other time I'd say you were being a little vain but the way she looks I'm inclined to agree."

I nodded. "Alright 'll have Guardian Castile and Tanner to take Ozera to a cell down stairs.

Eddie and Mikhail took her from the holding cell and led her downstairs.

After that I spent hours making sure that the wards were up, going over the numbers of the dead and by the time I entered my apartment a one in the Moroi morning I was ready to fall out.

I made it to mine and Rose's room to see her sound asleep in our bed safe and sound. I went to our bathroom and took a quick shower then went to check on Aria, who was as deep asleep as her mother, then I slipped under the comforter in my bed and held my Roza close.

Before I fell asleep all I could think was thank god it was over.

* * *

Rose's POV

The week following the attack has been busy. When I finally managed to get Dimitri to let me get back to work I was working around the clock to get help get everything back in order. I even had to help guard Tasha much to Dimitri's irritation. He didn't want me anywhere near her, not that I could blame him, but I did my job without my emotions getting in the way.

The first time I came down to the holding cells Tasha had stood up outraged.

* * *

Flashback Starts Now

"I DON'T WANT THAT BITCH HERE!" I stood stoic in front of Tasha.

"it's not you decision on who guards you Miss. Ozera." I told her as I positioned myself against the wall.

"That's Lady Ozera to you!" She screamed. I replied without relinquishing my guardian mask. "You have been stripped of your title. You will be on trial for high treason. Trust me Tasha you aren't in any position to make demands."

She shrank back. "Do you realize how many innocent people died? How many guardians were lost?" she averted her eyes from mine.

"And do you have any idea what this will do to Christian? He' just now started to be excepted and you've added another taint to him just like his parents."

Flashback Ends now

* * *

After that Tasha never spoke again. She had her preliminary trial and the real trial has yet to be set which sucked. I wanted this over and I wanted my child to be safe. But as long as she stayed in jail were safe.

"The Queen said it might take a few years for Tasha to actually go to trial." Lissa told me one day while we were having lunch with Aria in a highchair next to the table.

It was early March and my twentieth birthday was just around the corner. Dimitri and I had decided that we'd have our wedding in late June.

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous." I said. "I mean why is it taking so long?" I wondered aloud.

"Tatiana is retiring." She said. I looked up. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Lissa nodded happily. "So are you still the heir?"

I asked her. I had been so busy that I had barely seen Lissa and if Tatiana and changed her mind I'd never know it.

"Yup, my coronation will be two weeks after Tatiana's retirement and I was hoping you, your mom and Dimitri would start working on an alternative to the age decree. Its still in the works but a lot of the council don't like it."

I nodded my head. "Happy to." We laughed and talked more about Lissa's coronation, wedding plans, and what we'd do for my birthday. Dimitri wanted to take me out just the two of us so the day after Lissa wanted to have a big birthday bash.

Yup life was looking up.

That night I got home to see Dimitri and Aria happily playing in the floor.

They hadn't noticed I'd walked in so I stopped and listened.

"You're going to be such a pretty flower girl aren't you baby girl?"

He asked her as she played with her blocks.

"Yeah." She answered matter-of-factly. He chuckled. "Maybe one day soon you'll have a baby brother or sister would you like that?"

"Yeah!" He laughed.

"Hey you two." I said as I made my presence known.

Aria smiled and jumped up. "Hi mama! Look what me and daddy made!" she held up what looked like a pony made from Legos. I smiled and picked her up. "Its beautiful baby." I said as I ran a hand through her curls. They definitely looked like her grandmothers and had grown to her shoulder blades.

"Hello Roza." Dimitri said as he came over and kissed me. "How was your day?" he asked I sighed and shrugged. "Same old. Tasha's trial has been postponed."

He stiffened. I sat Aria down and she ran off to play and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Comrade, Lissa is being coroneted after Tatiana's retirement and then you, me, and mom are going to have to come up with an alternative to the age decree." He nodded.

"Come on, let me get changed and we'll pop in that Lone Ranger movie that you and Aria seems so in love with."

He chuckled and went to get our one year old and when I came back out Dimitri was laying on the couch with Aria sitting on his leg he smiled when he saw me and moved over so I could lounge next to him. We put the movie in and sat back to enjoy watching Jonny Depp play a really wired Indian.

* * *

Ok so this isn't going to be as long as I thought. The next chapter will be the epilogue. Its so hard to see this end… I had a lot of fun writing this story and you all are great reviewers.

I have a plan for a sequel but the next story will be titled His Child, which will be a prequel to this story. It's go from the prologue of For her all the way to Aria's birth. Thank you so much and I hope you all enjoyed this story. Richelle Mead Owns VA thanks again and keep a look out for His Child.


	38. Epilogue

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Epilogue

This was it… I was getting married… at twenty years old… WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!

I began to hyperventilate and my mother and Lissa where trying to get me to breath. Its not that I was having second thoughts or anything, I mean I wanted to marry Dimitri, but I'm still only twenty and I was freaking out.

"Mama?" Aria pulled on my white wedding dress curiously. "Why are you turning purple?" I laughed as Aria's sweet voice calmed me. "Mama is just getting nervous is all."

Aria raised her eyebrow, just like her daddy, "But you kiss daddy all the time so how is this any different?" Aria would be two near the end of the year but for her age she was extremely smart and she had picked up her language skills beautifully. Not only can she speak English very well but she's even began to pick up Russian from Dimitri's casual use of it around the house.

"You're right baby, Mama feels better now." She smiled happily up at me then eyed me up and down.

"You look very pretty mommy." I smiled.

My wedding dress was a sleeveless white dress that the top went straight across my chest with a lace dress that went over it. The Lace was off the shoulder, straight across the top of the under dress with lace sleeves that went to my elbows. Instead of a veil, I had white roses braided into my dark wavy hair. My make up was natural with a clear lip-gloss that gave my natural dark pink lips a beautiful sheen.

"Thank you baby." I said. Aria was our little flower girl she was dressed in a white dress with lace on the skirt and in her hair she had white Gardinas. She had a basket with different colored rose petals, white, pink, red, yellow, even blue.

My maid of honor was Lissa and Mia, Viktoria, Sydney, Karolina, and Sonya were my bride maids.

Abe was giving me away, obviously, and Christian was Dimitri's best man. And our ring bearer was little Paul.

The bride's maids dresses where simple light pink, Lissa's idea, with thin spaghetti straps. Lissa had had a professional come in to do all of our hair.

The color scheme for our wedding was white, red, and pink in case you haven't noticed.

Suddenly we heard the bride's march and there was a knock at the door. Mom opened it to reveal my father in a tux, for once he was dressed like a flashy mob boss, he had a scarlet tie tucked in his tux's vest under the jacket.

"It's time to go ladies." He said. Aria ran out of the room to meet up with Paul at the door leading to the sanctuary. (BTW they are getting married in the church where Dimitri told Rose Love Fades in Spirit Bound)

Then the door opened and the kids walked into the room. Aria happily throwing her petals as she walked next to her cousin.

I could just imagine Dimitri's expression seeing his little girl. He probably had the biggest smile on his face that said that little girl had him whipped.

I heard a chorus of awes and I figured Aria probably broke protocol to hug her father. I laughed softly at just how wonderful my little girl was.

Then Lissa walked out followed by the others to take their places. Finally it was my turn and my heart was pounding. Was I really doing this?

As soon as I looked up and caught sight of Dimitri and I saw the way his eyes lite up at the sight of me, the complete love shining off his very being and suddenly Abe seemed very slow.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Here we were finally. I had dreamed of marrying Rose since… I'm not sure when. Aria and Paul where the first ones I saw, Paul held his little silk pillow with a red ribbon laced into the hem. Two white gold wedding bands sat tied on by the ribbon. One ring was obviously for a man the other was for a woman. I had taken her ring to the jeweler the other day and had it engraved in Russian. It said

Свет моей жизни.

After Aria made it to the end of the aisle and her little white basket was empty she giggled and launched herself into my arms.

Everyone present in the church let loose a loud Awe.

"I love you daddy." She whispered and I chuckled as I handed her off to Paul who took her hand and led her to Janine and sat next to her.

Then the brides maids began to file out and finally I saw her. My Roza, my beautiful Roza. She looked radiant in her white gown that went to the floor and was tight enough to emphasis her curves but it still looked classy.

The white roses in her hair practically glowed in her dark hair and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

They finally made it to the alter and Abe kissed Roses hand and then her forehead then he placed her hand in mine. He looked me dead in the eye and threatened me… I was expecting it.

"You better take good care of my girls, cause if you don't I'll kill you." He said all of this like we were talking about the weather.

Those in attendance that actually knew us laughed at Abe's completely serious threat but those that had come simply to gawk at an actual wedding ceremony of two dhampirs and to also gawk at Aria, meaning most of the Royals, murmured nervously.

I nodded to Abe. "I wouldn't have it any other way Sir."

Then Rose and I turned to face the priest and so the ceremony began.

The priest, an older Moroi with gray hair and a grandfatherly smile spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

No one spoke up though I'm sure a Royal or two wanted very much to object but considering that Lissa's Coronation was a mere two weeks away they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Then the priest continued and looked to us.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Rose and I looked to each other and smiled at each other. That was enough for him and he turned to me.

"Dimitri Belikov, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

I looked Rose in the eye and said loud enough for everyone to here.

"I will."

Rose smiled and a rosy blush came to her cheeks. Then the priest turned to Rose.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Rose smiled wide as she happily looked to me.

"I will."

The priest nodded to her then continued.

"Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man?"

Abe stood up.

" I, Ibrahim Mazur, give this woman to be married to this man."

"The couple has written their own vows."

I then turned to face Rose and looked her in the eye.

"Roza, my Roza." I said. "You have been nothing short of a holy terror since the day I met you. But I wouldn't any of our past for the world. I'll admit when I began to love you I was scared, I don't scare easily. But no matter the hardships I knew would come, I only wanted you to be by my side and I yours. You've given me a beautiful daughter, you've saved my soul and I, Dimitri Belikov, take you, Rosemarie Hathaway, to be my wife. I will love you and honor just as I have since the first time I met you for the rest of my life and beyond."

Rose had tears in her eyes but like the strong woman I knew, she refused to let them fall.

She took a deep breath and looked to the priest. At his node she smiled at me and spoke.

"Comrade, you know I'm no good at things like this. I honestly think that's why you suggested doing it."

I laughed.

"You have always been larger then life to me. You made a better person, you still make me a better person then I was. I love you, you make me feel safe yet strong enough to face any enemy alone but I know after today you'll lock me in a closet before I fight anything ever."

Again there were chuckles from our friends and family. She was right.

"But that's ok because I know its because you love me and want to take care of me and our daughter. That's why I, Rosemarie Hathaway, take you, Dimitri Belikov, as my husband. I will never forsake you and I'll love you and honor you just as I have since I met you and for the rest of my life and even longer after my life ends."

I felt my heart soar as Rose pledged her undying love and loyalty to me.

The priest then broke the silence that followed and recaptured out attention.

"The rings."

When he said that Paul jumped over and held the pillow up for us.

I bent down and untied Rose's ring. Then I placed it on Rose's left hand ring finger.

"With this I thee wed." I told her and a tear escaped down her cheek.

She then took my ring from the pillow and took my right hand ring finger and slipped the ring on.

"With this ring I thee wed."

The minister then took our hands. Placed hers in mine.

"I now, by the power vested in me by God and her Majesty the Queen of the Moroi, pronounce you man and wife."

He then looked to me.

"You may kiss your bride." I smiled so big my cheek hurt as I leaned down and gave a sweet, chaste kiss.

Then he turned Rose and I to face the crowd with our hands still locked.

"May I present to you, the people, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov."

Then there was applause as our family and friends rushed us.

"Mama, Daddy!" Aria squealed happily as she jumped onto my leg.

"Hello there princess." I said as I picked our daughter up and held her between her mother and I.

"Aria Belikova!" Adrian said in a cheesy announcer's voice.

"Your parents just got married what are you going to do next?"

Aria smiled and Rose and I laughed as she squealed loudly.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!"

Everyone laughed at our daughter's obvious excitement.

As Mama took Aria from me I kissed Rose again.

"Are you happy Mrs. Belikova?" she smirked at me and pretending to think about it. "Yeah I guess so." She teased and kissed me one more time.

I never felt so complete as I did just then kissing my bride and watching my daughter laugh happily.

Конец

* * *

Translations

Свет моей жизни (Svet moyey zhizni) Light of My Life

Принцесса (Printsessa) Princess- (He said it in Russian)

Конец (Konets) End (Roughly The End)

* * *

It's done! I'm crying right now.

So I went to googled the wedding ceremony basically because the last wedding I was at I was three... sooo yeah. I was giggling like a little girl writing this chapter and I am very proud of this story. All of you support and reviews have made writing this very rewarding.

I'd like to thank the following for your reviews.

XxXLittle-ArtistXxX

Dimitri's Secret Lover

VAGypsy

winxgirl1997

hiseask17

VampireAcademyStoleMyHeart

Kellymc88

Dimka's chick

TMICRAZYY

BunnyYouRock XOX

Booklover2468

Comrade'sRoza

wiccagirl-2005

Harmony Collins

Sixx.A.M2016

TrueYouth

roza m belicova

Elena-Rose13

XxxRosmitrixxX

effronferran

Gigi256

aj davis

Eka19

XxSapphirebloodxX

booklion4

peggy

stardreamer2608

DimitriAndRoza Belikov

Brooke

Mealony

ana23

livetoread78

MelissaDB'sLover

Passainte

Roselopez

Daughter of the Light

SarahBelikova99

katkitty05

krazy-kazy-101

Mrs. belikov3369

ladyA98

bmfm fan for life

camilabaraba718

teamseth15

redlady cynthia

.779

Kcarr

Krueger907

katy1986

RoseLissaBelikova

And of course and very big thank you to Richelle Mead who created this wonderful series full of wonderful characters who have become so dear to me. they are wonderful role models even though they aren't real and I feel I am so happy I was able to finish this story. I will do a sequel and the prequel, His Child, should be up in a few days.

Summary for His Child: Prequel to For Her. As Rose contemplates her future she learns that Dimitri left her with something very precious from their night in the cabin. Can Rose balance being a mother and a guardian? And how will Rose protect her unborn baby from the Strigoi that use to be the man she loved?

Please review and keep a look out for His Child. Thanks again. Until Next time.


End file.
